LOVE & ROLL
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Muy bien, de acuerdo, de quien fue la grandiosa idea de fastidiarle la vida! Advertencia Incesto YukioxRin Cap9 Arriba n0n!
1. TAKE IT OFF

Ann: ¡We're back baby °¬°!

Ro: xDD

Ann: Sencillamente no puedo evitar escribir sobre este anime °¬°, en verdad lo adoro n0n

Ro: Así como adoramos a Yukio y a Rin n-n

Ann: Hai °¬°

Ro: Por eso esperamos les guste y no sean muy duros, ya que Ann sigue siendo nueva con esta pareja Ne n-n. Yo no soy la que escribe oO, sólo estoy para hacer compañía n—n.

Ann: De acuerdo, el Fic tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n.

Ok, Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO UNO: TAKE IT OFF (KESHA)

Había algo que no estaba bien, pero no era un sentimiento nuevo. Más bien se trataba de una sensación antigua que había ignorado, y que ahora le caía en la cabeza como un baldado de agua fría, o una enorme baldosa. No hubo aviso ni anticipación, por lo que Yukio frunció el ceño mientras intentó concentrarse en el paisaje nocturno que desfiló a través de la ventana del automóvil.

Hace exactamente un par de semanas terminó ese maldito lio con su "abuelo", por lo que ahora siendo un demonio, el menor de los Okumura sabía que las cosas con su hermano cambiaron. Claro que no es como si supiera exactamente de que manera, pero el sentimiento fue suficiente para que resoplara por lo bajo y mirara de reojo a su gemelo. Él estaba hablando con los demás exorcistas, donde esa contagiosa energía consiguió que todos terminaran sonriendo, y hablando con calma sobre la misión asignada.

Sin embargo, recordar a su abuelo hizo que un tinte de melancolía surcara sus ojos. Esa noche ambos había dormido en la misma cama, no dijeron nada en particular, aunque Yukio se disculpo mil veces por haberlo lastimado. Rin lo perdono sin dudar, ni pensarlo demasiado. Pero en la oscuridad, cuando las heridas del mayor ya estaban mejor, se apoyaron juntos sin abrazarse porque quizás no lo dijeron en voz alta, pero el temor de perder al otro estaba tan presente y palpable, que la idea los aterro.

Rin podía ser el hijo de Satan, pero recibió un disparo, de esos que exterminan demonios (_por eso se demoro tanto en sanar) _Y Yukio…él no pudo evitarlo, sólo jaló el gatillo a traición. Porque aun siendo un demonio, podía ser poseído.

—Hn.

Quizás por eso, toda esa felicidad que casi hacia brillar el interior del vehículo, logro que rodara los ojos y apoyara el rostro en la palma de la mano. Su expresión fue de aburrida indiferencia en cuanto volvió a centrarse en la ventana. Tal vez estaba siendo algo exagerado, porque siendo un demonio, obviamente las cosa con Rin no podían ser iguales.

Nii-san ya estaba acostumbrado a sus poderes, pero para él eran nuevos y extraños. Cualquier descuido podía desatar las llamas azules, y casi juraba que su cola tenia mente propia, porque a veces se movía por su cuenta y terminaba enredándose con la de su hermano. Además tenia orejas puntiagudas, y unos colmillos que gracias a Dios, no los notaban los humanos o sus clases normales se habrían vuelto un infierno.

Transformarse definitivamente cambio muchas cosas, por lo que Yukio gruñó esta vez. Luego, miró de nuevo al peliazul. Sin embargo, su actitud apática e indiferente no podía ser tomada muy enserio, debido al bonito rubor que nació cuando el otro sonrió.

—Tks.

…Quizás todo seria más fácil si Nii-san no le complicara tanto la vida.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Es fácil apreciar un bonito día, en especial cuando el sol muere tras las montañas, y el cielo se tiñe de rojo carmín. Aunque, cierto muchacho de gafas, observó desinteresado el extenso firmamento una vez alzo la mirada. El trabajo como exorcista había sido lento y suave, como si sus superiores lo estuvieran evaluando. Y en realidad no podía tomarse la situación como algo personal, ya que básicamente era un gesto de protocolo, donde se aseguraban que no era un peligro para nadie._

_Rin no podía tomar la responsabilidad de cuidar de su hermano como lo hizo Yukio porque, pues… él no es Yukio. El mayor de los Okumura tenía una manera muy salvaje de ayudar, por lo que el vaticano no iba a correr el riego de poner a un demonio a vigilar a otro. _

_No obstante, el pensamiento bastó para que sonriera ligeramente. Después de todo, el modo de ayudar de su gemelo podía ser muy peculiar._

—Tadaima (ya llegue)- dijo por mera costumbre, cuando cerró la puerta principal de los dormitorios.

—_**Okaerinasai**_ (Bienvenido)

_Eso fue suficiente para que se por inercia al oír la voz de su Nii-san en la cocina. Ahí, inevitablemente sonrió en cuanto lo vio con el delantal puesto, mientras iba de un lado a otro entre las ollas y los ingredientes que colocó en el mesón. _

—¿Qué estas preparando?- preguntó Yukio mientras aflojó la corbata, y dejó el saco en uno de los asientos.

—Un postre- sonrió Rin—No esta listo, pero ¿quieres probar?

_Sin mas, el peliazul vertió un poco en un platico. Aunque lo peculiar (pero no por ello extraño), fue verlo usar uno de sus dedos para tomar algo del dulce y llevárselo a la boca. Fue un gesto simple y cotidiano, pero Yukio se encontró siguiendo cada pequeño movimiento sin apenas parpadear._

—Toma- ofreció Rin de nuevo, sólo que tomó una cucharita y se la entregó al castaño que la recibió en silencio.

_Yukio vio esos delgados labios entreabrirse de nuevo, y acobijar junto con una húmeda intrusa el dulce que albergaban sus dedos. Como ya dijo esto era normal, pero no se sentía así…de verdad había algo extraño, algo que cambio._

—¿Estas bien?- preguntó el mas bajito, y en menos de dos segundos estaba a un palmo de distancia— Estas rojo ¿Te sientes mal?

"_Mu… ¡muy cerca, muy cerca!"_

—Estoy bien- dijo al ponerse de pie y dejar la cuchara de lado. Después sencillamente dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Eso logro que Rin parpadeara curioso un par de veces, mientras lo vio recoger sus cosas. Su gemelo parecía un poco inquieto últimamente, por lo que mantuvo la mirada fija hasta que ya no pudo verlo más. Sinceramente hubiera indagado mas en el asunto, pero todavía estaba cocinando, así que mas tarde investigaría (si es que no se le olvida, claro esta) _

_Por otro lado, el menor de lo Okumura subió rápido las escaleras, y cerró con mas fuerza de la necesaria la puerta de su habitación. No sabía exactamente porque se sentía tan intranquilo, pero se quedo quieto como si tuviera un serio conflicto mental. Al final tiró las cosas en la cama, y se apoyó en el escritorio, donde se llevó una mano a la cara._

_De acuerdo, tranquilo…inhala, exhala. ¡Intenta que tú corazón se tranquilice maldita sea! Esta vez debió cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, sin embargo pasados unos segundos se centro en algún punto de la nada, entre la puerta y las camas. Sabia que el hormigueo que sentía en el estomago no era algo nuevo, pero jamás pensó que ese suave sentimiento cambiara tan drásticamente. _

_Demonios, realmente no quería pensar en ello, no quería indagar en lo que significaba; y aun cuando sabia que estaba siendo irracional, no le importo en lo más mínimo. Porque la gentil sensación que surgía cuando tocaba a su Nii-san, ahora no parecía tener sentido. Y si, era consiente que no era muy normal sentirse así cerca de él, pero podría atribuírselo a su extraña vida (aunque eso tampoco tenia mucho sentido) _

_Cansado, se masajeó el puente de la nariz luego de alzar las gafas. Necesitaba buscar una manera de distraerse, así que se quitó la corbata y fue por algunas cosas para bañarse. La acción no fue inusual, ya que estaba dentro de los parámetros de su rutina. Por ello se desabotonó la camisa con una mano, mientras la otra llevaba el cambio de ropa bajo el brazo. _

—¿Uh?

_Sin embargo apenas abrió la puerta, un delgado cuerpo chocó contra el suyo. Aparentemente Rin tenía intenciones de entrar, porque su mano todavía sujetaba la perilla, mas el inesperado tirón lo obligó a irse hacia adelante. Además, cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía el rostro contra un pecho semidesnudo, así que aturdido en un principio, alzó la mirada sin alejarse ni un centímetro. _

_Yukio también se veía algo sorprendido de la repentina posición, pero sólo pudo enarcar una ceja cuando vio a su Nii-san apoyar las manos en su pecho para ganar distancia. El ligero roce y la estrecha cercanía lo erizaron, pero definitivamente se sonrojo cuando el otro sonrió con ese tipo de genuina felicidad, que no parecía notar nada extraño. _

—Hey Yukio- saludo- La cena esta lista.

—Voy a bañarme y ya bajo.

_El castaño estuvo tentado a soltar la perilla para rodearlo de la cintura, y así tenerlo mas cerca; pero apenas la idea cruzó por su cabeza, se alejó rápido y pasó junto a su Nii-san sin mirlarlo una segunda vez. _

_Rin se movió para verlo, hubiera pensando que algo pasaba con Yukio, pero es difícil saberlo. Curioso por ello, enarcó una ceja aunque hubo una sensación incierta que le hizo bajar la mirada. Ahí colocó una mano en su pecho, como si intentara identificar el problema._

…_Oh bueno, quizás era su imaginación, así que restándole importancia, terminó encogiéndose de hombros._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Estar en el medio del bosque durante la noche no fue premeditado. Estaban cenando cuando su celular sonó, y antes de siquiera poder pensar en otra cosa, ya estaban en el automóvil con dirección a una parte boscosa de las montañas (_aunque siendo honesto, la llamada era para él, pero Rin insistió en acompañarlo)_ Según se le informó, un enjambre de demonios se salió de control y atacó a los humanos cerca de la zona. Los Tamer ya se habían encargado de casi todo el trabajo, pero había pequeños grupos que aun merodeaban los alrededores.

—¡Por aquí!- exclamó alguien entre los arbustos, y en respuesta el resto corrió hacia lo que suponían, era el líder del enjambre.

Moverse en la oscuridad es difícil, pero encender las linternas alertaría a los demonios, así que debían maniobrar en un terreno irregular donde se les atravesaban ramas, arbustos y tantas piedras y raíces que cada tanto saltaban y esquivaban lo que se les cruzaba en el camino.

—¡Waaaaaaa!

No obstante, el gritó de la izquierda los frenó casi de inmediato. Precavidos y alerta, el pequeño grupo de exorcistas se acercó donde se suponía que debería estar uno de ellos. Tres casi resbalan, así que Rin y Yukio debieron sujetarlos para evitar la caída. Pero, al final pudieron ver el enorme agujero que se mimetizaba fácilmente entre la noche y la maleza.

—¿Estas bien?- preguntó Shura. Todos se inclinaron, pero difícilmente podían verlo. Por ello estuvieron tentados a prender una linterna, pero por fortuna lo escucharon quejarse.

—Estoy bien. Sigan, ya los alcanzo- dijo desde abajo.

—Los aldeanos debieron hacerlo por los demonios- informó Shura- Tengan cuidado.

Como si eso fuera suficiente, reanudaron la marcha. Una pareja seguía adelante, y a cambio les dejó un rastro para seguir. De esa manera avanzaron, hasta que pudieron distinguir una monstruosa criatura que tenía forma de araña.

—¡WWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!

**PUM**

El golpe fue más duro de lo esperado, aunque eso podría atribuírselo al cuerpo que le cayó encima. Yukio gruñó entre dientes, e intentó acomodarse inútilmente.

—¡Estamos bien, sigan adelante!- aseguró entre la oscuridad. Y arriba escuchó como todos se alejaba.

—Hn.

Mas, sólo cuando reparo en ese quejido, fue realmente consiente de la situación. Por el momento, no sabia cual de los dos fue el que cayó en el agujero y arrastro al otro, quizás fueron ambos, pero todo paso tan rápido, que lo siguiente que noto es que estaba de espaldas, en un lugar que era insuficiente para poder estirarse por completo. El golpe tras la cabeza tampoco fue agradable, mucho menos cuando sintió las piedras incrustársele en la espalda; sin embargo lo llamativo del asunto, fue el cuerpo que comenzó a moverse en busca de una posición mas cómoda.

Así que quieto como una tabla, Yukio escuchó a Rin quejarse de mala gana. Mentalmente maldijo el momento en que noto el precioso roce sobre la ropa, donde apenas y se tocaban. Y aunque estaban en la mitad de una misión, en realidad el rango bajo le permitió distraerse ligeramente. No tanto como para no estar pendiente del entorno (_porque sabia que no debía confiarse) _pero si lo suficiente, como para ahogar un suspiro una vez su Nii-san acomodo las piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

Había una gentil y efímera cercanía donde Rin evitó sentarse en su regazo, pero mantuvo esa marcada distancia que erizó al menor.

—Eso dolió- dijo el peliazul- ¿Estas bien?

—….

Fue casi obsceno verlo gatear sobre su cuerpo, para que sus ojos se encontraran. El mayor también apoyó las manos en su pecho, y se inclinó de tal manera que podía verlo perfectamente. Después de todo su hermano no le respondía, así que sólo pudo asumir que algo no iba bien.

Yukio no estaba completamente acostado porque el espacio no lo permitía, así que su espalda se dobló en una posición incomoda, y como acto reflejo flexionó las piernas quizás en busca de mejor posición, aunque eso consiguió que su Nii-san se moviera. Por ello creo una sutil presión con la cadera, que sencillamente hizo latir su corazón como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Yu…-empezó Rin en voz baja. Pero antes de siquiera poder terminar, un destello azul explotó sin aviso. Asustado en un principio, se fue hacia atrás por verse envuelto por las indomables llamas. Pasados unos segundos, se dio cuenta que no se sentían realmente calientes, aunque eso no logro que su corazón palpitara más despacio— ¿Qué…?

Cuando el fuego se extinguió, Rin se encontró en ropa interior. No es como si esto fue inusual considerando que le había pasado lo mismo con su hermano y Shura, pero a diferencia de Yukio, él estuvo practicando con las velas en ese instante, así que ahora no había nada que justificara el repentino fulgor.

Sorprendido, vio al otro y se sentó descuidadamente en su regazo. Yukio por otro lado, se sonrojo violentamente una vez observó el delgado cuerpo, ahora semidesnudo sobre el suyo. Sus ojos inevitablemente viajaron por el pecho descubierto hacia la estrecha cintura, y terminaron en el elástico de los boxers negros. Desde ahí, los suaves muslos lucían malditamente atrayentes a cada lado de su cadera. Y eso…esa pequeña imagen, le cortó la respiración.

—¡¿Qué paso?- preguntó Shura una vez se vio obligada a acercarse por el destello, que distinguió en la distancia- ¡¿Están bien?

—Si, no es nada- gritó Rin tras alzar la mirada para intentar verla. En el proceso se movió contra el menor, en un gesto inconsciente y descuidado que presionó su regazo-…

Pero eso desató otra ola de calor, que obligó a la mujer a irse hacia atrás. Pasados unos segundos, Shura escuchó a Rin ordenarle que se detuviera, y luego hubo que sonó como un golpe. Pero además de eso, ella no se movió. Permaneció sentada junto a los demás exorcistas, porque acabar con el demonio tomó menos tiempo del esperado. La rubia estaba ahí para vigilar a Yukio, pero por el momento necesito unos segundos antes de asomarse de nuevo. Después de todo, lo último que quería era quemarse las cejas por precipitarse.

—Kirigakure-san- llamó alguien tras la espalda en un intento por detenerla.

—¿Uh?

Sin embargo, a pesar de acercarse, retrocedió cuando Rin salió refunfuñando hasta que pudo ponerse de pie. Él sólo traía una camisa…pero no la suya, esto le quedaba grande, así que parpadeo curiosa un par de veces antes de reparar en Yukio, que apenas salía junto al bajito.

Para nadie fue difícil notar que el castaño únicamente traía el abrigo, porque la camisa la llevaba su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, Shura se relajo cuando vio al de gafas sobarse la cabeza _(en lo que identifico como un golpe de Rin)_

—¿Qué paso?- se rio antes de ponerse de pie. Eso también logro que los demás se relajaran, y comenzaran a caminar.

—Nada- mascullaron los dos.

—Yo creo que si es algo- sonrió ella mientras siguió al grupo mas grande, junto con los Okumura.

—Hn.

Rin intentó no rodar los ojos, pero no dijo nada. No es como si estuviera enojado con su gemelo, ya que él también pasó por el mismo proceso de controlar sus llamas, es sólo que estar en bóxer no es precisamente agradable.

—¿Qué?- áspero cuando la risita de Shura lo distrajo.

—Te vez tan lindo- sonrió la rubia al pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros, y halarlo mas cerca.

—¡¿De que estas hablando? ¡Estas loca!

Caminar mientras él se movía era difícil, pero la voluptuosa mujer no lo soltó. Siguió riéndose, mientras ambos comenzaron una discusión que el otro gemelo no pudo, ni intento escuchar. El golpe de su Nii-san en verdad le dolió, pero al menos logro detener sus llamas. No obstante, eso no evitó que resoplara de mala gana, y caminara detrás de ellos. La posición le permitió ver a su hermano, y con la cabeza ligeramente agachada reparo en las bonitas piernas.

Le hubiera dado su gabardina si no le quedara tan grande, además el mismo Rin le exigió que le entregara la camisa, así que no pudo negarse. Por ello, ahora podía ver la cola demoniaca balancearse de un lado a otro, donde el constante movimiento alzó un poco la prenda que cubría casi hasta la rodilla. Eso fue suficiente para estuviera tentado a ladear la cabeza, para poder ver mejor. Claro que al final negó un par de veces y se acomodó las gafas que resbalaban por su nariz.

De esa manera, luego de lo que parecieron 15 minutos de una interminable caminata, se subió en el auto sin decir nada. Todos lucían mucho mas relajados con las risas de Shura, y los intentos infructuosos del demonio por quitársela de encima, así que se unieron a la conversación hasta que debieron separarse en dos grupos. Los Exwire deberían estar ayudando en el pueblo, pero pensar en eso ahora le pareció innecesario.

—Hn.

Contando con el chofer, había cuatro personas en el auto. Pero sólo cuando el vehículo se comenzó a mover, reino un silencio cómodo. Yukio no le prestó demasiada atención, después de todo Rin estaba mascullando cosas que hacían reír a la exorcista. Él no sabia de que estaban hablando, pero debía de ser algo molesto para hacer que su Nii-san frunciera el ceño, y moviera la cola de un lado a otro en fastidio.

Quizás por eso lo observó otro poco, preguntándose si acaso Rin se daba cuenta que su cola delataba su estado de ánimo. El pensamiento rondo su cabeza un momento más, hasta que chasqueó la lengua y decidió centrarse en la ventana.

—….

Claro que, el peliazul dejo de hablar, y se erizó sin razón aparente. En seguida un bonito rubor cubrió sus mejillas producto de un amable roce, que lo obligó a abrir los labios un par de veces sin saber que decir.

Ambos gemelos estaban separados por esa pequeña distancia, que le permitía a cada uno tener una ventana. Pero tal vez lo importante de la situación, era la cola demoniaca de Yukio que se deslizó para tocar la suya. Fue un gesto suave y delicado, como si se tomaran tímidamente de las manos. Tenía la misma inseguridad que alejaba y acercaba las extremidades, hasta que al final se enredaron.

Resultaba casi obvio que el mayor se sonrojara, porque después de todo ese es el punto débil de todo demonio y se sentía extraño, pero al mismo tiempo producía un hormigueo incierto en su pecho, y agitaba su corazón hasta el punto en que comenzó a sentirse inquieto. De reojo vio a su hermano, pero él parecía concentrado en el paisaje de la ventana, por lo que podía atribuir su comportamiento a su poca experiencia como demonio.

Así que concentrado en ello, intentó hablar de nuevo; aunque apenas giró para hacerlo, un violento escalofrió lo sacudió ya que la cola Yukio se deslizó de tal manera, que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Yu…- trató una ultima vez, sin lograr que su voz fuera lo suficientemente alta para que alguien la escuchara. Por eso tembló y agachó la mirada sin saber que hacer.

El castaño por otro lado, podía verlo gracias al reflejo del vidrio. Donde ese rostro sonrojado agitó su corazón con tanta fuerza, que casi fue doloroso. Además avivo esa extraña sensación que se sentía tan malditamente bien, que sólo pudo sonrojarse.

Él también estaba tenso, y lo único que podía hacer era fingir indiferencia por la manera como ambas extremidades se rozaban, subían, bajaban, y se enroscaban de tal forma que comenzó a hacer calor. Además, esto se sentía increíblemente íntimo, porque conforme se sujetaban con más fuerza generaba lo que suponía, era caricia cerca de la entrepierna.

…de acuerdo, oficialmente tenía un problema. La pregunta quizás era que tan malo es, y como podría solucionarlo. Aunque por el momento ambos miraron en direcciones opuestas, y mantuvieron el ceño graciosamente fruncido, con un enojo que en realidad no sentían. Porque tercos como sólo ellos podían ser, a veces resulta difícil hablar, en especial cuando se desconoce el tema a tratar.

Claro que buscar una respuesta no significa que se conoce la pregunta. Shura se rio al verlos por el espejo retrovisor. Ellos eran tan lindos mientras fingían indiferencia, así que sonrió ampliamente. Tal vez…algo de ayuda no les vendría mal ¿cierto?

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii °¬°! Soy feliz como lombriz que se ha comido una perdiz xDDDD

Ro: xDDD Para quienes se han estado preguntando si Ann actualizara "Toxic" hasta ahora no ha dado señales de hacerlo oO, así que lo mas probables es que lo deje como un one-shot n—n

Ann: Happy, happy °¬°

Ro: xD

Ann: Espero les haya gustado Ne n-n, hice lo mejor que pude u¬uUU

Ro: Por ahora nos despedimos.

Ann: ¡Hai °¬°!

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan donde dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba.

Se despiden:

Ann: (Happy Dance) ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ro: xDDDD


	2. HOT MESS

Ann: ¡Bom Baby xD!

Ro: xD

Ann: Volvimos °¬°!

Ro: Con un pequeño retraso oO, pero créanme cuando les digo que esto es lo mas rápido que Ann pude actualizar u¬u

Ann: ¡YukioxRin 4Ever °¬°!

Ro: Ha estado así desde que empezó a escribir el Fic xDDD.

Ann: xD, De acuerdo, el Fic tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n.

Ok, Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO DOS: HOT MESS **(Cobra Starship)**

El atardecer caía lentamente; afuera se oía el leve mecer de los arboles, y el silbar del viento entre la naturaleza. Por ello, un castaño de ojos azules pudo relajarse con la agradable sensación, mientras limpiaba las armas antes que la luz se extinguiera.

De reojo, Yukio observó a los demás exorcistas. Los Exwire estaban completamente dormidos, algunos roncaban suavemente, otros se desparramaron en los futones como si al tocarlos se hubieran desmayado. Y aunque su cansancio podía ser algo exagerado, no era menos justificable ya que ese día tuvieron una misión fuera de las instalaciones del colegio. Así que el lugar en el que se encontraban era un pequeño, y descuidado templo; cuya peculiaridad eran los monjes que desaparecieron sin aviso.

Habían llegado en la madrugada del día anterior, por eso estaban cansados de todo el ajetreo de buscar pistas, instalarse y lidiar con el viaje.

—Nhhhh.

Claro que cuando escuchó ese suave suspiro, Yukio giró despacio para ver a su Nii-san dormir entre Shima y Suguro. Su respiración hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara de manera regular, además, como su camisa estaba ligeramente alzada, podía ver parte del abdomen descubierto.

Descuidado, el menor ladeó la cabeza un poco, y en el proceso sus ojos viajaron por su pecho hacia la tranquila expresión de su rostro. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad llamó su atención fueron ese par de labios entreabiertos.

—Nh.

…los cuales desaparecieron de su campo de visión, una vez Shima se acostó de lado. Y no porque Yukio quisiera, o estuviera interesado en verlo, es sólo que…se distrajo. Como cuando se ve fijamente un punto en particular pero en verdad no esta mirando nada.

Aunque, sinceramente buscar explicaciones que lo justificaran no le hacia gracia; eso sin mencionar que estaba convencido que todo seria mejor si Rin no fuera tan imprudente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Estar en una misión de reconocimiento resulta casi tan aburrido como molesto. Podían pasar horas, o días sin encontrar una pista, pero al mismo tiempo el letargo los hacia bajar la guardia. No es como si el menor de los Okumura fuera a hacerlo, pero luego de mirar a los demás exorcistas, supo que luego de dos horas de caminata en las montañas, se estaban aburriendo. _

_Por ello, intentó no chasquear la lengua ante el descuido, pero como todavía no anochecía podía pasarlo por alto. No obstante, si para cuando el sol se ocultara no cambiaban de actitud, iban a recibir un sermón. _

—Dios, que aburrido es esto.

…_Shura definitivamente no ayudaba; el castaño la miró sin aparente interés para después volver su atención al camino. Ella estaba a su lado, con los brazos tras la cabeza, y un deje de apático aburrimiento que la hacia bostezar cada cierto tiempo._

—No se supone que sea divertido- dijo Yukio.

_Adelante estaban los otros exorcistas. Los Exwire (casi todos) estaban hablando de algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, y en realidad tampoco se esmeró mucho en hacerlo, ya que su mirada se desvió un poco hacia la izquierda. Su hermano se estaba riendo, aunque quizás era mejor decir que se estaba burlando, porque la expresión de Suguro así lo indicaba. _

—Ohhh- silbó Shura en cuanto vio lo que le llamaba la atención al otro.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada- sonrió con picardía. Ella estuvo tentada a decirle que se adelantara, o intentara integrarse con los demás, pero sabia que no le haría caso. O al menos no cuando estaban en medio de una misión, y él ponía su cara de exorcista responsable.

_Yukio por otro lado, la observó con curiosidad durante medio segundo porque en realidad perdió interés en lo que la rubia decía, o hacia. Después de todo, siempre y cuando eso no afectara la misión, ni le fastidiara demasiado la vida, lo tenía sin cuidado. _

_Así que con eso en mente, repaso de nuevo los acontecimientos. Habían llegado a las montañas, para buscar a los monjes. El pueblo más cercano estaba a dos horas, por lo que nadie sabía exactamente en que momento quedo vacío. El polvo acumulado, y las telarañas en el lugar no sólo establecían una línea de tiempo, si no que disminuía las posibilidades de encontrarlos con vida._

—Hn.

_Como si no tuviera suficiente presión, esta era la primera misión luego esos molestos trabajos menores. Aunque no sabia si Shura seguía ahí para vigilarlo a él, o a su hermano, o quizás a los dos, pero no podía asegurarlo. _

—Yukio…- dijo Rin al acomodarse a su lado, justo cuando Shura se adelanto para dejarlos solos; eso no era particularmente anormal, pero por un instante al peliazul le pareció curioso.

—¿Qué ocurre Nii-san?- dijo el más alto para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?

—Nh- resopló el de gafas- Cualquier cosas que nos explique que pasó con los monjes.

_Ya antes, (al salir del colegio) se les indicó los parámetros de la misión, pero entendía lo que quería decir. Porque estar caminando de noche en el bosque, no era lo más brillante del mundo. Por el momento no importaba mucho tener un mapa demográfico de los demonios de la zona, ya que eso no los excluía de un ataque sorpresa._

—Sólo, no bajes la guardia- índico Yukio, antes que el mayor comenzara a quejarse con la descuidada información.

—Suena fácil- comentó Rin y durante un par de minutos, no volvieron a hablar.

_Claro que hubo algo inusual, porque ese silencio que debería ser cómodo se había vuelto…raro. Rin no sabia exactamente que era; de echo al principio pensó que lo estaba imaginando, pero había sido una semana extraña desde que Yukio incendio su ropa. Ahora incluso parecía que su hermano lo estaba evitando._

—Oye, Yukio…

**BBBOOOOMMMMM**

_Tal vez el demonio no sabía muy bien que iba a decir, pero tampoco importó cuando un ataque sacudió el lugar. Donde escuchar a Shiemi gritar fue lo único que necesito para salir corriendo. Sus acciones siempre habían sido torpes e imprudentes, y esta vez no fue la excepción ya que una gruesa capa de polvo se levantó, y lo único que lo guío a la chica fue el sonido de su voz._

_Afortunadamente Rin tenía buena memoria, por lo que desenvainó sin dudar y se acomodó al frente para protegerla. Luego destruyó un par de demonios, que ni siquiera alcanzó a ver bien. _

—¡Son duendes!- gritó Bon desde alguna parte del polvo y los arboles.

—¿Estas bien?- preguntó Rin, al mirar de reojo a la rubia. Mentalmente agradeció haberla encontrado en medio del caos.

—Si, no es nada- dijo Shiemi antes de incorporarse. Se había lastimado un poco la rodilla, pero no era nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar. Así que mientras su amigo cortó a un par de duendes, ella sacó su papel para conjurar- ¡Nii!

_Apenas el pequeño hombre verde salió, una nueva explosión sacudió el lugar. El viento les removió el cabello con tanta fuerza, que debieron cerrar los ojos por la tierra que se levantó. _

_Rin escuchó disparos en alguna parte, así como pudo oír a los demás luchando con lo que parecía un nido. Sin embargo no pudo distraerse demasiado, ya que debió eliminar a un par de las pequeñas bolas; donde las dos explosiones vinieron acompañadas por la aparición de un par de monumentales duende reyes, que apenas vislumbro. _

_Sin dudar fue por ellos, porque el resto estaban ocupados con los más pequeños. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Shura lo seguía de cerca, así que no pensó en nada más. _

—¿Uh?- masculló una vez algo lo detuvo en la mitad de un salto. Las llamas azules rodeaban su cuerpo, pero eso no evitó que unos tentáculos oscuros lo jalaran.

_Fue casi evidente que lo que lo sostenía comenzara a quemarse, principalmente porque él así lo dispuso. Sin embargo, en medio de la nube de polvo, el destello azul le dio algo de luz a la batalla. _

—¡Nii-san!

…_aunque, lo único que pudieron ver los otros exorcistas, fue como el destello fue lanzado violentamente a un costado. Los tentáculos habían dejado de sostenerlo ya que se habían consumido, pero el impulso fue suficiente como para que no pudiera frenar; por ello, lo siguiente que Rin supo fue que cayó en lo que pudo imaginar, era el rio más cercano. El cual en realidad, no debería de estar tan cerca porque no había oído agua donde estaban. Como fuera, el impacto de la caída bastó para tener un techo liquido sobre la cabeza. _

_Por dentro agradeció que el rio fuera profundo, o de lo contrario hubiera recibido un golpe más duro de lo que fue ser lanzado desde esa altura, y velocidad. Claro que cuando se hundió, necesito un par de segundos para ponerle orden a la situación._

—…

…_sin embargo apenas giró, soltó todo el aire; así que lo primero que hizo fue taparse la boca con una mano. La otra extremidad empuñaba con fuerza el mango de la espada, y su fuego azul aun no se había apagado, por lo que en el agua brillaba con intensidad. Tal vez por eso pudo ver al monstruoso demonio que se ocultaba en las profundidades, y que casi lo mata del susto. _

_Parecía una planta carnívora con tentáculos; abría las fauces y movía los "brazos" con una fluidez aterradora. El primogénito de los Okumura no sabía que tipo de demonio era, pero tampoco importo mucho cuando el primer ataque lo tomó por sorpresa. Hubiera podido esquivarlo, pero algo lo retuvo; fue como si hubiera sido jalado hacia atrás por unos hilos imaginarios. _

_Confundido, miró hacia atrás sin encontrar nada que justificara la situación. Aunque, antes de poder distraerse demasiado, unos tentáculos lo apuñalaron en el brazo, el abdomen, y si no movía la cabeza, posiblemente la hubiera perdido. Más, eso no evitó el corte en el cuello fuera menos doloroso, y que soltara todo el aire que le quedaba. Molesto, frunció el ceño, y sus llamas se encendieron con tanta fuera, que pudo moverse de nuevo. De esa manera, se impulsó hacia la planta y la atravesó con un solo golpe. _

_Ciertamente no fue difícil, pero todo se vuelve más complicado cuando no se puede respirar. Por eso nadó de inmediato hacia la superficie. La sensación de ser retenido despareció tan rápido como el fuego azul creció. Claro que eso no sonaba tan importante como volver a respirar._

—_**¡Okumura-Kun!**_

—_**¡Rin!**_

—_**¡Okumura!**_

_Cuando llegó a la superficie, respiro hondo y tosió hasta que se sintió mejor. Vagamente escuchó el llamado de los demás, pero mientras se arrastraba a la orilla, sólo pudo pensar en acostarse boca arriba. Las llamas no se habían apagado porque soltó la funda en algún lugar de la pelea; sin embargo, en realidad el detalle le resulto vago e intrascendente. _

—¿Uh?

…_además ese parecía el menor de sus problemas, porque había algo que no estaba bien…él se sentía extraño. Algo pesado, y más cansado de lo que debería._

—¡Rin!- exclamó Shiemi con una sonrisa de alivio- ¡Lo encontré!

_Le gritó a los demás, así que cuando menos lo pensó, tenía un círculo de cabezas que lo miraban desde arriba. Ahí, la alegría inicial se desvaneció con un parpadeo, y por el momento sus amigos se limitaron a observarlo con curiosidad y asombro entremezclado. Kamiki era la única que lucia como si estuviera punto de sufrir un ataque, ya que se erizó sin aviso._

—¿Q…que?- preguntó el demonio con la respiración entrecortada.

—Eh…Nh… ¡Yuki-chan!- llamó la rubia sin saber que responder.

_El menor de los Okumura se acercó corriendo junto a Shura. Terminar con el nido no fue difícil, pero si demorado. No obstante, el pensamiento fue relegado cuando el pequeño grupo lo miró preocupado. Eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera al pensar que algo malo le sucedió a su hermano, así que apresuro el paso hasta que pudo llegar con ellos._

…_claro que al final nadie dijo nada. Todos quedaron sumidos en un denso silencio, que venia acompañado por esa repentina estupefacción que los dejó en una pieza._

—¡Que lindo!

_La única que rompió la situación fue Shura, cuando se le lanzó encima. Incluso Kamiki se removió incomoda, porque su expresión era como si también quisiera hacer lo mismo. Lo cual en realidad no era tan descabellado como se pensaba, porque ahí estaba Rin Okumura, aun sangrando y algo golpeado, pero con unos bonitos aditamentos animales que obligaron a Yukio a buscar entre los alrededores._

—¿Qué es?- preguntó Bon sin alejarse del peliazul, que ahora luchaba con la voluptuosa mujer.

—Ay, duele, duele- masculló el mayor de los gemelos, mientras el castaño se alejó un poco, hacia esa mancha oscura que estaba a pocos metros de la orilla.

—¿Estas bien?- dijo Shiemi al inclinarse, sin saber muy bien como ayudarlo.

—Alguien intentó sellar su poder- señaló Yukio el suelo. Y con eso, los demás hicieron una mueca. Sin embargo, por ahora lo único que se oía eran las risas de Shura y los reclamos del demonio.

—¡Suéltame!- exigió Rin.

_A cambio, el más alto afiló la mirada por ver a la mujer tan cerca de su Nii-san. Ella se apretaba sin descaro, entusiasmada por el par de bonitas orejas gatunas, los bigotes, y los ojos felinos que lo hacían lucir sencillamente llamativo. Claro que ese también era el motivo por el que Kamiki se mordiera los labios; después de todo le encantaban los gatos, y no podía evitarlo. Pero tampoco pretendía que los demás se dieran cuenta de eso, una parte tan vulnerable no podía ser vista, en especial cuando empezaba a hablar con una vocecita mimada que la haría morir de un infarto antes que admitir cualquier cosa. _

—¿Y como funciona esto?- preguntó Shima.

—Uh…-masculló Izumo ligeramente distraída, por lo que intentó retomar el asunto y dejar de mirar al peliazul- Alguien intenta sellar su poder para encerrarlo en otro cuerpo.

—Aparentemente iba a tomar la forma de un gato- dijo Shura sin soltarlo.

—¿Quién haría eso?- indagó Konekomaru.

—Quien sea, no sabia lo que hacia- dijo Yukio en cuanto se acomodó las gafas- Obligar a un demonio a adoptar otra forma no es sencillo, si sale mal te puede atacar.

_Ni siquiera los Aria más experimentados se arriesgarían, así que ahora el pobre infeliz era una mancha en el suelo. Seguramente consumido por el poder de las llamas azules de Nii-san._

_Eso logro que Rin mirara ese punto en particular, y aunque no había querido lastimar a nadie a propósito, eso explicaría porque no pudo moverse cuando estaba en el rio. _

—Andando- dijo Yukio al jalar el brazo de su hermano, para que se pudiera de pie. Eso hizo que Shura lo soltara casi de inmediato, pero admitía que no conto con que el peliazul rodeara su cuello con los brazos. De esa manera terminaron tan cerca, que podía verse reflejado en sus ojos.

_Su cabello seguía mojado y el agua escurría por las finas hebras, y las orejas felinas. Además, los nuevos apéndices se agacharon mientras el mayor frunció graciosamente el ceño. Quizás por eso Yukio no pudo evitarlo, pero su corazón casi se detuvo un segundo (aunque fuera medicamente imposible), y luego palpitó con tanta fuerza que se asusto. Porque las pálidas mejillas de su gemelo, adquirieron un bonito tono carmín una vez se apoyó descaradamente contra su cuerpo. _

—¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Bon justo cuando Yukio rodeó la estrecha cintura, y lo empujó más cerca para envolverlo en un apretado abrazo.

—Está herido- dijo sin apartar la mirada del enfurruñado semblante del bajito. Él lucia algo incomodo, en especial cuando los demás se acercaron para ayudar.

—Nii- llamó Shiemi, mientras Yuki-chan lo ayudo a sentarse.

—Pero él…-comenzó Bon en cuanto vio la sangre manchar la camisa blanca del colegio, de hecho apenas pareció notar las pequeñas heridas que surcaban la pálida piel.

—Intentaron sellar su poder- dijo Shura tras encogerse de hombros- Por eso ahora tiene esas bonitas orejas de gato, eso quiere decir que aunque no tuvieron éxito, al menos hicieron algo.

—Su poder debió reducirse- apoyó Yukio.

_Con cuidado dejó a Rin en el pasto, y se concentro en las heridas. Para ello desabotono lentamente la camisa, aunque sintió algo extraño al hacerlo, porque sus dedos rozaron descuidadamente los tramos de piel sana, y a cambio su Nii-san se estremeció._

—Lo siento ¿Te duele?

—No, estoy bien.

_Hasta ahora Rin no se había quejado, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el mayor hizo un mohín de enojo que vino acompañado por esas bonitas orejas agachadas. Era como si alguien lo hubiera regañado…por lo que lucia tan malditamente adorable, que no fue tan extraño que los demás se turbaran._

_En repuesta el exorcista de gafas rodó los ojos. Porque el resto desvió la mirada, como si así pudiera evitar cualquier emoción. Así que básicamente…esto iba a ser una larga noche. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aun faltaba para que el sol se ocultara, pero además del ataque de la noche anterior, no sabían que había pasado con los monjes. Por el momento, no tenían mayor pista que un par de conjeturas sobre tratar con demonios descuidados (_en apariencia_) Porque enserio, ¿a quien se le ocurre intentar sellar el poder del hijo de satán? A no ser claro, que se tenga el poder suficiente para obligarlo a cambiar de forma.

Shura selló parte del poder de Nii-san con ayuda del anillo que le colocó en la cola, pero eso era diferente. Ella no lo suprimió por completo, y sabia que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder hacerlo.

—Hn.

Aunque, Yukio no pudo pensar demasiado en el asunto, porque su mirada recayó en los exorcistas que seguían durmiendo. Habían llegado al medio día luego de haber revisado los alrededores, y reforzar la barrera alrededor del templo. Después se acostaron a dormir.

Salir en la noche es más efectivo, en especial cuando sólo tenían tres días para encontrar algo. Claro que regresar al colegio con las manos vacías no es precisamente agradable. Por lo que con eso en mente se concentro en lo que hacia; dentro de 30 minutos despertaría a los demás. Así no seria ni muy tarde, ni muy temprano. Él se había levantado antes para preparar sus armas y todo lo necesario para lidiar con los nidos del área, sin embargo toda estoicidad se turbo sin aviso. Fue como una corriente eléctrica que lo sacudió, aunque lo máximo que mostró por fuera fue un pequeño tic en la ceja.

Lo cual quizás era estúpido, ya que hace exactamente 10 minutos Suguro giró aun dormido, y abrazó a Rin por la espalda. La habitación no era tan grande, porque a diferencia de las chicas ellos eran más, y ahora prácticamente estaban unos sobre otros.

El castaño no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pero no es como si le importara, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es decir, el monje sólo tenía los brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura su hermano, y en el proceso le alzó un poco la camisa. Ver como su mano estaba prácticamente sobre el abdomen desnudo no significaba nada, ni siquiera cuando Suguro se agazapo de tal manera que lo estrechó con fuerza y…

…¡Demonios! Se le regó el agua bendita.

—Tks.

Molesto, chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a secar el desastre. Sin embargo, en algún punto del asunto Rin se levanto con un bostezo, y apartó los brazos que lo sujetaban. Luego salió de la habitación tambaleante por el sueño, y regreso pasados unos minutos con un sándwich y un jugo.

—No trabajes tanto- dijo medio dormido, al sentarse frente a su hermano y entregarle la comida.

—Gracias Nii-san.

Esto era normal, Rin hacia ese tipo de cosas (_como toda buena madre)_, sin ser realmente consiente de ello. Mas, hubo algo que se sintió increíblemente mal, ya que su corazón se aceleró tan rápido que fue casi doloroso. Cosa que definitivamente empeoro, una vez lo vio restregarse un ojo con las orejas agachadas, y la cola demoniaca meciéndose lentamente de un lado a otro.

—¿Estas enojado?- preguntó el peliazul de repente, mientras el otro bebió un poco de jugo.

Yukio negó con la cabeza, y sin hablar le pidió una explicación.

—Has estado algo extraño últimamente.

—Estas imaginando cosas- dijo antes de ver el sándwich y dejarlo de lado casi de inmediato - ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?

—No cambies de tema- se quejo Rin, y sus orejas se fueron hacia atrás en fastidio.

—No lo hago Nii-san, álzate la camisa.

—Hn.

El mas bajito frunció el ceño y entreabrió los labios para seguir discutiendo, pero los cerró tan pronto como alzó la prenda y sintió un amable roce. Ahí surgió un curioso cosquilleo, que aumento conforme el otro demonio colocó las manos sobre su piel.

—Parece que no tienes contusiones, y la mayoría de golpes han desaparecido- informó concentrado en la suave textura. Primero subió por la cintura, hasta que la venda del torso se interpuso en su camino- ¿Te duele?

Rin negó enérgicamente la cabeza, así que el castaño acepto la respuesta para revisarle el brazo. Apenas y presiono la extremidad, para buscar rastros de dolor. Cuando no lo encontró, siguió adelante.

—¿Uh?

Aunque para el primogénito de los Okumura fue difícil no parpadear cuando unas frías manos sujetaron su rostro, y acariciaron sus mejillas. Sonrojarse fue estúpido, pero no pudo evitarlo, especialmente cuando sus ojos se encontraron y… ¿Desde un principio habían estado tan cerca?

—Los bigotes desaparecieron- susurró Yukio.

Rin apenas asintió, porque se veía confundido, cosa que resulta comprensible debido a los suaves roces que más bien parecían caricias, y no que lo estuviera revisando. Pero siendo honesto, esta no era una sensación nueva, es sólo que…nunca se había sentido así. Además, su hermano también se veía algo inquieto, a su estoica e indiferente manera, pero inquieto al fin y al cabo.

—Es…espera.

Oh, eso sonó como un gemido entrecortado. El cual vino acompañado por un sutil temblorcito que surgió, cuando el menor atrapó una de sus orejas y la frotó entre los dedos.

—Yukio…-pidió por lo bajo.

—…

En algún momento, Rin se fue hacia adelante, así que la distancia entre ambos se redujo de manera alarmante. Donde esos suaves temblorcitos comenzaban a representar una seria distracción para Yukio. Claro que eso no evito que siguiera frotando esa suave, y afelpadita oreja felina.

Eso parecía hacer que Nii-san se sintiera débil, porque al final apoyó las manos en sus brazos, y su mirada tuvo un tinte incierto que vino acompañado por un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

—Lo siento- dijo el de gafas sin soltarlo, y durante un par de minutos siguió concentrado en eso que provocaba.

Al final se deslizó a un lado, y le acaricio el cabello hasta que dejó de temblar. Después colocó las manos en sus hombros, y obligó a Rin a irse hacia atrás, porque desde hace un rato mantenía la cabeza oculta entre la curvatura de su cuello y el hombro.

El roce, y la respiración entrecortada sobre su piel lo erizaron, y definitivamente aumentaron los latidos de su corazón. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio a los ojos, una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios. Porque ahí estaba ese enfurruñado muchacho, con el ceño fruncido y con ese par de apéndices que se agacharon algo mosqueados.

—En verdad lo siento- repitió con ese tono que sonaba como una suave risita- ¿Te sientes adormecido si las toco?

—No fastidies- dijo Rin una vez lo empujó por el pecho, ya que el castaño apenas y rozó la oreja derecha. Eso lo obligó cerrar un ojo como acto reflejo.

—Necesito saber si es un problema cuando pelees, o si es un punto débil como tú cola- señaló Yukio sin soltarlo. Primero sus dedos la delinearon, casi como si no las quisiera tocar del todo, y a cambio su gemelo respiró con fuerza.

—Nadie va a tocarme las orejas- objetó sin lograr que el rubor disminuyera. Por eso lo empujó un poco más fuerte, pero todavía parecía insuficiente para apartarlo. Quizás porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente, y el otro parecía aprovecharse de eso- Para cuando estén tan cerca como para intentarlo, ya los habré acabado.

En eso tenia razón, por lo que Yukio lo dejó en paz algo renuente. No obstante, después volvió a sujetar su rostro, y le acarició otra vez las mejillas.

—Tus ojos volvieron a ser como antes- informó- A este paso, mañana por la tarde volverás a la normalidad. Abre la boca.

—Ahhhh

Si Rin iba a decir algo, sencillamente lo olvido porque terminó obedeciendo. Seguramente por eso el más alto pareció titubear. Yukio no podía explicar porque de repente sentía esa necesidad de tocarlo, ni de lograr que reaccionara como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Porque verlo alterado logro que ese deje demoniaco curvara sus labios, con ese aire oscuro y sexy que estremeció al peliazul.

Sin embargo, Yukio deshizo cualquier pensamiento al ver a su Nii-san con los labios entreabiertos; dispuesto y confiado a que lo revisara. El tenue nacarado, y las bonitas orejas de gato que se movieron, tal vez en respuesta a algún sonido distante, sencillamente lo hicieron carraspear. Por ello, tocó ligeramente los delgados contornos.

Sus labios eran suaves y blanditos; así que fue casi normal que su respiración se cortara de repente. Luego se aceleró un poco más de lo normal, y consiguió que titubeara. Aunque en un intento por concentrarse, retomó lo que estaba haciendo y tocó uno de sus colmillos.

—Recuperaron su tamaño normal, y….

Él mismo se interrumpió cuando tocó su lengua. Obviamente se sentía húmedo y mojado, pero esos intentos ojos azules comenzaron a ponerlo nervioso. Pero al menos cumplió su cometido de "investigar" que ya no se sentía como la de un gato.

—…y...pareces estar bien- comentó.

—eho ehs uehno ¿ho? (eso es bueno, ¿no?)

Que lo mordiera casualmente no podía significar mucho, pero lo sacudió sin aviso. Aunque, en realidad no supo muy bien que ocurrió, porque lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta fue que sujetó a su Nii-san por la nuca, y lo jaló hasta que pudo verse reflejado en sus ojos. Por eso ambos terminaron respirando el mismo aire. Donde lo que realmente lo hizo sonrojar, fue apartar el dedo de su boca, y mojar sutilmente sus labios cuando lo colocó en la comisura.

—Nii-san…

Sinceramente no sabía que iba a decir, o hacer, pero Rin espero atento sin apenas parpadear. Porque es difícil saber lo que ocurre cuando el corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza; seguramente por eso no se movió y aguardo paciente, con esa curiosa mirada que estrujo el pecho contrario. Era como si Yukio le digiera algo sin hablar, pero no podía descifrar el intenso brillo que le cortó la respiración, cuando le pareció que el menor se inclino un poco mas cerca. Ahora podía sentir el sutil roce de sus labios.

—¡A levantarse!- exclamó Shura tras azotar la puerta. Claro que se vio forzada a parpadear curiosa cuando Yukio se incorporo de repente. Ambos gemelos lucían algo tensos, e incomodos, por lo que ella termino recargándose en la puerta como si así pudiera descifrar su comportamiento - ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada- áspero el castaño antes de pasar por su lado sin mirarla. De esa manera pudo perderse por el pasillo sin decir nada.

Ahí fue fácil notar que había anochecido, y si la exorcista vino a despertarlos, entonces debía ser realmente tarde. Por dentro maldijo, pero al final sencillamente acomodo las cosas que tomó al salir. Casi de inmediato chasqueo la lengua, mientras su cola se balanceó inquieta de un lado a otro.

¿Qué demonios estuvo a punto de hacer? ¿Y porque su corazón parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto? Si no palpitaba mas despacio, definitivamente le daría un ataque. Además, estaba furiosamente sonrojado, por lo que debió respirar hondo y calmarse.

No podía creer que se había acercado tanto, cuando se prometió a si mismo mantener distancia desde el ultimo incidente (_donde le incendio la ropa) _Esto comenzaba a ser estúpido, porque sinceramente que podría tener su Nii-san para que perdiera el control de esta manera.

—Tks.

Molesto frunció el ceño. No sabía porque su vida tenía que ser tan complicada, pero mientras su mirada tuvo un brillo oscuro, supo que ese imbécil demonio al que llamaba hermano, era el único que podía alterarlo, y eso no le gustaba. Se sentía tenso y torpe por ello…además, enserio ¡¿Qué demonios estuvo a punto de hacer?

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Wiiiiii actualización °¬°!

Ro: xDDD

Ann: Por alguna razón termine encantada con esta serie oO, y esta en pareja en particular me encanta °¬° así que espero les guste el Fic Ne n-n

Ro: Ann intentara no demorarse tanto la próxima vez Ne n—n.

Ann: Hai n0n

Ro: Oks, por ahora nos despedimos n¬n.

Como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan donde dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: (Happy Dance part Two xD) ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ro: xDDDD


	3. TAKE ME ON THE FLOOR

(Turba molesta por la espera ¬¬)

Ro: Créanme, esto no es nada comparado con lo que Ann suele tardar xDDD

Ann: oO… por favor no me ayudes ¬¬, además iba a actualizar antes TT-TT, pero un malvado balón de básquet me ataco sin aviso TT-TT

Ro: Esos son los riesgos del deporte u¬uUU

Ann: Eso creo xDU, sin embargo mis dos deditos fueron los que pagaron, así que psss no podía escribir o.o. Lo cual en realidad fue trágico porque ni el mouse podía usar TT-TT

Ro: De acuerdo xD, el Fic tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n.

Ok, Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO TRES: TAKE ME ON THE FLOOR (**The Veronicas**)

_Era una noche calurosa que tenia el mismo aire pegajoso, que posiblemente anunciaría una tormenta; aunque Yukio no estaba tan seguro si ese calor hacia parte del ambiente, o sólo se lo estaba imaginando. Molesto chasqueó la lengua. Ahora se sentía casi mareado, tanto que debió aflojar la corbata y desbotonar los primeros tres botones de la camisa, para luego acomodar la gabardina que sostenía bajo el brazo. _

_Que no él llevara apropiadamente el uniforme de exorcista era inusual, así que maldijo por lo bajo y siguió caminando hacia los dormitorios. Por dentro se sentía aturdido y cansado, como si estuviera enfermo._

—Maldita Shura- masculló al llevarse una mano a la cabeza debido al molesto dolor de cabeza, que parecía aumentar con cada paso. Quizás no sabía porque ella tenia la culpa de la situación, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Después de todo habían estado entrenando, y a la mujer se le cayó accidentalmente uno de sus estuches.

"**¿Por qué no eres un caballero y lo recoges?"**

Repitió en su mente, y a cambio gruñó entre dientes. Porque fue tan estúpido que le hizo caso, y cuando se irguió, un extraño polvo le cayó en el brazo. Su primera reacción fue abrir el estuche, pero adentro vio varios frasquitos sin etiquetas que se habían abierto y terminaron mezclados. Cuando miró a la exorcista, ella se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, y pronunciar un despreocupado **"Jamás llevo nada peligroso ahí"**

_Por precaución, Yukio se tomó algunos antídotos base (de esos que sirven para casi cualquier cosa) pero aparentemente no estaban funcionando, porque sentía esa mezcla indecisa de frio y calor que comenzaba a fastidiarle._

—Hn- áspero de mala gana, una vez abrió la puerta de los dormitorios- Tadaima (ya llegue)

—_**Okaerinasai**_ (Bienvenido)-sonó desde la cocina así que arrastró los pies hacia ella, como comenzaba a ser la costumbre- _**Ya casi esta la cena.**_

_La última misión fue hace una semana, Nii-san había vuelto a la normalidad como había previsto, aunque no encontraron rastros de los monjes, ni de quienes intentaron sellar sus_ _poderes. Además, no ocurrió nada anormal después de eso, no hubo más atentados, ni siquiera tuvieron que pelear una segunda vez. Por lo que volvieron al colegio con las manos vacías._

_Mephisto abandonó el tema casi de inmediato, lo cual fue algo extraño pero no particularmente anormal. Claro que en un principio sintió como si hubiera perdido su tiempo, y lo único que consiguió fue que un loco casi sellara a su gemelo; tal vez por eso fue comprensible que estuviera de mal humor los primeros días. _

_Con un suspiro decidió olvidar el asunto, porque ahora en verdad no era el momento para pensar en ello. Por eso, entró en la cocina donde Rin lo miró un momento, antes de volver su atención en las ollas. _

_Le había sonreído mientras Yukio dejó la maleta y la gabardina en un asiento de la mesa; sin embargo hubo algo curioso, algo que no parecía ir del todo bien. Quizás por eso apenas giró, sintió un "Click" (como el de toda buena madre cuando presiente que algo le sucede a su hijo) Aunque no pudo dar la vuelta, ya que un par de brazos rodearon su cintura por detrás._

—¿Yukio?- llamó cuando su espalda quedo contra el pecho ajeno, y el rostro de su hermano terminó en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro- Tienes fiebre.

—No te muevas- dijo el castaño de mala gana una vez lo estrechó un poco más fuerte.

_Por el momento no sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, el menor se sentía desorientado y tan cansado que cuando vio a Nii-san, sólo quiso acercarse. Rin tenia un delantal rosa, y su cola demoniaca se había estado meciendo hasta que lo abrazó. Sin embargo nada de eso importo, porque se maravillo con ese cuerpo tibio que tenía tan cerca. _

_Ahí reparo en la respiración lenta y calmada, y en ese delicioso aroma que lo erizó sin razón aparente. _

—Yukio…-repitió Rin en cuanto pudo girar entre sus brazos. El castaño no se movió, de hecho volvió a apoyar el rostro en su cuello. Y eso le facilito sentir su temperatura.

_El peliazul parecía más ocupado en querer ver a su hermano, que en la posición en que se encontraban. Lucia ajeno al par de brazos que lo sujetaron, y se cerraron de manera casi hermética alrededor su cintura, o a las piernas que se deslizaron entre las propias, para crear ese tipo abrazo íntimo donde podía sentir plenamente el cuerpo contrario. _

_Por otro lado, a Yukio le pareció delicioso el sutil roce en sus muslos, en especial cuando respiró sobre la piel descubierta de su cuello, y a cambio lo sintió estremecerse. El detalle sencillamente subió de nivel, cuando las manos que descansaban en sus hombros lo apretaron con más fuera. Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Rin, ya que alcanzó su cola demoniaca con la propia, y creo una leve presión. Al principio apenas y se tocaban, pero luego se enredaron de tal manera, que las piernas de su Nii-san temblaron. _

—No actúes como un niño- regañó el mayor con el ceño fruncido, en un intento por concentrarse en lo realmente importante: la fiebre. Y no en la extraña manera como estaban- Déjame verte.

—Hn.

_Yukio no quería, se sentía tan cálido y agradable que no tenía deseos de soltarlo, ni de moverse mas de lo necesario. Pero su gemelo, terco como sólo él puede ser, lo empujó de los hombros hasta que ambas miradas se encontraron. _

—Estas enfermo- dijo al tocar su frente y las mejillas que estaban enrojecidas- No sabia que a los demonios les daba gripa.

—Es culpa de Shura- insistió Yukio, sin molestarle haberla llamado por su nombre- ¿Uh?

_Aunque por la expresión que puso Rin, supuso que no debía estar tan bien como para olvidar los modismos que usualmente empleaba. Mas, como ese era el menor de sus problemas, se acercó otra vez. La diferencia radico en la repentina presión que obligó al más bajito a irse hacia atrás, hasta que cualquier soporte desapareció y sólo un doloroso golpe en la cabeza lo llevo al suelo. _

—Itai (duele)- musitó Rin con los ojos cerrados. La posición no era precisamente la más cómoda, ya que su hermano todavía lo estaba abrazando por la cintura, así que las extremidades curvaron ligeramente su espalda- Yuki…

—No deberías cocinar con el uniforme puesto- interrumpió una vez susurró las palabras en su oído.

—Yukio muévete- ordenó. Pero cuando tocó sus brazos, unas pequeñas llamas cubrieron el cuerpo del castaño, así que debió soltarlo-…vamos arriba para que descanses.

—Me gusta estar así. Nii-san es cálido y se siente bien.

—Pero tienes fiebre- insistió Rin sin saber muy bien donde colocar las manos. Si lo tocaba comenzaba a incendiarse, y lo que menos quería, era que quemara la cocina porque no tenían dinero para repararla.

—No me importa- dijo Yukio por lo bajo, mientras se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo que tenia encerrado bajo el suyo. Ahí sus labios rozaron el cuello expuesto, y a cambio obtuvo un leve temblorcito que le pareció sencillamente interesante.

—Coopera conmigo, es mejor si subimos.

_En este momento el peliazul sentía un incomodo cosquilleo, uno que aumentaba conforme los labios contrarios subían por su cuello sin tocarlo. Por ello, un tenue rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas debido a las piernas de Yukio resbalaron entre las suyas, y se deslizaron lentamente hacia su entrepierna. _

—Yukio enserio, no podemos quedarnos toda la noche en el suelo. Vas a empeorar, y la cena se va a quemar, además… ¡Deja de respirarme en el cuello!- reclamó luego de erizarse como un gato. Él quizás frunció el ceño, pero era difícil tomarlo enserio si su rostro tenia ese encantador tinte carmín.

—Lo siento Nii-san- dijo algo ronco antes de alzarse un poco para mirarlo. Él definitivamente no quería que se enojara.

—Esta bien, no pasa nada- dijo una vez pudo ver el rostro sonrojado, y los ojos entrecerrados por la congestión.

_Rin no podía hacer gran cosa si su hermano menor lucia tan cansado, y necesitado. Por eso Yukio sonrió; Nii-san siempre había sido muy permisivo, aunque en esta situación eso no sonaba tan bien como debería. No cuando se sentía tan aturdido, y por cierto estaba encima de él, muchas gracias. _

_Esto comenzaba a ser estúpido, incluso verlo sonreír a pesar de la extraña situación sacudió su corazón. Además, la agradable presión lo hizo sonrojar; por suerte tenia fiebre o de lo contrario el otro se daría cuenta. _

—¿Estas bien?- preguntó Rin con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza, ya que fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió colocarlas para no causar un incendio.

—Cansado- susurró una vez apoyó la frente contra la suya. Al final sencillamente deslizó las manos por la estrecha cintura, y las acomodo a cada lado de la cabeza contraria. De esa manera cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo.

—Tienes mucha fiebre ¿Vamos arriba?

—No lo digas así.

…_no con ese tono de voz, donde su mente lo hacia sonar como alguna proposición indecente. _

—¿De que estas…?

_Tal vez por eso se inclino sólo un poco, no necesito moverse mucho de todas maneras, ya que la cercanía le permitió alcanzar sus labios sin ningún problema. Fue una suave presión, donde esos delgados contornos parecían hechos para los suyos. También eran blandos y calientes, así que no dudo en apresarlos con suavidad._

_El peliazul por otro lado, abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa, y se estremeció apenas sintió la delicada presión. Una corriente viajó por su espalda, y se sonrojo violentamente cuando una húmeda intrusa lo lamio. _

_Claro que apretó con fuerza los ojos, cuando su gemelo mordió su labio inferior para luego lamerlo a modo de disculpa. Además, Yukio se movió quizás en busca de una posición más cómoda, pero a cambio una de sus piernas presionó descaradamente su entrepierna. Y antes de poder objetar, una manó se colocó en su frente, para que llevara la cabeza hacia atrás. Fue un gesto simple y delicado, pero se volvió húmedo y obsceno cuando el más alto siguió el movimiento, y su cuerpo volvió a frotarse contra el suyo. _

_A Yukio no le importaba admitir que se aprovechó del aturdimiento de Nii-san para deslizarse entres esos labios, que estaban deliciosamente entreabiertos. _

—Nhhh- gimió Rin con la respiración desecha. La manera como su lengua lo acaricio, hizo saltar su corazón con tanta fuerza, que se sintió desorientado. Porque era inusual y extraño, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse, era como si estuviera encadenado al suelo. Eso sin mencionar que sentía un hormigueo en el pecho, mientras su boca seguía ocupada —Ahh…

_Jadeó una vez se separaron, y un furioso rubor cubrió su rostro por el delgado hilo de saliva que resbalo por la comisura de los labios. Ahí, el menor le dedico una profunda mirada, y agitado como estaba, Rin sólo pudo temblar por la sexy expresión que rozaba la oscuridad natural de Yukio. _

_No obstante, hubo algo que estuvo mal cuando el castaño se lamio los labios, y él se encontró siguiendo el movimiento. Lo cual empeoró cuando su hermano volvo a acercarse, así que terminó tensándose. _

—Yukio…-gimoteo suavecito, sin saber muy bien que hacer- Yukio…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

…demonios, su hombre sonaba caliente en esta situación, pero había algo que no cuadraba. Y ¿desde hace cuanto estaba acostado de lado? Sin dudar abrió los ojos, aunque no estaba muy seguro del momento en que los cerró.

Dudoso, se encontró sobre un agradable colchón. Sin embargo, identificar el lugar como su habitación le tomó más tiempo del debido. En especial cuando lo único que llamó su atención era el cálido cuerpo que descansaba junto al suyo. Rin estaba completamente dormido, y estaba tan cerca que casi podían respirar el mismo aire.

"_¡Wwwwaaaaaaaaa!"_

Por dentro gritó, ya que estaba abrazando a su Nii-san por la cintura. La presión era descarada, lo suficiente como para no poder decir nada en voz alta, además su primera reacción fue sentarse completamente asustado, y buscar algo de espacio. No sabía porque estaban en la misma cama, así que lo único que pudo hacer saltar contra la pared.

Ahí noto que sus manos estaban juntas, mas no pudo pensar mucho en ello, ya que Rin abrió lentamente los ojos para luego sentarse con parsimonia. El bajito tenía ese tipo de sensual adormecimiento, que forzó a Yukio a pegarse a la pared como si intentara escapar o fundirse con ella.

—¿N…Nii-san?- masculló en cuanto el otro comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas, tanto así que pudo verse reflejado en sus ojos.

El mayor lucia medio dormido, así que el castaño sintió el corazón descontrolado. Y como si respirar fuera difícil, se quedo sin aire una vez terminaron lo suficientemente cerca como para besarse. Por eso, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar su mano con fuerza. Aunque luego su mirada se suavizo, quizás porque se sintió hipnotizado de los escasos centímetros que lo separaban para reclamar su boca.

—Ya no tienes fiebre- dijo Rin con sus frentes juntas, y ya un poco mas despierto que antes- Eso es bueno, ¿Te sientes mejor?

Y así sin más, se alejó con una sonrisa que dejó aun sonrojado y aturdido exorcista, que no entendía que acaba de ocurrir. También se sentía algo desilusionado, pero no iba a entrar en detalles ni pensaría en eso otra vez. Así que olvidemos que siquiera lo contemplo. Gracias.

—¿Qué haces en mi cama Nii-san?- preguntó luego de dar un segundo reconocimiento del espacio.

—Debí quedarme dormido- dijo Rin con poco interés. Por el momento se veía contento, incluso su cola se movió de un lado a otro, acorde a su estado de animo- Estuviste enfermo toda la noche.

—No me acuerdo de eso- admitió Yukio antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello. También soltó disimuladamente la mano que aun tenía prisionera. Fue un gesto sencillo y delicado, donde sus dedos se rozaron una última vez antes de alejarse por completo.

—¿Enserio? Oh bueno, no importa. Supongo que es normal, estuviste inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?- indagó sin que se notaran mucho las ganas de saber. Después de todo, el recuerdo de ese beso lo golpeó con tanta fuerza, que sentía que se estaba sonrojando de nuevo.

—Apenas pisaste la puerta del dormitorio te desmayaste.

¿Entonces fue un sueño? Bueno, considerando la manera como se estaban apretando mientras dormían…. Nononononono, de ninguna manera estaba aceptando que tuvo un sueño húmedo con su gemelo ¡Porque definitivamente no era así! Y… Demonios, necesitaba una almohada.

Avergonzado, y más descolocado que al principio, el menor debió colocarse algo sobre el regazo, mientras Rin se bajó de la cama.

—Estas rojo- señaló con una desenvoltura que tensó a Yukio. Porque pensar en el motivo, únicamente lo empeoraba todo- ¿Tienes fiebre otra vez?

—Estoy bien Nii-san- aseguró cuando debió atrapar las manos que pretendían revisar su temperatura- Voy a bañarme, luego…

—¡Te acompaño!

—…

Decir que se sonrojo desmeritaría el violento rubor que lo golpeó sin aviso. Porque imaginarse en semejante situación definitivamente rompió su calma. Y ahí, mientras estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, miró a su gemelo como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma, o fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

—¿Qué?- masculló una vez pudo coordinar palabras. Por dentro se felicito porque su voz no se rompiera, pero por fuera lucho para mantenerse tan serio como pudiera, lo cual en realidad no fue mucho.

—Te desmayaste ayer- dijo Rin con determinación, y la misma seriedad que mostraba frente a temas en los que no iba a ceder- ¿Qué pasa si te desmayas de nuevo?

—Eso no va a ocurrir. Ya me siento mejor, además no somos niños no podemos bañarnos juntos.

—Claro que podemos- insistió terco. Incluso frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin comprender porque se resistía a algo que en verdad era muy simple.

—Además necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Eso detuvo el breve forcejeo, donde Rin intentaba soltar sus manos para revisarlo.

Sinceramente este no era el mejor momento para que su hermano lo tocara. Sin embargo, el peliazul lo observó primero curioso, y luego algo dudoso, pero no se alejó así que sus manos seguían juntas.

—¿Enserio, qué es?

—Ve a la tienda de Shiemi y tráeme unas cosas ¿si?

—¡Seguro!

Serle útil era agradable, así que su sonrisa podía ser casi contagiosa. Aunque eso hizo que Yukio se sintiera mal por mentirle. Claro que era por su bien, en verdad no quería bañarse con él, si lo hacia probablemente se desmayaría de nuevo. Lo cual reafirmaba su terquedad al no querer buscar explicaciones.

—Ve a cambiarte. Te hare una lista.

—…

Oh, en ese instante el mayor dudo. Fue como si se diera cuenta que debería dejarlo solo, y aunque Yukio era un demonio y estaría bien por su cuenta, no pudo evitar actuar como cuando eran niños y el menor se enfermaba. Sin embargo, el detalle lo erizó, porque mentirle ahora en verdad no se sentía bien.

—Estaré bien- aseguró con una leve sonrisa, donde le apretó ligeramente las manos para convencerlo.

—De acuerdo ¿Qué necesitas?

Preguntó Rin una vez dio media vuelta para quitarse la camisa, y buscar otra con la que pudiera salir. Yukio fingió indiferencia de la piel desnuda, pero primero se aseguró que podía quitarse la almohada del regazo (_por mas vergonzosos que sonara) _y luego se puso de pie. En el escritorio tomó papel, y pensó en lo que podría necesitar; al final escribió algunas cosas que si bien le hacían falta, no eran tan importantes como para salir en ese preciso momento.

—¿Para que es todo esto?- indagó Rin una vez se acercó- ¿Te ayudara a sentirte mejor?

—Aquí tienes.

Mentir por omisión es tan malo como una mentira regular, por lo que prefirió no responder la pregunta. Por fortuna Nii-san tenía la misma confianza ciega de siempre, y eso era una ventaja.

—De acuerdo- dijo cuando tomó la lista- No tardo. Acuéstate otra vez, hare el desayuno cuando vuelva.

Sin decir nada, dejó que el bajito tomara su mano y lo guiara de nuevo a la cama. Después el peliazul lo hizo acostarse, le colocó la cobija encima, y tomó su temperatura un par de veces para asegurarse que estaba bien.

—No me demoro- repitió al caminar hacia la puerta, y dedicarle una bonita sonrisa antes de irse.

—Hai (si)

Parecía que su gemelo era feliz cuidándolo, así que dejaría que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, cuando el demonio se fue, Yukio se permitió soltar todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo desde que despertó. Realmente se sentía tenso y cansado, por lo que bañarse sonaba casi refrescante.

—Hn.

No sabía que estaba tan agotado hasta que se sentó, y se llevo una mano a la cara. No podía creer que estuviera enfermo, y mucho menos que se hubiera desmayado; y ese sueño… Dios, ese sueño. Se estremeció al recordar como esa húmeda boca estuvo a su entera disposición, y como lo sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo en cuanto lo lamio.

¿Si lo besaba, reaccionaria de la misma manera?

—Tks.

Incomodo, negó un par de veces la cabeza, y maldijo antes de quitarse la cobija de encima.

—¿Uh?

Claro que hubo algo que llamó su atención. Tenía algo en la mano que lo forzó a alzarla. Ahí vio un hilo rojo amarrado en su meñique; era tan largo que lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió por la puerta. Luego hubo un denso silencio, semejante a ese tipo de fuerzas extrañas que se roban el color sin aviso ni anticipación, porque Yukio estaba tieso como una tabla, y ahora se veía igual a un fantasma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dormir para ella, era uno de esos placeres que vale la pena prolongar. No importaba que el despertador sonara tres veces porque siempre lo apagaba. Incluso lo escondió en el cajón de la cómoda para seguir durmiendo. La tranquilidad que le siguió, logro que respirara hondo mientras se acurrucó en su puesto con una sonrisa felina.

—¡Shura!

…hasta que ese grito la hizo saltar en la cama. Asustada en un principio, entrecerró los ojos con la espada en la mano, mientras intentó acostumbrarse al cambio de luz proporcionado por la puerta abierta.

—¿Qué…?- masculló adormilada. Tardo un momento en identificar a ese muchacho de gafas que se acercó corriendo.

—¿Qué es esto?– preguntó Yukio al tomarla de la camisa. Era lo único que la rubia tenia puesto, una enorme camisa que le cubría casi hasta las rodillas, pero a él no pareció importarle el detalle, ya que se subió en el colchón.

Shura debió ponerle orden a la situación, así que lo primero que hizo fue apartar la espada que desapareció casi sin dudar. Luego parpadeó un par de veces como si eso ayudara.

—¿Acaso esto es una declaración?- dijo con sueño, y mas despeinada de lo que podría ser atractivo. En verdad no entendía porque le mostraba la mano, en especial el dedo meñique.

—¡¿Ves esto?

—¿La declaración de amor?- bostezó.

—¡No! ¡Esto!- insistió al mostrarle algo aparentemente imaginario- ¡El hilo!

—¿Del amor?

Viendo que ya no había manera de seguir durmiendo, se acomodó mejor en la cama. Por lo que el otro debió soltarla.

—¿No lo ves?- preguntó Yukio con el ceño fruncido, y un deje de duda en la voz.

—¿Ver que?

—¡Esto!

—Me rindo, si no es una declaración de amor, no sé de que me estas hablando- dijo despreocupada- Sinceramente pensé que te gustaba alguien mas. Y en verdad lamento desilusionarte, pero no me gustan los hombres menores.

—Tks, de ninguna manera me enamoraría de ti, no digas tonterías- áspero el castaño al sentarse mejor en la cama.

—¿Entonces porque me estas mostrando la…?

A la exorcista no le importaba ese tipo de agresividad, estaba acostumbrada y no se lo tomaba enserio. Después de todo su relación siempre había sido así, y no podía culparlo cuando fue ella la que empezó a molestarlo desde niño.

—Oh…-silbó la mujer en entendimiento, así que sonrió y saltó en el colchón con entusiasmo- ¡¿Puedes ver la línea roja del amor?

Según la creencia japonesa, el destino conectaba a dos personas mediante un hilo rojo atado al meñique. Así ambos amantes se encontrarían, porque estaban predestinados a estar juntos. Sin embargo, cuando el menor de los Okumura no respondió, su sonrisa se ensancho.

—¿Tengo una línea?- preguntó una vez alzó la mano.

—Si, pero…

Bastó con una mirada para responder, mas el gritico femenino le hizo fruncir el ceño. A veces olvidaba que era una chica, quizás por que lo único que hacia Shura era fastidiarle la vida…como ahora.

—¿Quieres callarte?- gruñó de mala gana- No se lo que estoy viendo, ¿Cómo demonios voy a saber lo que significa esta línea?

—Cierto, necesitamos pruebas. Oh ya se ¡Vamos a buscar una pareja!

—No vamos a ninguna parte. ¿Acaso no te parece extraño que este viendo cosas que no debería ver?

—Bueno…

—¡Esto es tú culpa! Esto empezó cuando recogí ese estúpido estuche.

Esta vez Shura lo miró pensativa, como si en verdad intentara recordar algo, pero al final se encogió de hombros y se sentó en posición india.

—No tengo nada en mis estuches que hagan esto. Te lo puedo asegurar ¿Quizás es algo relacionado a tú lado demoniaco?

Yukio arrugó la nariz en un gracioso gesto de disgusto, porque sabía que tenía razón. Él mismo había leído cientos de libros, y numerosos componentes que le ayudaban como el doctor que era, y ninguno de ellos explicaba los síntomas. La fiebre y el cansancio parecían tener sentido si consideraba que algo influencio su lado demoniaco, pero pensar que la línea representaba el amor era difícil. Después de todo, nada que tuviera que ver con ese lado podía ser tan inocente y puro.

—De acuerdo, me alisto y vamos a buscar a una pareja- sonrió Shura luego de un corto silencio. Con desenvoltura saltó de la cama, tomó ropa limpia y se metió al baño. En el proceso se quitó la camisa, y la lanzó en alguna parte del suelo.

—Hn.

Pero indiferente a cualquier cosa, Yukio resopló y se bajó del colchón. No se sentó en ninguna parte, porque se sentía inquieto. Era sábado, y aunque tenía clases (_como alumno normal, y no exorcista) _no iba a ir a ninguna parte hasta solucionar este problema.

Enfurruñado, observó su propia línea roja. No podía significar que estaba enamorado. Ni siquiera le gustaba alguien. Pero como fuera, cuando sonó su celular contestó de mala gana sin ni siquiera ver el identificador.

—Okumura.

—_**¡¿Yukio, donde estas?**_

—Nii-san…- dijo fuera de lugar. Incluso su enojo se desvaneció, porque se había olvidado por completo de su hermano, y ahora sólo pudo maldecir mentalmente-… lo siento, algo surgió y tuve que salir.

—_**¿Una misión?-**_ preguntó el peliazul. Su voz sonaba molesta, pero parecía que intentaba ser comprensivo- _**Estas enfermo, no se supone que te esfuerces.**_

—No es una misión- suspiró Yukio- Y enserio me siento bien, volveré mas tarde ¿De acuerdo?

—…

—¿Nii-san?

Hubo un breve silencio, que hizo que el castaño mirara su celular como si quisiera asegurarse que seguía funcionando. Cuando vio que si, lo colocó de nuevo en la oreja y esperó.

—_**De acuerdo- **_resopló Rin- _**Nos vemos luego, no te esfuerces demasiado.**_

—No lo hare.

Eso dio por terminada la llamada, sin embargo Yukio observó el aparato durante un largo minuto. Porque había algo extraño con la pausa, aunque no sabia que era, así que al final sólo pudo guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Ese día no traía el uniforme de exorcista porque no tenia trabajo, así que le bastó con unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa azul.

—¿Era Rin?- preguntó Shura tras de su espalda, mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla.

—Si- respondió apático antes de girar.

—Me sorprende que no viniera contigo. Ayer me llamó preocupado- dijo al sentarse en la cama, donde arrastró las botas consigo para ponérsela. Claro que el menor la observó con curiosidad una vez enarcó una ceja, y dio un par de pasos mas cerca- Aunque es comprensible si lo piensas, yo tampoco había escuchado de un demonio con gripa.

Había enfermedades propias de los demonios, pero la gripa no era una de ellas, así que fue fácil que el mayor de los Okumura se inquietara. Rin no hubiera podido llamar a los doctores del colegio sin saber si harían algo que podría poner en peligro a su hermano. Después de todo, el vaticano sólo necesitaba una excusa para colocarlos en aislamiento, o en el peor de los casos: matarlos.

Y Mephisto…bueno, Mephisto es Mephisto, y eso no inspira mucha confianza.

—Si tiene que ver con tú nueva habilidad, es razonable que te enfermaras. Cuando llegue Shiemi ya estaba con él, y en verdad nos distes muchos problemas. Sólo nos fuimos al amanecer cuando ya estabas mejor.

—Hn…gracias.

—De nada. Ahora vamos- sonrió Shura en cuanto lo empujó fuera de la habitación.

El más alto se dejó hacer sin decir nada. Hasta ahora no había pensado en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, o en el trabajo que debió pasar Nii-san para cuidarlo. Después de todo, hacerse cargo de un demonio no es lo mismo que con un humano, y eso significaba que si no podía controlarse, las llamas azules se saldrían de control.

—¿Lastime a alguien?

La rubia se detuvo justo cuando llegaron al patio del colegio. La zona verde era transitada por algunos alumnos que tenían clases, y otros se reunían para ir a la biblioteca, sin embargo ella sonrió con simpatía.

—Para nada, Rin se encargo de todo. Nosotras sólo lo guiábamos.

Esa en realidad no era una respuesta. Él pudo haber lastimado a su hermano, y no lo sabría porque los demonios sanaban rápido. Sin embargo, antes de poder indagar en el asunto, fue jalado hacia unos arbustos.

—De acuerdo, que dices de ellos ¿tiene un hilo que los une?

—Nh…No- respondió Yukio, luego de observar a una pareja que se abrazaba bajo un árbol.

—¿No?- repitió dudosa al mirarlos fijamente- Uh bueno, supongo que encontrar el amor verdadero es difícil.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que esto es sobre el amor?- insistió mientras se sentó en el suelo. Estar espiado detrás de unos matorrales no le hacia mucha gracia, en especial cuando las ramas lo estaban chuzando.

—Si lo piensas tiene sentido, eres un demonio, y atacar donde más duele es el objetivo ¿no?

Bueno, tenia que darle crédito, pero eso no evito que rodara los ojos mientras ella se acercó con una enorme sonrisa que lo obligó a retroceder.

—Tengo otra idea, sigamos tú línea.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué la mía?- preguntó incomodo de su entusiasmo, y el pícaro brillo en los ojos.

—No vas a esperar que yo lo haga ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué no?

—Las chicas no vamos por ahí persiguiendo hombres- dijo con fingida vergüenza , una que hizo que el muchacho frunciera el ceño, ya que esa falsa inocencia no le gustaba.

—Tú puedes ha…

…debió adivinar que lo golpearía, pero no pudo quejarse una vez fue forzado a incorporarse.

—¡Vamos!

—No- dijo serio y determinado, antes de alejarse- Esto es estúpido, me voy.

—Que no te de pena saber quien será tú amante.

—No me interesa saberlo, y tú estas loca.

La rubia resopló, pero sin interés en ello, Yukio dio media vuelta. Claro que antes de poder ir muy lejos, la exorcista se le lanzó por la espalda y lo abrazó por el cuello. De esa manera sentía la presión del pecho femenino, lo cual no era precisamente cómodo así que se removió inquieto.

—Ya entiendo- sonrió cínica. Porque ella no se había levantado a las ocho de la mañana para ser abandona; mucho menos cuando se acostó a la madrugada por culpa de ese exorcista-cuatro-ojos—Ya sabes quien es ¿no es así?

—No sé de que hablas- dijo Yukio sin mirarla- ¡Quítate!

—No quiero- se rio con los brazos fuertemente asidos. Era difícil no ahorcarlo, ya que estaba de puntitas debido a la diferencia de estaturas, pero eso la tuvo sin cuidado.

—Ejem.

Quizás lo único que detuvo el infantil forcejeo fue ese sonido, después de todo provenía de una voz conocida, donde lo único que pudieron hacer fue mirar a esos tres exorcistas, de los cuales dos los observaban algo avergonzados por la escena.

—Pensamos que estaba enfermo Okumura-sensei- dijo Shima con una sonrisa divertida. Bon y Konekomaru no compartían su buen humor, de hecho lucían incomodos.

—Íbamos a verlo- dijo el monje más bajito, en cuanto alzó un paquete de lo que parecía algo de comer.

—Estoy bien- dijo Yukio luego de soltarse.

El rudo gesto no fue tomado en cuenta por Shura, que dio un saltito hacia atrás y se llevo las manos a la cadera para adoptar una postura fresca y despreocupada. El demonio por otro lado, mostro una expresión seria una vez miró de reojo a los Exwire. Ellos tenia sus respectivos hilos rojos, pero ninguno iba a los dormitorios. De hecho la línea de Konekomaru iba en dirección opuesta a la de sus amigos, mientras que la de Shima y Bon seguía de frente, hasta perderse detrás de la espalda de Yukio. Y eso, por alguna razón lo hizo sentir tranquilo.

…claro que antes de poder decir algo, la tierra tembló, y con ella vino un fuerte golpe que se escuchó tras la espalda. De inmediato el castaño giró sobre los talones, donde el único incentivo que necesito para corre fue ver un destello azul en la distancia.

Los demás pensaron igual, porque antes de advertirlo, todos lo siguieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una nube de polvo lo hizo toser por lo bajo, y aunque no podía ver bien, logro moverse a tiempo. Después intentó limpiarse los ojos pero en cuanto saltó lejos, apenas y pudo ver que lo atacaba, lo que en realidad no sabia que era.

Ese es el problema con Rin, como no presta atención en clase difícilmente recuerda los nombres de los demonios. Este en particular era similar a los del tipo necrófago: deforme, y con dos cabezas. Él no sabia exactamente de donde salió, aunque parecía el menor de sus problemas cuando otros tres aparecieron de la nada.

El primogénito de los Okumura salió de los dormitorios porque necesitaba cosas que le faltaban para la comida, de hecho las bolsas habían quedado en alguna parte de la zona verde, y algunos de los ingredientes terminaron esparcidos por el lugar. Al principio creyó que alguien lo había empujado, pero en medio de la confusión no pudo asegurarlo. Por ahora se concentro en alejarse, aunque no fue muy lejos porque comenzó a toser. Además se sintió tan torpe y cansado, que su visión se distorsiono.

—¡Nii-san!

Al llamado de Yukio se le sumaron el de los demás, pero lo siguiente que Rin sintió, fue un duro golpe que lo lanzó dolorosamente contra un árbol. Luego, lo que suponía era Ghoul se acercó para estrellarlo contra el suelo, así que tosió falto de aire.

Yukio entrecerró los ojos. Todavía estaba lejos porque por alguna razón, su gemelo estaba fuera de la barrera que rodeaba el colegio. Algo debió llevarlo ahí, porque las bolsas de compras estaban del lado seguro, y Nii-san no era tan tonto como para no saber que no debía salir sin motivos.

—Hn.

Por el momento el detalle pareció pobre en insignificante, ya que vio al peliazul en el suelo con un Ghoul encima, sujetándolo por el cuello y los brazos. Por la forma como lo vio apretar los dientes, supo que el bastardo le iba a romper algo. Así que gruñó hasta que uno de sus colmillos sobresalió por la comisura de los labios.

Tal vez por eso no necesito de otra cosa para correr más rápido que los demás. Después llevo una mano a la base de la espalda y sacó las pistolas. Sin embargo oír a Rin gritar, fue lo único que necesito para encender sus llamas azules. Y antes que alguien siquiera pudiera ayudar, ya había derrotado a los cuatro demonios. Donde los disparos volaron certeros, y su agilidad lo llevo cerca de su hermano.

Ahí apretó con fuerza las armas por verlo limpiarse la sangre de la boca. Además, como sus ojos estaban llorosos por el polvo, se vio obligado a afilar la mirada. Claro que al final, Yukio sacudió la cabeza para intentar calmarse.

—¿Estas bien Nii-san?- dijo en cuanto guardo las pistolas, y se arrodillo a su lado.

—Vaya, eso fue… ¿asombroso?- tanteó Konekomaru.

—Fue rápido- apoyó Shima tras guardar su báculo.

—¿Qué sucedió Okumura?- preguntó Bon, que siguió a su sensei para acercarse al peliazul.

—No estoy seguro- dijo Rin. Cada cierto tiempo tosía, y eso se estaba convirtiendo en una situación molesta- Salieron de la nada.

—¿Por qué estabas fuera de la barrera del colegio?- dijo Shura, mientras el bajito se puso de pie.

—¿Eh?

Por su cara de confusión, fue fácil adivinar que no sabia de lo que le hablaban. Así que lo atribuyeron a un error, debido a su despistada naturaleza.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo Nii-san? Es peligroso salirse de la barrera.

—Necesitaba comprar unas cosas- áspero Rin.

—Eso no es una excusa. No puedes ser tan irresponsable como para no pensar en las consecuencias ¿Qué pasa si Amaimon te embosca?

—Pues no fue así, además no cometí ningún error. Alguien me empujo.

—¿Quién?- presionó Yukio.

En este punto no sabían exactamente porque empezaron a discutir, pero cada vez sus voces subían de nivel, y eso frenó a los demás que habían comenzado a recoger las bolsas. El único que apenas y se había movido era Bon, porque no sabia que hacer estando en la mitad de ambos.

Los gemelos se habían enojado sin razón aparente, así que no entendía de qué iba el asunto ¿Tal vez esta era la manera en que Okumura-sensei se mostraba preocupado?

—No vi quien era, pero…- se interrumpió cuando el más alto rodo los ojos, como si no le creyera mucho- ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Algo me empujo!

—O te caíste- intervino Shura.

—Yo sabría si me caí. No soy tan torpe.

—Si lo eres- dijo Bon- Te caíste ayer en educación física.

—¡Eso fue porque una araña me perseguía!- reclamó- ¡Además su telaraña me inmovilizo!

—Excusas, excusas- recitó el monje, mientras se alejó para ayudar con los víveres.

—No son excusas ¡Tú también te caíste!

Y así sin más, su hermano siguió a Bon, por lo que Yukio chasqueó la lengua en fastidio. Pero mientras los vio recoger las cosas, analizó con sumo cuidado el extraño contexto. A juzgar por el rastro dejado por las bolsas, el lugar donde terminó Rin, y el punto exacto donde había eliminado a los demonios, podía decir que si se había caído pero no sabía si fue por accidente, o alguien en verdad lo empujo. De ser así, debía ser alguien del colegio.

—Yukio.

Sin embargo la voz femenina lo distrajo. Ver a Shura a un palmo de distancia hizo que se alejara por acto reflejo; pero antes de poder ir muy lejos, ella colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros en una actitud cómplice, que únicamente le auspicio una mirada dudosa.

—Se me ocurrió que podrías mirar las líneas de ellos, quizás hay algo interesante.

Si giraba, vería los hilos rojos que hasta ahora había omitido. Pero quieto como estaba, el castaño se demoró mas de la cuenta en hacerlo; porque había pasado por alto algo que era importante, y ahora sintió una molesta sensación en la boca del estomago, que creció de manera alarmante cuando vio a Rin de reojo.

A su lado estaban los otros tres, pero el detalle le hizo abrir grandes los ojos al comprobar que la única línea que iba en dirección contraria era la de Konekomaru, las de Bon y Shima permanecían ahí, pero Yukio alzó la mirada y se negó a ver el final. Además ni que le interesara ver con quien se entrelazaban los hilos.

—Hn.

Quizás por eso gruñó enojado, y dio media vuelta para irse. Shura lo miró curiosa, pero terminó sonriendo. Él podía fingir todo lo que quisiera, pero sabía que cualquier cosa relacionada con Rin le afectaba en un nivel muy diferente al fraternal.

—¡Yukio espera!- exclamó el peliazul antes de tomar todas las bolsas que sus amigos le ayudaron a acomodar- Gracias, los veo luego.

Sin nada más que decir, salió corriendo. Bon y Shima hicieron el amague de querer seguirlo, pero la rubia se interpuso en su camino.

—Es mejor dejarlos. Como están las cosas, tal vez Yukio nos dispare.

—¿Enserio?- preguntó Konekomaru que al igual que los otros dos, palideció con la idea.

Su sensei siempre podía asustarlos, porque él sabía ser escalofriante cuando quería. Así que por el momento decidieron quedarse donde estaban. Porque recibir un disparo, no es tan atractivo como parece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese era un bonito día, el sol brillaba en lo alto de un cielo azul, donde la temperatura era perfecta para salir a dar un paseo, y disfrutar de es buen humor que se esparcía en el clima. Pero si acaso veía alegres conejitos saltando al final de un arcoíris, juraba que le partiría la cara al primer infeliz que se cruzara en su camino.

—¡Espera!

Yukio tampoco respondió a los llamados de su hermano. Ni siquiera cuando llegaron a los viejos dormitorios, y Rin debió correr a la cocina para dejar todo en la mesa. Después subió las escaleras de dos en dos hacia la habitación, donde el menor se encerró.

—¿Por qué estas enojado?- preguntó una vez cerró la puerta - Si es por lo de ahora, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, yo…

—No estoy enojado- interrumpió Yukio con aparente calma. Pero con un tinte de fastidio en los ojos.

—Si lo estas.

De seguir así, se iba a enojar más de lo que estaba. Pero antes de poder refutar algo, Yukio se calmo de golpe cuando reparo en la desaliñada apariencia del más bajito. No se había dado cuenta de los golpes que surcaban la pálida piel, hasta que vio las marcas de manos en el cuello, y los brazos.

—Tks- molesto chasqueó la lengua, y maldijo por lo bajo- Quítate la camisa.

—¿Qué?- dijo Rin, y por primera vez retrocedió. Eso fue extraño, por lo que el otro enarcó una ceja.

—Voy a revisarte, quítate la camisa.

—No es necesario, estoy bien- aseguró al retroceder de nuevo.

—Nii-san, o te quitas la camisa, o te la quito yo.

—…

Como si hubiera dicho que Satán estaba en la habitación, el peliazul dio media vuelta con la intención de salir corriendo, pero antes de poder abrir bien la puerta, una mano volvió a cerrarla. Por eso quedo atrapado entre ella, y el cuerpo del menor.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?- reclamó Yukio sin moverse, ya que no quería darle el espacio suficiente para que huyera.

—¡Te digo que estoy bien!

—¡Entonces déjame ver!

Ambos podían ser tan incoherentes y tercos cuando querían, en especial cuando comenzaban a discutir sin ningún motivo en particular. Por eso no fue tan extraño que comenzaran a forcejear cuando Rin dio media vuelta.

**PUM**

Antes de siquiera poder adivinarlo, ya estaban en el suelo. Rin lucia descolocado por el rápido movimiento, donde Yukio acomodo las piernas a cada lado de su cadera, y le alzó la camisa sin que pudiera hacer algo.

—…

Había marcas de la batalla reciente, golpes que sanaban rápido, pero lo que sumió la habitación en un denso silencio fue la venda en el torso, y los pequeños parches que cubrían la piel cada cierto tiempo. Fue entonces que recordó lo que dijo Shura, así que sólo pudo irse hacia atrás para quedar sentado en su regazo. Nii-san fue quien contuvo sus llamas mientras estuvo enfermo…así que fue a quien lastimo.

—Yo hice esto.

—No fue tú culpa- dijo Rin. Sin dudar se sentó y acuno su rostro en las manos, para observarlo con esa seriedad que rara vez mostraba- En serio no fue tú culpa- repitió- Además estoy bien. Tú estabas enfermo, y no sabias lo que hacías.

—Lo siento.

—Idiota, no tienes por qué disculparte- aseguró una vez lo jaló mas cerca, para apoyar ambas frentes juntas.

Puede que él no recordara nada de lo sucedido, pero eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor. Después de todo, lastimar a su Nii-san no estaba dentro de sus planes. Así que sin pensar, lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo, donde escondió la cabeza en su hombro.

Su gemelo se dejo hacer, y se sentía tan cálido y tranquilo que Yukio pronto comenzó a relajarse. Claro que sólo durante un momento, porque cuando sintió al otro responder el abrazo, su corazón saltó sin aviso. Lo cual empeoro en cuanto escucho la suave risita de Rin.

—Sigues siendo un niño- dijo el peliazul antes de acariciarle el cabello. Porque para él era divertido ver a Yukio mover la cola, en lo que parecía ser alegría, así que no le presto mucha atención al par de brazos que lo sujetaron con fuerza.

El menor también ignoró el comentario, pero sonrió cuando su nariz rozó casualmente el camino sanguíneo del cuello, y a cambio su hermano tembló.

—¿Qué quieres almorzar?- preguntó Rin al empujarlo suavemente de los hombros. De esa manera encontró esos profundos ojos azules, que de alguna manera eran diferentes a los suyos.

—Lo que sea esta bien Nii-san- dijo sin oponer resistencia al cuerpo que se alejaba. Una parte de su mente reclamó por perder la cálida presión, pero decidió ignorarla.

—Bien, no tardo.

Cuando iba a incorporarse, una mano sujetó la suya, así que extrañado lo observó fijamente. Yukio no lo miraba, parecía concentrado en su mano prisionera y eso sólo parecía más raro de lo que en realidad era.

—¿Ocurre algo?- tanteó Rin confundido por el repentino silencio.

—No…no es nada- aseguró una vez lo soltó.

Había sido un impulso, pero mientras el peliazul se tomó un par de segundos para convencerse que no era nada importante, él mostro una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía. La cual finalmente se rompió cuando el bajito salió del cuarto.

—Hn.

En ese momento resopló cansado, ya que sus ojos habían buscado sin titubear el hilo rojo que debería tener Nii-san. Su sorpresa sencillamente creció para golpearlo en la cara, cuando no lo encontró; y ahora mientras miraba su propia mano, se preguntó si eso significaba que el efecto _de-lo-que-sea-que-tenia_ había terminado, porque su línea también desapareció. Como fuera, lo único que experimento fue una molesta ansiedad.

No había podido ver con quien se unía el hilo de Rin, así que gruñó entre dientes. Le hubiera gustado decir que el sentimiento desapareció con el transcurso del día, pero en cuanto llego la noche parecía a punto de acribillar a alguien.

El mayor no dio señales de haberlo notado, quizás por ser victima del cansancio y el agotamiento físico. Aunque es mas fácil pensar que Yukio es bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos. Después de todo, él podía lucir tranquilo y neutro, mientras intenta conquistar el mundo y esclavizar a la humanidad, pero Nii-san sólo se daría cuenta cuando fuera muy tarde. Y eso por alguna razón lo hacia sentir tranquilo, aunque al mismo tiempo una incomoda ansiedad lo mosqueaba sin razón aparente.

—Hn.

Hacia poco había anochecido, y a pesar de su inusual e inexplicable fastidio, el día fue bastante calmado, casi aburrido. Había empezado a estudiar hace no más de dos horas, pero el peliazul se quedo dormido en algún punto de la tarde.

No estaba seguro del momento exacto, porque estuvo tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos, que sencillamente no lo noto. Más, ahora lo observó de reojo, con el rostro apoyado en una mano y el codo descansando en el escritorio. Pasados unos minutos se puso de pie, se acercó a la cama, y aguardo en silencio.

Yukio no entendía que sucedía. Había pasado años perfeccionando el arte de controlar sus sentimientos, y ahora de un momento a otro sencillamente se salieron de control. Sabia que todo estaba relacionado con el otro, pero no sabia de que manera.

Bueno, siendo honesto, Rin siempre lo había sacado de quicio. Podía decir que él era la única persona que lo alteraba de una manera totalmente diferente a como lo harían Mephisto, Shura, su abuelo, o cualquier otro. Lo que Nii-san hacia era sacudir sus emociones y producir una diversa gama de sensaciones, que aunque siempre había sentido, ahora eran diferentes. Porque esto lo hacia sentir confundido, inquieto, y sobre todo…tan endemoniadamente bien, que no tenia sentido. En serio, esto era maldita y jodidamente agradable, así que básicamente se estaba enojando.

—Tks.

De pie a la cama de su gemelo, miró su apacible rostro. Rin como siempre dormía desparramado entre las sabanas, y tal vez por eso lo observó durante un largo momento, si ninguna expresión en particular. Después, sólo se movió un poco para apoyar una rodilla en el colchón, con la intención de inclinarse despacio.

El leve crujido de la cama no fue tomado en cuenta. Además su hermano no se movió, ni siquiera cuando unos amables dedos apartaron algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello, y delinearon lentamente su perfil. Pronto Yukio se perdió en el amable tacto, y en la suave piel que sentía bajo las yemas de los dedos. Claro que sentir el corazón en los oídos, y el intenso calorcito en las mejillas únicamente lo puso nervioso. Porque si no sabia porque hacia esto, muchos menos sabia que hacer a continuación.

—Nhh.

Aunque, oírlo suspirar logro que sonriera. Por lo que tal vez eso hizo que todo fuera mucho mas claro, y ya sin dudar le dio un gentil besito en la frente.

**PUM**

…hasta que ese golpe casi le da un infarto. La reacción mas lógica fue quedarse quieto como una tabla antes de irse hacia atrás. La ventana se había azotado con el viento, pero logro que los parpados de Rin comenzaran a temblar hasta que se abrieron ligeramente.

Los adormilados ojos azules dieron un perezoso vistazo, sin encontrar nada ni nadie en la habitación. Tal vez el menor fue al baño o por algo de comer, en realidad no sabía y por el momento no se molesto en averiguarlo. Porque mas dormido que despierto, quería volver a sentir el gentil toque.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Soy feliz como lombriz xD! Sencillamente adoro el YukioxRin °¬°

Ro: Este capitulo esta mas largo en comparación a los anteriores :3, así que esperamos lo disfruten Ne n—n.

Ann: ¡YukioxRin Rulez °¬°!

Ro: xDD…Oks, si no ocurre ningún otro accidente con el "malvado" balón, esperamos actualizar pronto n-n.

Ann: ¡Wiiiiii °¬°!

Ro: De acuerdo, por ahora nos despedimos n¬n.

Como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan donde dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¿Vamos a jugar básquet :3?

Ro: Paso xDDD


	4. TICK TOCK

Ann: "Tick tick tock, tick tock, that's the sound of my bomb. Tick tock, tick, tick tock, don't stop ¡Achu x¬x!"

Ro: Salud =¬=

Ann: Maldita gripa TT-TT

Ro: Entre los ataques malvados de balones de básquet, y la gripa, esto parece un complot oO

Ann: Del malvado fantasma de las no-actualizaciones oO?

Ro: Ehhhh noooo ¬¬, eso ni siquiera existe.

Ann: El fantasma de las no-actualizaciones en real òO!

Ro: Hai, hai u¬uUU.

Ann: Buuuuuuu 〜/（￣¬￣）/〜

Ro: xDDD

De acuerdo xD, el Fic tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n.

Ok, Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO CUATRO: **TICK TOCK** **(Nina Söderquist)**

La hora del almuerzo es como una bendición para los estudiantes. Ellos salen como si fueran un grupo de presos, que necesitaban de la luz de día para sentirse vivos otra vez; lo cual podía ser exagerado pero entendible al fin y al cabo. Rin vagamente se preguntó si a Yukio le molestaba que todos salieran corriendo como si él tuviera la peste negra, o la gripa española.

—He

Casi de inmediato una ligera sonrisa que delineó sus labios, porque las clases de historia finalmente estaban funcionando. Aunque en el último examen no le había ido muy bien gracias a la misión de la noche anterior, y el hecho de haberse quedado dormido en la mitad de la prueba. Además, las preguntas le resultaron confusas y… esperen, ¿Qué estaba pensando antes?

—¿Almuerzas con nosotros?- preguntó Shima, por lo que todos los pensamientos del demonio se dispersaron.

—Adelántense, tengo que hablar con Yukio- dijo Rin.

—Como quieras- respondió el monje antes de irse.

En ese momento el mayor de los Okumura se encontraba en la zona verde, lejos de los edificios de clases. Aunque la presencia de Shima, le hizo darse cuenta que había estado caminando sin rumo desde que empezó el receso. Claro que no es como si le importara el descuido, o siquiera le molestara, ya que esta era su despistada naturaleza y estaba acostumbrado a ella.

Además, aunque había perdido a su hermano de vista, no le tomó demasiado tiempo encontrarlo. En realidad era difícil no verlo. Yukio estaba rodeado de niñas que intentaban convencerlo para que aceptara un almuerzo, o al menos las acompañara a comer. Sin embargo el menor seguía disculpándose con una sonrisa (_que se veía algo forzada según su opinión)_, mientras intentaba alejarse sin mucho existo.

—Uh

Rin permaneció a una distancia prudente, por lo que pudo darse cuenta que el grupo de fans aumento considerablemente desde la última vez. Habían tantas chicas, que si Yukio no fuera tan alto seguramente lo hubieran sepultado, o en el peor de los casos: raptado. Tal vez por eso se preguntó si el hecho que el castaño fuera un demonio, influyo en ello.

Sinceramente no es como si hubiera un cambio muy grande, pero se notaba. Él tenía un aire seguro, y cada cierto tiempo desplegaba esa sensual oscuridad que podía ponerle la piel de gallina a cualquiera. Además si se quitaba las gafas (_que no necesitaba) _probablemente lograría que alguien se desmaye.

En algún momento llego a preguntarle porque seguía usando los anteojos, (_pero cuando se los quitó se estremeció inexplicablemente)_, y a cambio su hermano le dijo que sencillamente le gustaban. Tal ver porque era la costumbre, o porque le recordaba su lado humano…quizás era todo eso.

—¡Ay!

No obstante, Rin no pudo pensar más en el asunto porque algo le cayó en la cabeza. Sorprendido y con el rostro agachado por el inesperado golpe, sujetó lo que tenía encima y ante sus ojos apareció un pequeño hámster verde, que ahora lo miraba. El animalito era algo grande, pero suave y rechoncho, por lo que se sentía bien entre sus dedos.

—Yo te conozco- dijo el peliazul y el roedor se quedó quieto, como si se hubiera muerto o se hubiera olvidado de respirar- Eres el hámster de Mephisto.

—…

Amaimon soltó todo el aire en alivio. Por un momento pensó que había sido descubierto, pero afortunadamente no era el caso. Además el otro lucia muy feliz como para estar fingiendo; así que por el momento se relajó. Ani-ue se hubiera enojado si alguien descubría su disfraz, y aunque él no era precisamente torpe, todo fue culpa de esa ardilla gorda que rompió la rama donde estaba.

—Tks- aburrido chaqueó la lengua, pero ahora siendo un roedor, eso sonó como un chillido.

—Lo siento- dijo Rin- ¿Te lastime?

Sinceramente no sabía porque le estaba hablando si no iba a recibir una respuesta, (_porque hasta donde sabia, los "hámster" no hablan_) Pero por el momento Amaimon olvido eso, pues el demonio lo sostuvo con toda la delicadeza que pudo, para dejarlo en el suelo.

Recibir ese tipo de trato de la persona que en algún momento intentó matar, era extraño. Sin embargo esta vez no estaba ahí por Rin, si no que debía vigilar al menor de los Okumura. Cosa que en verdad le parecía sumamente aburrida, porque Yukio era demasiado serio para su gusto. Él hacia las cosas como se supone que debería, lo que era totalmente diferente a su gemelo; quien tenía ese tipo de chispa con la que le gustaba jugar. Pero Ani-ue le dijo que lo investigara, y aunque Mephisto no lo obligaba a nada, decidió obedecer aun cuando sabía que al final la respuesta seria la misma. Claro que estaba a punto de decirle a su hermano mayor que no quería jugar con ese demonio, hasta que esa endemoniada ardilla gorda rompió la rama.

—¿Te gustan los dulces?- preguntó Rin mientras buscaba en su mochila- Creo que tengo algunos por aquí…espera.

Esta vez el pequeño roedor ladeo la cabecita completamente curioso. Ya había visto ese comportamiento en el peliazul cuando cuidaba a Kuro, pero no es lo mismo ver a ser parte del asunto. Quizás por eso se sentía tan extraño, él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de amabilidad, y era tan raro que incluso se sentía bien. De hecho, tal vez eso explicaría porque no se había apartado desde que fue dejado en el suelo. Amaimon habría podido salir corriendo, pero la alegre y despreocupada sonrisa de Rin sencillamente lo impidió.

—¡Nii-san!

…no obstante, las cosas parecieron confusas después de la exclamación. Incluso para el exorcista, que se vio obligado a sujetar al hámster justo cuando fue arrastrado por Yukio.

—¿Qué demonios haces?- reclamó Rin cuando se detuvieron cerca de uno de los edificios, donde un solitario pasillo se encontraba a su derecha.

—Lo siento.

—Hn- áspero el más bajito con el ceño fruncido antes de abrir la mano.

Yukio se acercó curioso para ver al animalito verde. Pero al final enarcó una ceja, mientras su gemelo se quejaba sobre algo que en realidad no llego a entender. Había visto al hámster un par de veces en la oficina de Mephisto, y sabía que era el mismo porque sinceramente cuantos roedores de ese color pueden existir.

—Voy a devolverlo- dijo Rin.

—Te acompaño.

El mayor se encogió de hombros pero antes que pudiera decir algo, un grupo de chicas (_que seguramente los estuvo siguiendo, como cualquiera grupo de acosadoras que se respete), _se detuvieron desilusionadas a una considerable distancia. Ellas llevaban sus obentos en las manos, pero mascullaron gemiditos lastimeros al verlos juntos. Porque a pesar de todo, las chicas parecían respetar los momentos que ambos decidían compartir. Sin embargo, Rin frunció el ceño y miró a su gemelo.

—¿Qué?- dijo el castaño.

—Me voy.

Ser usado como una excusa para escapar de su sequito de fans, no es tan divertido como parece, así que sin nada más que hacer dio media vuelta. Yukio lo siguió casi de inmediato. Y aunque Rin no era tan inteligente como su hermano menor, en verdad no entendía porque no quería pasar tiempo con ellas. Las niñas son agradables, bonitas, y huelen casi como las frutas. Con ese tipo de fragancia dulce que sencillamente le hizo recordar que no tenían fresas.

Además de repente se le antojo una ensalada de frutas, sin embargo una pizza no sonaba nada mal. Tal vez una que tuviera frutas, pero no sabía si a Yukio le gustaría. Lo mejor es hacer una normal, pero el fin de semana porque mañana tenía que presentar dos ensayos y no había empezado ninguno. Si el otro se daba cuenta de eso seguramente lo regañaría, pero no es su culpa que la historia demoniaca sea tan terriblemente aburrida, eso sin mencionar que…

—Disculpe.

Como si eso lo devolviera a la realidad, Rin se vio a si mismo frente a la oficina del director, donde el más alto tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar.

—Okumura-sensei y Okumura-Kun, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- preguntó Mephisto desde su escritorio.

—Encontramos su hámster- dijo Yukio al señalar la bolita de pelos.

—Oh ya veo, encontraron mi hámster- sonrió despreocupado. Pero luego se tensó, e incluso la taza de té que sostenía se tambaleo un poco- ¿Qué?

—Su hámster- repitió Rin impaciente, y ya sin mucho preámbulo extendió al animalito que estaba notablemente despeinado- ¿Eh?

No se había dado cuenta que lo había estado acariciando mientras caminaba, pero restándole importancia, volvió a acercarlo para peinarlo un poco.

—¿Nh?

Mas, eso por alguna razón hizo parpadear a Mephisto; como si lo que veía fuera algo extraño o fuera de lugar, por lo que Yukio entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver lo que estaba mal. Aunque al final lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzarse de brazos mientras esperaba.

—Listo- sonrió Rin una vez dejó al roedor tan peinado como un hámster podría estar- Oh espera casi lo olvido.

Justo cuando el director se estiró para recibir a la bolita, el peliazul volvió a apartarla para buscar algo en la mochila. Cuando lo encontró sacó una galleta, y se la entregó. Amaimon la recibió confundido, pero la sonrisa contraria hizo que se sintiera más cómodo.

—No te la comas tan rápido- índico luego de alzarlo para poder verlo fijamente.

—Chu! (beso)

—…

…

…

…

Decir que todo fue envuelto en un denso silencio seria poco, porque incluso pudo entrar Angel completamente calvo y nadie lo hubiera notado. Y casi de inmediato hubo un grito ahogado, que culminó cuando Yukio y Mephisto se movieron rápido para sujetar cada uno a su respectivo hermano. El castaño incluso le tapó la boca a Rin una vez lo jaló por la espalda, y lo resguardo como si lo protegiera de algo. Pero además de eso, nadie se movió.

—Nos retiramos- dijo Yukio en cuanto sujetó la muñeca de su Nii-san, para llevarlo consigo a la salida.

—Espera- pidió Rin debido a la atropellada rapidez.

Yukio tenía las piernas más largas, por lo que tuvo que trotar para seguirle el paso. También intentó llamarlo un par de veces, pero evidentemente estaba enojado así que resopló ofuscado. En verdad es frustrante no poder saber lo que el otro piensa.

—Yukio- dijo otra vez.

—Hn- áspero el menor al detenerse.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

El más alto no dijo nada, mantuvo esa expresión seria donde se veía calmado. Porque no podía reclamar, ni tampoco podía decirle que tuviera cuidado, o que no fuera tan confiado porque al fin y al cabo era un hámster. Uno que era verde, y acababa de darle un besito en los labios. ¡Los roedores no hacen eso! Y el hecho que fuera del director sólo lo alentaba a pensar que se trataba de un demonio.

Pero decirlo en voz alto sonaba raro, casi tanto como volver a repetir el pensamiento, así que olviden que siquiera lo contemplo, gracias. Ni que estuviera celoso ni nada ¡Porque eso era mentira!

—Tengo una misión, así que voy a llegar tarde. No me esperes- dijo Yukio. Por fuera lucia tan desinteresado como acostumbraba, pero por dentro se sentía incómodo e impaciente. Pero antes de poder irse, una mano atrapó la suya.

—Espera, te llevaste el almuerzo equivocado, yo tengo el tuyo.

—¿Qué tienen de diferente?

Preguntó mientras Nii-san extendió el obento que había llevado todo el tiempo en la mano. No es como si apenas lo notara, es sólo que ahora le dio la importancia necesaria, así que sin dudar le entregó su propio almuerzo, que para este punto y con todo el movimiento, debería estar bastante revuelto.

—Este lo hice para ti.

—Uh… gracias Nii-san.

A veces Rin hacia eso, le colocaba las cosas que a él le gustaban, por lo que su pecho se estrujo con esa emoción que comenzaba a ser cada vez más evidente. Era la misma que lo quemaba con algo que sencillamente se sentía bien. Pero antes de poder decir algo más, el timbre sonó y con él, el fin del descanso.

—¿Qué? ¡Nooooooo!- lloró Rin y el castaño suspiró- ¡Yukio!

—No puedo hacer nada.

—¡Noooooo!

—Ve a clases Nii-san.

—Pero no hemos comido- lloriqueo el peliazul.

—Ve- ordenó Yukio, y el bajito hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto en cuanto dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con los pies arrastrados.

El menor por otro lado, se quedó quieto porque iba en dirección contraria. Pero no se movió ni siquiera cuando su hermano desapareció tras una esquina. Quizás porque necesito un momento más para analizar la situación ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente en la oficina de Mephisto?

—Tks.

Impaciente chasqueó la lengua, pero al final miró con una ceja enarcada el obento. Su expresión serena se rompió sólo un poco cuando sonrió de medio lado, y sujetó la cajita con fuerza. Porque esa sensación lo estaba golpeando en el pecho, pero sin intenciones de indagar en ello, se permitió sentir un poco más eso que lo hizo sentir tranquilo, e inexplicablemente más alegre. Así que sin media con otra cosa, dio media vuelta para ir a su misión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde paso increíblemente lenta, y todo el fresco ambiente de la mañana fue suplido por un calor casi pegajoso. Muchos incluso improvisaron ventiladores con hojas de papel, y aflojaron las corbatas casi hasta dejarlas colgado en la camisa. Rin (_al igual que los demás)_ dejó el saco de lado, aunque su expresión era mucho peor porque sentía como si estuviera agonizando ¡Tenia hambre! Se iba a morir, o al menos a desmayarse.

El peliazul lloriqueo por lo bajo por las largas horas, y el reloj en la pared que se estaba burlando de su suerte. ¡Casi juraba que a veces retrocedía a propósito! Pero mientras se debatía entre el suplicio de no almorzar, y querer asesinar el reloj con la mirada, exclamó un "Hurra" cuando el timbre sonó.

—¡Okumura-kun!- regañó el profesor- Al menos espere que me valla del salón.

—Oh…- masculló Rin apenado cuando volvió a sentarse, porque incluso había alzado las manos y todo- Lo siento sensei.

—Idiota- susurro Bon.

Él lo ignoro, ya que se hundió en el asiento bajo la atenta mirada del profesor. Así que para distraerlo (_y lograr que el viejito saliera rápido), _escribió la tarea y salió corriendo apenas tuvo la oportunidad. De esa manera se perdió entre los pasillos transitados por otros exorcistas, hasta que llego al patio del colegio.

—¡Itadakimasu!- exclamo alegre, luego de acomodarse bajo la mortecina sombra de un árbol

—¿Apenas estas almorzando?- preguntó Shima al acercarse junto a los demás- ¿Por qué?

—Ehontre e anster e igector…

—¿Qué?- dijo Bon en cuanto se sentó a su lado- No hables con la boca llena.

—Encontré el hámster del director, y perdí mucho tiempo- dijo Rin tras señalar al monje con los palillos.

—No sabía que tuviera uno- admitió Konekomaru, pero Okumura no dijo nada más; siguió comiendo como si hace años no lo hiciera.

—Mastica más despacio- regañó Bon- Te vas a ahogar.

—¡Tengo hambre!

—¡Tampoco me escupas!

Los otros dos rieron, pero fue Shima quien sonrió con más suavidad y con un aire divertido, que surgió una vez apoyó un brazo sobre la pierna y el rostro en la mano. Su actitud despreocupada tuvo un tinte entretenido cuando Rin terminó de comer, y ahora bebía su jugo. Él en verdad lucia feliz, y eso es contagioso.

—Ne Okumura-Kun, ¿Puedo llamarte por tú nombre?

—…

Cualquier discusión ceso sin aviso. Sin embargo Rin parpadeo curioso, mientras Bon sintió una molesta presión que no supo explicar.

—Uh si, seguro, no hay problema- dijo para luego sonreír casi emocionado.

Nunca nadie le había preguntado eso, Shiemi sólo comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre, al igual que Shura. Pero esto debía significar que la relación con sus amigos se estaba fortaleciendo. Si su cola estuviera afuera (_y no escondida alrededor del pecho), _seguramente se estaría moviendo alegre. Donde Shima acepto complacido su reacción, porque hacerlo feliz comenzaba a ser agradable.

—Se hace tarde, vámonos- señaló Bon, así que Rin comenzó a guardar todo rápidamente.

—Tienes razón, hasta mañana Okumura-Kun- dijo Konekomaru.

—Nos vemos Rin.

—Adiós chicos- dijo el demonio una vez se puso de pie y los vio alejarse.

Jamás había participado de cosas tan comunes y normales como estas, y aunque sabía que ellos eran sus amigos, la sensación de ser aceptado sencillamente lo hizo sonreír ampliamente, casi al borde de la euforia. Ni siquiera cuando llego a los viejos dormitorios, pudo hacer que el calorcito que golpeó contra su pecho desapareciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre un tórrido ambiente desprovisto de luces, se oían disparos, rezos, y el sonido de tantas armas rebotando en el aire, que era casi ensordecedor. También habían gritos y chillidos, algunos humanos, otros no tanto. Pero lo que les había llevado casi todo el día encontrar, fue más difícil de exterminar. Después de todo estos eran tamers poseídos, aunque en este punto sus atacantes parecían más demonios que humanos, y ya resultaba imposible salvarlos.

Por eso todo fue un maldito problema. Había una docena de enemigos que convocaban y manejaban demonios tan fuertes, que algunos sencillamente mataban a quienes los llamaban. Así que se necesitó de toda la pericia de los exorcistas para controlar la situación. Yukio casi no uso sus llamas, lo cual se sintió bastante bien, ya que depender de sus armas era lo correcto. Pero es cierto que uso el fuego azul cuando protegió a alguien más, pero en esas circunstancias resultaba aceptable.

—¿Cómo vas?- preguntó Shura, luego de cortar a los últimos demonios que quedaban.

—No me subestimes- contestó Yukio una vez la mujer se colocó a su lado. Puede que él estuviera cargando una de sus pistolas, pero no significaba que necesitara protección mientras lo hacía. Sin embargo tampoco le molestaba, así que acepto la compañía por el momento.

**BANG**

…claro que ese disparo tuvo algo diferente, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía sangre encima. Eso no era precisamente culpa de la mujer, pero había notado que su vida se volvía se volvía más difícil cuando ella estaba cerca.

—Sigues siendo un niño- se rio Shura. Con desenvoltura colocó la punta de su espada en el suelo, y se recargo en la empuñadura. Prácticamente habían eliminado a todos los monstruos, pero algunos exorcistas todavía se hacían cargo de esos pequeños cabos sueltos, mientras los líderes de grupo reunían a sus hombres para evaluar la situación.

—Tks.

El menor de los Okumura chasqueó la lengua, antes de sacar un pañuelo para comenzar a limpiarse. Esto no era sangre normal, era purpura, babosa, pegajosa, y olía a frambuesa. Lo cual no hacía más agradable el asunto, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Jamás podría volver a probar la fruta sin pensar si provenía de un demonio.

—¿Yukio?- llamó Shura cuando el muchacho se quedó quieto de repente- ¿Estas bien?

Dijo en cuanto se colocó al frente, y le quitó el pañuelo para comenzar a limpiarlo un poco. Ni siquiera eso pareció inmutarlo, es como si se hubiera quedado mirando un punto de la nada. Completa y absolutamente abstraído.

—Si…no es nada.

—Esto no parece sangre- dijo la rubia al mirar el pañuelo- ¿Recuerdas que demonio era?

El más joven negó suavemente, se veía algo aturdido, porque sinceramente luego del disparo las cosas fueron difusas. Pero no era nada que negar un par de veces con la cabeza no pudiera arreglar. Además se tomó un momento para dar un largo parpadeo, y respira hondo antes de volver a encarar a la exorcista.

—Creo que es una toxina ¿Tú que piensas?- dijo Shura tras extender el pañuelo.

—No es nada- insistió Yukio, y a cambio ella frunció el ceño.

Esta no era una actitud muy profesional. Pero si el doctor se negaba a analizar el compuesto, entonces llamaría a otro. Con un gracioso mohín de fastidio, giró sobre los talones y llamó a un hombre alto y delgado que se acercó sin dudar.

—¿Qué crees que sea esto?

—¿De dónde lo sacó Kirigakure-san?

—De un demonio- respondió Shura antes de girar hacia el castaño- Yukio… ¿Dónde está?

—Es una toxina, ¿alguien la tocó?- preguntó a lo que la mujer asintió descuidada- Tengo el antídoto en el auto.

Oh por Dios, Shura se quedó ahí parada contemplando la nada, porque evidentemente el exorcista-cuatro ojos había desaparecido del lugar. Así que ahora no sólo perdió a uno de los hijos de Satán, si no que el muchacho estaba bajo el influjo de una extraña droga.

—¿Qué tan malo es?- áspero con voz oscura, y sin dudar jaló al otro por el cuello de la gabardina, para obligarlo a estar a su altura.

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, sabía que oficialmente tenía un problema, sólo necesitaba saber que tan hundida estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A diferencia del sofocante calor de la tarde, la noche era fresca y el viento jugo a su alrededor con suavidad. Sin embargo, el sonido de los arboles le hizo preguntarse cuando demonios llegó a los viejos dormitorios. El pensamiento rondo un segundo por su cabeza, hasta que fue suplido por ese molesto olor a frambuesa, que arrugo la nariz Yukio, antes que el exorcista abriera la puerta.

Después subió mecánicamente las escaleras, pero en medio del pasillo dudo. Descuidado miró hacia el baño, porque definitivamente iba a quitarse esa pegajosa sensación de encima, pero primero necesitaba ropa limpia. Claro que en cuanto bajó la mirada, enarcó una ceja ¿Dónde diablos dejó sus cosas?

—…

Hubo algo que lo hizo tambalearse, incluso olvido lo que estaba haciendo o en lo que estaba pensando. Pero a pesar del aturdimiento, lo siguiente que noto es que estaba mirando la cama de Nii-san. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del momento en que abrió la puerta, pero eso ahora sonó vago e intrascendente.

Podía estar oscuro, pero fue capaz de verlo en la oscuridad. Su gemelo tenía una tranquila expresión que lo distrajo; además estaba enredado en las cobijas y su pecho subía y bajaba de manera irregular. Donde sus labios se entreabrieron para murmurar cosas entre sueños, y se movió de nuevo para que la cobija quedara medio puesta, ya a punto de tocar el suelo. Así que el castaño pudo ver las bonitas y largas piernas gracias a la pantaloneta, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

Casi de inmediato Rin metió una mano debajo de la camisa, seguramente para rascarse, pero el gesto alzó la prenda ligeramente. Donde verlo tocarse de una manera tan superficial y descuidada, lo turbo.

Tal vez por eso comenzó a acercarse con cautela, como si algo lo fuera a atacar y necesitara evaluar la situación. Intranquilo rodeó la cama, hasta que al final se paró a un lado y lo miró desde arriba. Mientras lo hacía se quitó la gabardina, porque ese molesto olor a frambuesa le fastidiaba; afortunadamente su camisa estaba intacta, aunque ignoró el detalle una vez volvió a centrarse en su hermano.

Toda esa actitud despreocupada aun mientras dormía, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa; sus gafas también brillaron cuando la luz de la luna las tocó en el ángulo adecuado, por lo que tuvo una sexy y oscura expresión.

Ahora todo estaba muy claro, la indecisión, la inquietud, y esa estúpida emoción que surgía en el pecho cuando se tocaban, eran tan obvios que sólo pudo preguntarse cómo no había encontrado la respuesta antes. De hecho su sonrisa tuvo un deje cínico con el descubrimiento, pero sin pensar en nada en particular, se subió en la cama con las piernas a cada lado de la cadera contraria.

Pasó unos segundos sin moverse, sólo mantuvo un serio semblante donde se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente. Sabía que su gemelo no iba a despertar por el momento, él tenía el sueño increíblemente pesado, pero eso sólo hizo que algo en su interior se contrajera. Más, en un intento por ignorar la situación, ladeó la cabeza para pensar mejor. Cuando lo consiguió adoptó una aburrida expresión antes de mirar a Rin de reojo.

Su respiración suave y pausada seguía llamándolo como un imán, por lo que colocó una mano en su pecho. Le agrado sentir el calor corporal así que se tomó su tiempo en registrar la sensación, donde distraído comenzó a bajar hasta que llegó a la mitad del abdomen. Nii-san había alzado el mismo la prenda, por lo que pudo sentir su piel bajó las yemas de los dedos.

Claro que no lo estaba tocando por completo, sólo era un amable roce que se infiltro bajo la camisa, y comenzó a trazar caminos imaginarios a través de la suave y delicada consistencia. La regeneración demoniaca definitivamente era un poder oportuno, no había ni una marca de las batallas, ni siquiera una cicatriz. Aunque el descubrimiento no era algo nuevo, es sólo que ahora podía apreciarlo debidamente.

—Nh.

Sin embargo cuando la prenda no pudo subir más, Rin suspiró quizás por el cambio de temperatura así que Yukio apartó la mano, pero no se bajó de su cuerpo. Sólo debió esperar hasta que el más bajito se quedara quieto, pero a cambio la nueva visión de su hermano lo dejó sin saber qué hacer. Porque el peliazul había colocado las manos a los costados de la cabeza, y se lamio ligeramente los labios.

—Nii-san- llamó sin esperar respuesta- Nii-san despierta.

En este punto no estaba muy seguro si lo estaba llamando para que en verdad abriera los ojos, o sólo se estaba asegurando de que no lo hiciera. Como fuera, al final se inclinó hasta que respiraron el mismo aire.

—Nii-san- repitió- En verdad debes despertar.

Con cuidado apartó unos mechones de cabello que le impedían verlo por completo, y acarició su mejilla hasta que se detuvo en sus labios. Porque ahí, en ese momento estuvo seguro que desde hace mucho a querido tocarlo de esta manera, lo cual resulta muy obvio considerando que se había enamorado del mayor.

Así que ya sin dudar, presionó esos delgados contornos con los dedos, porque se sentía tan suaves y blanditos que los separó lo suficiente, como para poder acercarse y presionarlos con los suyos. En respuesta su corazón palpitó con fuerza, por lo que fue casi normal que comenzara a sentirse nervioso. Demonios, es como si se hubiera quemado. Incluso las cosas dejaron de ser tan claras.

El rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, sencillamente fue ignorado en cuanto debió lamerse los labios por sentirlos secos. En el proceso debió alejarse con el corazón palpitando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Además en algún punto vago y confuso, se preguntó a donde demonios se había ido todo su oxigeno, pero mientras intentaba sobreponerse a la situación, Yukio finalmente adoptó una actitud mas acorde a su personalidad. Porque ahora se sentía inquieto, así que apretó los puños para intentar controlar ese inesperado golpe de adrenalina.

Sin embargo no quiso preguntarse que estaba haciendo, porque por alguna razón lo sabia, la respuesta se le escapaba en ese momento, pero estaba seguro que la conocía.

—Nii-san- masculló suavecito, pero con una mirada mas amable.

En verdad quería besarlo, no sólo presionar sus labios. Sin embargo no medio con el detalle cuando volvió a capturar los delgados contornos con los suyos. El tacto sencillamente lo quemó, y le encantaba. Sus labios eran suaves y calientes, así que no dudo en presionarlos y morderlos ligeramente.

—Nhh

No obstante, debió apartarse cuando algo lo empujó suavemente por el pecho. Después, necesito un par de segundos para encontrar ese par de adormilados ojos azules; ellos lo miraban confundido, mientras su dueño intentaba regresar lentamente a la realidad.

—¿Yukio?- llamó dudoso Rin.

En realidad, esa no es la actitud correcta cuando alguien intenta aprovecharse de él mientras duerme. No porque el más alto lo fuera a hacer, pero suponía que se entendía la idea. Su hermano no sólo podía lucir tan desubicado y expuesto en esta situación.

—¿Qué…?

…así que sin pensar en nada en particular, volvió a besarlo. Su lengua delineó sus labios, y lo mordió para arrancar un sexy ruidito, que le permitió irrumpir en su boca. Encontrar la lengua contraria fue sencillo, pero lo sacudió sin aviso cuando lamio lo que tuvo al alcance, y puso más presión. Por ello Rin se vio obligado a tirar ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, y así dejar que el menor tuviera completo control de la situación, mientras él se hundía ligeramente en la almohada.

Además cuando Yukio hizo algo positivamente indecente con el beso, el peliazul se arqueó bajo su cuerpo, y eso fue una respuesta muy honesta. Una que removió sus hormonas violentamente, porque no sólo tenía la caliente cavidad a su entera disposición, si no que el sugerente gesto vino acompañado por un tenue quejido que se perdió en su garganta.

Casi de inmediato Rin volvió a moverse, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era que esto se sentía tan húmedo y caliente, que sólo pudo jadear falto de aire. Así que lo empujó de los hombros hasta que finalmente se separaron. Claro que el hilo de saliva que terminó deslizándose por sus labios, lo hizo gemir terriblemente sonrojado.

Pero antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo, le tapó la boca a Yukio con una mano, mientras respiró agitado. No supo si lo hizo porque necesitaba pensar, y no pretendía que se acercara, o era sólo porque estaba jodidamente sorprendido. Debía ser lo segundo, porque Rin no podía pensar en nada. El calor que lo golpeó no ayudaba, mucho menos sentir su corazón palpitar como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

Ahora se dio cuenta que estaba temblando ligeramente, pero…. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Se había acostado como todas las noches luego de terminar su tarea, y haber leído algunos mangas, ¿y se despierta porque Yukio lo estaba besando?

Claro que ver a Nii-san tan nervioso y sorprendido logro que el menor enarcara una ceja. Rin lucia casi asustado por intentar comprender, o ponerle orden a la situación, y aunque no sonaba muy lógico pensar en ello, no pudo evitar notar el tinte de adorable confusión que cubrió su rostro.

Su gemelo estaba jadeando faltó de aire, y probablemente se encontraba sonrojado. Aunque no pudo asegurarlo por la falta de luz, pero cuando intentó acercarse para averiguarlo, el otro se tenso y puso más presión en la mano que le cubría la boca, para evitar cualquier movimiento. También pudo verlo erizarse como un gato, así que fue una reacción casi graciosa.

Tal vez el demonio más bajito estaba confundido, pero podía ayudarle con eso. Con una sonrisa altiva, Yukio atrapó su muñeca y comenzó a lamer su mano. Por ello Rin abrió grandes los ojos, y una corriente eléctrica lo sacudió con fuerza cuando lo vio acobijar uno de sus dedos. Obviamente se sentía mojado, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron debió ahogar un gemido. Estaba a un paso de sufrir un infarto, y su única reacción fue alzar la mano libre y con el puño cerrado intentó cubrirse el rostro. Porque estaba haciendo calor, y sentía que se estaba sonrojando furiosamente, por lo que esta era su manera de lidiar con esto.

Y en verdad fue un gesto casi bonito, era como si el primogénito de los Okumura quisiera esconderse, así que Yukio decidió presionarlo un poco más, y ya sin dudar colocó una mano en su cadera. Rin finalmente pareció darse cuenta que tenia la camisa alzada.

—¡Es…espera! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?- reclamó para recobrar la compostura y su explosiva personalidad, pero gimió cuando Yukio lamio su muñeca, y lo miró con tanta fuerza, que sólo pudo hacer un sonidito lastimero.

—Nii-san…-llamó el castaño al apartar la mano que cubría su rostro, por lo que puso ambas extremidades a cada lado de su cabeza, y se inclinó.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Rin notara la posición, no se había dado cuenta que estaba encerrado hasta que sintió las piernas contrarias moverse. Entrar en pánico resulto increíblemente fácil, porque estaba entre su hermano y un suave colchón que se hundió, y crujió con los movimientos ajenos.

—¡Te digo que esperes!- demandó al forcejear, por lo que al menos logro liberarse. No por mucho y eventualmente se preguntó si había pensando bien en esto, porque aunque pudo girar, de alguna manera quedo boca abajo con el castaño todavía sobre su cuerpo- …Yukio.

—¿Si?- dijo en fingido desentendimiento, una vez colocó una mano en la espalda de Nii-san, para obligarlo a permanecer en esa posición. Incluso sujetó su cola para que dejara de forcejear.

—¿Qué estas?... ¡Suéltame!

Rin se estaba trabando con las palabras, y era estúpido y…¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué hacia tanto calor? En realidad terminó distrayéndose, ya que un inesperado temblor sacudió su cuerpo cuando sintió la respiración contraria en la nuca; por ello apretó la almohada y quejó por lo bajo. Porque era extraño que su corazón palpitara con tanta fuerza, además ¡¿De donde salió esa presión en el pecho? Era como un cosquilleo incierto en la boca del estomago, uno que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—No quiero soltarte Nii-san- dijo Yukio antes de lamer su nuca, y alzar su cadera con las manos.

La posición fue más que comprometedora, ya que forzó a Rin a apoyarse ligeramente en las rodillas, y logro que arqueara la espalda en un precioso ángulo que hizo sonreír a Yukio. Así que mientras lo mordió suavecito, una de sus manos se deslizó por la pierna derecha. Ahí presionó descaradamente el interior de su muslo, y lo forzó a separar un poco más las piernas.

—¿Qué…?- decía el peliazul por momentos, como si aun intentara entender que ocurría. Pero es difícil concentrarse con esos labios que besaban su piel, y apartaron el cuello de la camisa, para marcar el camino hacia su hombro izquierdo. Además, todavía no soltaba su cola, así que era obvio que se sintiera débil y no pudiera moverse demasiado.

Tal vez el castaño oía a su hermano reclamar cosas, pero no podía entender nada de lo que decía. Parecía que hablar era difícil para él, así que terminó ignorándolo mientras se centro en esa suave textura que estaba húmeda y roja. Sinceramente comenzaba a adorar los sexy's ruiditos que Nii-san hacia, pero quería que fueran mas altos…mas calientes.

—¡Yukio!- exclamó Rin cuando sintió los colmillos hundirse en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro- ¡Ah!

Eso se sintió tan obsceno, que aunque el mayor alzó una mano e intentó colocarla sobre la extremidad que descansaba en su cadera, todo fue inútil e innecesario porque comenzó a sentirse adormecido y tan cansado de repente, que frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados. También gruñó por lo bajo para intentar concentrarse, pero al final sólo pudo jadear atontado, donde lo único que sentía era esa lengua acariciar la piel que había lastimado.

—Nii-san- dijo Yukio sólo porque podía, y le gusto la manera como se deslizó entre sus labios.

—Es…espera… ¿Qué…?

Un par de largos dedos, acariciaron sus labios durante un momento antes de abrirse paso entre ellos. Se sentía extraño, pero Rin no pudo objetar cuando todo empezó a ser vago y fútil, como una fotográfica gastada por el paso de los años, así que permitió que los dígitos jugaran con su lengua.

—¿No se siente bien?- preguntó Yukio al lamer su oreja. A cambio lo sintió temblar, lo cual comenzaba a ser peligroso considerando la posición, donde prácticamente se estaba recargando en él.

—Ahh…- jadeó Rin cuando los dedos abandonaron su boca, y serpentearon hacia abajo.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando sintió la amable caricia en uno de sus pezones. Primero Yukio hizo círculos alrededor, para luego presionarlo sutilmente como si no quisiera tocarlo del todo. Y esto fue mojado, y tan intimo que cuando el más alto volvió a morderlo en el mismo lugar, Rin sólo pudo apretar con fuerza los ojos.

La pesadez que le sucedió pareció tener un significado especial en su lado demoniaco, porque las llamas azules se encendieron de golpe, aunque al menor no pareció importarle ya que no se movió ni un centímetro. De hecho, Yukio únicamente frunció el ceño, mientras succionó ese punto en particular hasta que el fuego fue reduciéndose. Rin gruñó por lo bajo, pero al final jadeó atontado, y ya sin poder resistirse se dejó llevar.

"_**Rin"**_

…¿Qué había pasado de todas maneras? Su hermano menor lo beso y él… ¿se lo permitió? De haber querido se lo hubiera quitado de encima desde un principio, o eso creía ya que ambos eran demonios y ya no estaba tan seguro. Pero al menos hubiera puesto más resistencia, aunque para su defensa ¡No tenia ni una maldita idea de lo que ocurría! ¡Y además le había sujetado la cola!

"_**¡Rin!"**_

—¿Eh?

Aturdido, el mayor de los Okumura entreabrió los ojos ante el llamado que se repitió un par de veces, pero sólo cuando algo le cayó encima, fue que se incorporó exaltado.

— "_**Rin ya es tarde"**_

—¿Qué?- musitó aturdido al mirar a Kuro que estaba a un lado de la cama. Ya que el repentino movimiento del peliazul, lo hizo caer ahí.

—"_**La escuela"**_- dijo el gato- _**"Ya es tarde"**_

—La… ¿Qué?

Sin dudar, Rin miró por la ventana para comprobar que hacia mucho que había amanecido, pero luego de un rápido vistazo se dio cuenta que estaba solo. La cama de Yukio estaba intacta, así que dudo un momento. Ahora no sabía si el otro había llegado de su misión, o sólo se fue muy temprano.

—¿Uh?

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente pudo conectar hechos lógicos, salió corriendo al baño donde estaba el espejo más cercano.

—¿Fue un sueño?- divagó por lo bajo, una vez apartó el cuello de la camisa. La marca que se supone debería tener luego de haber sido mordido, no estaba.

Las lesiones producidas por otro demonio tardaban mas en sanar, pero no había nada, y por alguna razón se sintió extraño al pensar que anda ocurrió… ¿acaso era desilusión?

—¡Waaaa en que estoy pensando!- exclamó Rin en cuanto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y se despeinó frenéticamente como si así pudiera sacar los extraños pensamientos- ¡Piensa en otra cosa, en OTRA COSA!

—"_**¿Rin?"- **_llamó Kuro cuando vio a su dueño ir a un rincón del cuarto, mientras murmuraba cosas en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, fuera del baño dos pares de ojos veían la escena con especial interés. Aunque uno con más interés que el otro.

—Se va a dar cuenta.

—Claro que no, el maquillaje lo cubre.

—Se va a dar cuenta- repitió Yukio.

Shura lo miró un momento. Ambos estaban asomados por la puerta, y ella que estaba más arriba debió bajar la mirada. Por su voz, supo que él no se sentía bien, lo que en verdad es razonable porque cuando logro ubicar a Yukio, lo encontró intentando "devorar" la energía de su hermano. La estaba succionando como lo haría todo buen vampiro, aunque sabia que era culpa de la toxina. La droga lo forzó a abastecerse, del ser más a fin a sus necesidades, aunque al final lo mataría.

Así que cuando ella entró en el cuarto, y casi derribo la puerta como lo haría un equipo SWAT, tuvo que luchar con el demonio que no quería soltar a su gemelo. Fue algo gracioso para quien lo viera desde afuera, donde el forcejeo finalmente cesó una vez le inyecto el antídoto.

En el proceso incluso desorganizaron un poco la habitación, así que apenas el muchacho estuvo lucido, se la pasaron acomodando las cosas. Shura incluso maquillo el chupado (_porque era eso, ella no era tonta) _hasta que desapareció.

—Se va a dar cuenta- repitió Yukio como un mantra.

—Relájate hombre, todo está bien- dijo la exorcista al palmarle la espalda- El maquillaje resistirá.

—Hasta que se bañe, o se seque con la toalla.

—Siempre podemos golpearlo, así pensara que es un golpe.

—¿Uh?

Claro que todo plan quedo en el olvido cuando los ojos azules de Rin miraron hacia la puerta, y ellos debieron esconderse. De hecho salieron corriendo antes que el mayor revisara el pasillo. Y ahora ocultos tras una esquina, aguardaron en silencio.

Yukio se quejó por lo bajo sin saber que hacer. Es decir había besado a su hermano ¡Su Nii-san! Y no sólo eso, oh no, también lo había tocado y marcado como suyo. Eso sin mencionar que lo tuvo bajo su cuerpo, y prácticamente lo forzó a… ¡¿A que? ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si la rubia no entraba?

—Me voy a ir al infierno- se quejo bajito.

—No seas melodramático hombre- dijo Shura luego de asomarse para comprobar que Rin volvió a entrar al baño- Además, yo te ayudare.

Dijo tras revolverle el cabello y sonreír contenta, y eso, por alguna razón no le ayudo a sentirse mejor.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Bom Baby °¬°!... ¡Achu x-x!

Ro (le pone una cobija encima =¬=) A esta paso no te recuperaras ¬¬

Ann: Hai, hai =¬=, una ultima cosa, si tienen la oportunidad de escuchar esta genial canción °¬° les recomiendo este video de Hetalia °-°, solo quiten los espacios Ne www . youtube . com

/watch?v=UyydTPshc_Y&list=FLI9bbRa2n7yjwroR2OvJMGQ&index=6&feature=plpp_video

Ro: Oks, a dormir

Ann: De acuerdo, pero una ultima cosa o.o

Ro: Qué ¬¬?

Ann: ¡YukioxRin rulez °¬°!

Ro: xD

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan donde dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: Buuuuuu 〜?（￣¬￣）¿〜…. xDDD

Ro: xDDD


	5. PLAYING WHIT FIRE

Ann: vacaciones °¬° Happy dance ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ro: xD, a este paso va a patentar el happy dance xDDD

Ann: wiiiiii n0n!

Ro: Como ven, esta vez es un capitulo libre de gripa xDDD

Ann: Además el malvado fantasma de las no-actualizaciones no me ha visitado °¬°, así que les traigo un nuevo capitulo antes de irme a vacaciones :3, estaré por fuera un tiempo disfrutando del sol, el mar y la arena °-°

Ro: Hai, hai n¬n

Ann: Ok, esta vez tenemos una dedicatoria °¬°, este capitulo es para **Otori-Ayame **por su pasado cumpleaños n0n

Ro: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Otori-san n0n! Te deseamos siempre lo mejor °¬°

Ann: Así que gomen por la demora TT-TT, igual espero te guste tú regalo °¬°!

De acuerdo xD, el Fic tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n.

Ok, Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO CINCO: PLAYING WHIT FIRE **(Paula Seling & Ovi)**

El problema con la oscuridad, es que es difícil saber el momento exacto en que te envuelve. Y sólo cuando aparece un destello de luz en la lejanía, te das cuenta que hace exactamente un minuto estas mirando un techo blanco.

Además, la penumbra es como un sutil y amable abrazo, uno que le tomó un par de minutos romper. Así que al final, esos ojos azules reconocieron el techo de la enfermería. Fue un extraño despertar, especialmente porque le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, y cuando intentó sentarse, una molesta pulsación en el pecho lo hizo gruñir entre dientes.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien- dijo la enfermera en cuanto se acercó, para obligarlo a permanecer acostado- Ya llamamos a su hermano Okumura-sensei.

—¿Nh?- musitó con voz pastosa y los labios secos.

Debió lamerlos por instinto, mientras obedeció a la mujer que comenzó a revisar las heridas. Tenía el torso vendado, al igual que una mano y la frente. También pudo sentir otras vendas cuando su mente tuvo un poco más de conciencia, así que reparo en la del tobillo y la rodilla. Luego se dio cuenta que tenia unos pantalones negros, como una pijama, pero la camisa blanca le quedaba grande.

Por el momento Yukio respiró hondo, y se dedicó a mirar a los lados. Estaba solo, aunque eso era alentador, al menos significaba que pudo proteger a su grupo.

—¿Hace cuanto estoy inconsciente?

—No más de dos horas- dijo la enfermera a punto de irse.

—¿Y Kirigakure-sensei?

—Debe estarle dando el informe al director- sonrió ella- Me dijeron que fue muy valiente Okumura-sensei, toda su unidad regreso sana y salva.

La enfermera, era una mujer mayor que le miraba con simpatía, lo cual es agradable, porque lo que menos quería era alguien que lo discriminara por ser un demonio. Como fuera, ella salió con una última recomendación sobre no moverse demasiado.

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos más, para que Yukio finalmente le pusiera orden a su desecha mente. Hace una semana y tres días salió en una misión, pero perdió contacto hace cuatro, por lo que podía imaginar que su hermano estaba preocupado.

—Demonios- gimió al colocar un brazo sobre los ojos. Durante la misión, hablaron una vez al día, lo que fue razonable considerando que el plazo fue prolongándose inesperadamente.

Se les encargó exterminar a un grupo de demonios, que había estado secuestrando niños menores de siete años; pero las pistas los fueron llevando cada vez más y más a un mundo subterráneo bajo la ciudad, con túneles que ya nadie recordaba, y trampas mágicas que sólo los exorcistas podían distinguir. En ese lugar no había señales de radio. Cosa que de hecho fue un problema para desplazarse en grupos.

Los demonios en cuestión, era menores en rango que Amaimon, pero de todas maneras fue un maldito problema. Yukio había usado sus llamas en combate, pero se controlo bastante bien y pudo pelear sin lastimar a ninguno de los suyos.

No obstante, proteger y atacar es difícil, y la poca experiencia en combate de este nivel, le costó un par de heridas que ya estaban sanando. Claro que el problema no fue la lucha, la misión, o todos los golpes, si no esa estúpida sensación que lo distraía por momentos. El detalle era inaceptable porque él es Yukio Okumura, y desde haces años sabe como desempeñarse como el exorcista que es, así que esa incomoda emoción lo estaba desesperando.

Porque ¡Dios! Todo era culpa de ese molesto e hiperactivo demonio que no lo dejaba en paz, y que el llamaba Nii-san. Él se había metido tanto en su cabeza, que ya no lo podía sacar. Y eso le hizo chasquear la lengua, justo cuando apartó el brazo que cubría sus ojos; ahí los orbes azules tuvieron un brillo peligroso en cuanto frunció el ceño. También comenzó a sonrojarse, pero ignoró el detalle casi por costumbre.

Cada vez que se encontraba sin nada que hacer, recordaba vagamente lo que había hecho. Mas, la droga que lo obligó a actuar de esa manera, también le auspicio una memoria borrosa que le impedía saber como se sentía besar a su gemelo; donde las caricias únicamente eran la difusa sensación de un sueño muy lejano. Y por mas que quisiera no podía recordarlo, él sabia que lo había besado, que lo había tocado…pero ignoraba como se sentía. Sólo guardaba la sensación de quien ha tenido un sueño muy agradable y placentero, pero la línea de tiempo o siquiera la trama se le escapaba.

—Hn- resopló al colocarse la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Necesitaba pensar, tranquilizarse ¡y que su corazón palpite mas despacio! Maldición, a este paso sufriría un infarto y estaba muy joven para eso. Sin embargo ahora en verdad comenzó a enojarse, porque mientras estuvo bajo el influjo de la droga todo fue muy claro y simple, así que maldijo el momento en que dejó de serlo.

Porque mientras lo tuvo bajo su cuerpo, quiso perderse en esa deliciosa, y caliente boca que hacia saltar su corazón. Pero ahora se estaba enloqueciendo.

Lo peor de todo (_y lo que casi le hace querer ahogarse con la almohada)_, es que una parte pequeña, diminuta y casi invisible (_que seguramente desaparecería de lo insignificante que era), _quería recordarlo y nunca olvidarlo otra vez; de ser posible guardarlo en el rincón mas seguro de su mente, donde podría remembrar la escena tanta veces como quisiera. Pero Yukio, siendo el tremendo actor que era, había sabido disimular muy bien sus sentimientos. Así que siguió actuando como siempre, aunque Rin se veía algo inquieto.

Su hermano prácticamente lo evitó los primeros días, y no iba a mentir, en un par de ocasiones salió corriendo. Lo cual fue algo deprimente, y con un suspiro el castaño se quitó la almohada de la cabeza. Porque necesitaba respirar, y sus planes suicidas tendrían que esperar.

—Tks.

No podía entender muy bien el nerviosismo de Nii-san, incluso resultaba algo exagerado. Pero el mayor siempre había sido así, por lo que lo paso por alto. Además la manera de "ayudar" de Shura fue…patética. Golpeó a Rin apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Lo hizo con su espada durante un entrenamiento, así que la ráfaga de viento además de mandar al peliazul contra una pared, casi le disloca el brazo. Pero al menos logro su cometido.

Afortunadamente, él no se había dado cuenta de la "herida" en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro, (_no iba a decir que era un chupado, ¡porque no lo era)_, hasta que la exorcista "accidentalmente" estuvo a punto de partirle la clavícula. Aunque esa despistada manera de ser, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

Admitía que actuar como si no supiera que ocurría, fue incomodo y difícil, después de todo cuando se quedaban solos o se encontraban de improvisto en los pasillos, Nii-san se sonrojaba. El rubor se expandía lentamente por las pálidas mejillas, y eso hacia que Yukio apretara los puños por esa sensación que se removía en su interior.

El detalle se complicó cuando salió en la misión. Conversar resulto mas fácil conforme pasaban los días, o al menos Rin se oía mas calmado, pero no era lo mismo para él. Porque hablar por el celular, lo hacia sentir como si su gemelo le estuviera susurrando al oído; su voz se oía tan cerca, que básicamente podía sentir los labios rozando su piel entre cada respiración.

Y si, si lo sabia. Era algo estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo. Así que además de estar enojado y apunto de enloquecer, le faltaba poco para formar parte de las filas de mortalidad juvenil por infarto. Demonios, no se supone que intente recordar lo bien que se sintió tocarlo_, _porque era su hermano. Claro que, no es como si el hecho de ser parientes representara un problema social, ético, o siquiera moral. Porque pues…ellos son los hijos de Satán, así que el incesto no los mandaría al infierno, aunque esto no significaba que estaba diciendo que sus sentimientos iban mas allá del amor fraternal, porque… esperen, ya se confundió.

¿Estaba explicando los motivos por lo que no podía tocarlo, o estaba diciendo porque estaba bien hacerlo?

—Maldición- gruñó.

Iba a perder el juicio. Mosqueado e incomodo, se sentó tal vez mas rápido de lo que debería, porque al final se quejó entre dientes. Veamos, debía pensar esto con cabeza fría. Él sabia que algo iba mal, no era estúpido. Pero, la idea de ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, no lo alentaba demasiado; tal vez porque le prometió a su padre que cuidaría a su hermano, no que le metería mano cada vez que pudiera.

Y que conste que no estaba haciendo eso, más bien era culpa del mayor. Nii-san sencillamente lo estaba torturando, como cuando salía del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cadera porque olvido su ropa, o se desvestía con descuido, o incluso cuando le hacia un obento diferente al suyo, para prepararle lo que le gustaba. Por ello, todos esos lindos y sexys gestos, resultaban jodidamente tentadores y… ¡Momento! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Me voy a ir al infierno- masculló al llevarse una mano a la frente.

. —¡Yukio!

Sin embargo, sus divagaciones se esfumaros con los pasos apresurados, y la exclamación que irrumpió en la enfermería. Donde lo siguiente que supo, fue que un cuerpo chocó contra el suyo, y lo forzó a irse de espaldas en la camilla.

—¿Nii-san?- preguntó aturdido por el muchacho que se aferró a su cuello con tanta fuerza, que lo estaba asfixiando.

—¡¿Estas bien? ¡¿Qué paso? ¡¿Dónde te duele? ¡¿Quién fue?...

—Tranquilo Nii-san, estoy bien.

—No lo estas, estas herido- insistió Rin una vez lo soltó un poco, para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Estoy bien- repitió Yukio- Pero me estas aplastando.

—Lo siento- dijo el peliazul de manera atropellada mientras se fue hacia atrás; de esa manera quedo sentado en las piernas contrarias.

—No pasa nada.

Rin mostró una expresión casi triste, que logro que el menor sonriera. Aunque el castaño dudo sólo un segundo, antes de colocarle una mano en la cabeza. Evidentemente su hermano estaba inquieto y preocupado, por lo que se dejó acariciar hasta que frunció el ceño.

—Quédate quieto- dijo Yukio al atrapar las manos que comenzaron a revisarlo- ¡Te dije que estoy bien!

—Entonces no tiene nada de malo que mire.

Aprovechando la nueva debilidad de Yukio, se soltó para alzarle la camisa; ahí tocó superficialmente su piel con los dedos, por lo que el más alto se erizó. Además se puso alerta como si hubiera peligro cerca. Así que sin dudar ni pensarlo mucho, le aplicó una llave a su hermano mayor que lo colocó de espaldas en el colchón.

—Hn- se quejó Rin.

Ahora, el primogénito de los Okumura tenía las manos prisioneras a cada lado de la cabeza, y a Yukio encima para inmovilizarlo en la cama con su peso. Claro que el bajito (_aunque sorprendido en un principio),_ entrecerró los ojos. Su gemelo también se sorprendió por ese movimiento casi brusco, pero podía atribuir sus acciones al aturdimiento. Todavía estaba medio dormido, medio cansado, y totalmente paranoico de ser tocado por Nii-san.

Pero aunque logro deshacerse del gentil toque, tal vez no pensó bien en esto. A quien engañaba, evidentemente no estaba pensando en nada, porque ahora lo tenía bajo su cuerpo. Y sólo pudo sonrojarse un poco, por las piernas que colocó a cada lado de su cadera, y se movieron sólo para mostrarle lo cerca que estaba de un contacto mucho más atrevido.

—¿Por qué no puedo revisarte?- preguntó Rin algo molesto, pero sin luchar por espacio porque no quería hacer algo que pudiera lastimarlo- Tú siempre me revisas.

—Yo soy medico Nii-san.

—Si, pero…

—Ejem.

Los gemelos miraron de inmediato a la izquierda, donde una rubia se apoyó bajo el marco de la puerta. Shura tenia una sonrisa socarrona, que logro que Yukio se fuera hacia atrás para apoyarse en los talones, mientras Rin se movió para recargarse en los codos.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero tiene visitas.

Casi de inmediato los Exwire entraron, así que el menor finalmente se bajo del peliazul, donde nadie pareció notar la peculiar situación.

—Demonios Okumura, si que corres rápido- se quejó Bon.

—Tú eres demasiado lento- señaló Rin en desinterés.

—Yuki-chan- lloriqueó Shiemi, ajena a la pequeña discusión que iniciaron los otros.

Puede que el exorcista no se viera precisamente mal, pero de todas maneras se acercó preocupada para acomodarle la venda que resbaló por la frente, debido a los movimientos descuidados. A Yukio en realidad no le molesto la atención, así que se dejó hacer mientras le aseguraba a la chica que estaba bien.

Mas, eso…fue curioso para Rin, pero no particularmente extraño. Es decir, por un momento llegó a pensar que su hermano no quería que lo tocara, pero eso no podía ser posible ¿cierto?

—¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Shiemi.

—Nada, todo está bajo control- respondió el castaño. Y aun cuando los demás tenían muchas preguntas, sabían que no iban a recibir ningún otro dato.

—Estas siendo modesto- bostezó Shura- Él salvo a la unidad, aunque por eso quedo como un guiñapo.

Todos hicieron una mueca sin saber muy bien si eso era un halago, o un reclamo.

—¿Por qué no estas descansando?- dijo Yukio.

—Tengo una misión para los Exwire así que andando, entre más rápido terminemos, más rápido podremos ir a dormir.

—Son las once de la mañana- señaló Konekomaru, pero se encogió en su puesto cuando la mujer tuvo un aire siniestro, hacia la persona que osó mencionar que no era buen momento para descansar.

Porque Shura estaba agotada. Apenas y había dormido luego de entregarle su informe a Mephisto, y tampoco había desayunado. Además decir que se baño, seria demeritar la ducha rápida que tomó luego de recibir la nueva misión. Aunque siendo honesta como era, estuvo a punto de dormirse parada, y en algún punto mientras iba a la enfermería, se preguntó donde demonios estaba y hacia donde iba.

—¿Está en condiciones de acompañarnos a una misión Kirigakure-sensei?- indagó dudosa Kamiki, mientras caminaba con la mujer, (_que por cierto arrastraba los pies)._

—Por supuesto. Además no es gran cosa, sólo es una casa embrujada- bostezó otra vez.

—Mejor le damos una taza de café- masculló Bon.

—O algunas RedBull- sonrió Shima.

—¿Eso funciona?- preguntó Konekomaru.

Sin embargo, mientras los demás se alejaban, Shiemi y Rin miraron una última vez a Yukio antes de moverse.

—Nos vemos luego- dijo Rin al acomodar la funda de la espada, que había soltado antes de saltar sobre su hermano.

—Cuídate Yuki-chan.

—Lo hare, que les vaya bien- dijo el menor.

—Lo haremos- sonrió Shiemi.

—Dense prisa, Shimei-san, Rin- apremio Shima desde el pasillo.

—….

…

…

…

Hubo algo extraño e inusual en eso, porque Yukio tuvo un pequeño tick en la ceja. ¿Acaso, había llamado a Nii-san por su nombre de pila? Eso no sólo desencadeno una molesta sensación, si no que antes que alguien siguiera pudiera decir algo, ya se encontraban frente a un edificio abandonado lejos de la ciudad. El lugar lucia viejo y sucio, y hasta algo roído por el tiempo. Claro que probablemente lo más llamativo del asunto, era ese exorcista que definitivamente debería estar descansando en la enfermería.

Pero, como Rin ya le había preguntado al castaño porque vino, y a cambio recibió un cortante _**"Kirigakure-sensei es un peligro en este estado" **_ Decidió no seguir insistiendo.

—¿Eh?- dijo Shura, cuando todos la miraron a espera de instrucciones. Mas, viendo que ella a duras penas sabía donde estaba, Yukio rodó los ojos.

—Son un total de cuatro fantasmas, así que nos dividiremos en grupos: Shiemi y Kamiki irán al quinto piso, Shima y Konekomaru estarán en el segundo, y Suguro y Okumura en el primero. Nosotros nos encargaremos del sótano.

Finalizó Yukio al señalar a la voluptuosa mujer. Todos aceptaron las órdenes, porque Shura parecía demasiado dormida como para tomar el liderazgo, así que sin nada que decir, caminaron hacia el edificio, y se perdieron entre los pasillos y las escaleras para tomar las posiciones indicadas.

Con un largo bostezo, la rubia siguió a Yukio al sótano. Por fortuna no rodó por las escaleras, pero quizás sólo porque se concentro en ello. Claro que por muy dormida que estuviera, observó de reojo al más joven.

—¿No deberías estar descansando?- preguntó, como a quien no le interesa el asunto.

—No estas en condiciones de liderar a los Exwire.

—Son sólo fantasmas- señaló Shura desinteresada- No es una batalla con Amaimon; además, es ofensivo que creas que no puedo cuidar a los niños.

—Hn.

El demonio no dijo nada, siguió bajando hasta que llegaron a un amplio terreno. Todo era lúgubre, sucio, y con un fuerte aroma a moho que arrugó la nariz de Shura. Tampoco había mucha luz, salvo por la que entraba difícilmente entre las pequeñas ventanas polvorientas. La compañía de luz, tiene la mala costumbre de cortar la energía en los edificios abandonados; esos desgraciados. Por eso, ambos encendieron un par de lámparas de aceite que colocaron sobre algunas cajas.

Tratar con fantasmas no es complicado, siempre y cuando no sean entes violentos (_y este no era el caso según el informe)_ Por ello, Shura miró aburrida el desolado espacio. Había cajas, polvo y telaraña en cada rincón.

—Oh mira- señaló la mujer a la traslucida figura que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

**BBBOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

No obstante, ambos se tambalearon por la fuerte explosión que sacudió el lugar, donde bastó de una mirada compartida para salir corriendo. Claro que subir por las escaleras fue molesto, porque se movían con cada nueva explosión.

—Cof, cof, cof.

El primer piso estaba cubierto por una densa capa de polvo, que los llevó a taparse con una mano para no empezar a toser como Suguro, o los otros que vinieron a ayudar. Presuroso, los ojos azules de Yukio dieron un rápido vistazo del terreno, que lucia como un campo de batalla. Todo estaba destrozado, y la pared del fondo básicamente desapareció.

El resto de los Exwire se estaban reuniendo junto a Bon, que en el suelo, intentaba quitarse unos escombros de encima. Más, con la aparición de pequeños duendes, todos comenzaron a pelear. Aunque el menor de los Okumura necesito de otro vistazo, para cerciorarse que su hermano no estaba ahí.

—Hn.

Por eso gruñó, y salió corriendo por el agujero de la pared que Suguro señaló. Yukio, no entendió nada de lo que el monje intento decirle, gracias al ruido de la batalla, pero no importó cuando sujetó con fuerza sus armas, y miró el terreno baldío.

Lo único que necesito, fue distinguir un destello azul en la distancia para comenzar a correr. O al menos lo intentó, porque fue detenido casi de inmediato por un mini-ejercito de sapos que se le vino encima. Así que disparó y lanzó bombas de agua bendita, que le permitieron moverse tan rápido como pudo. Aunque algo se estrujó en su interior cuando escuchó el primer grito de Rin. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo en el suelo, retorciéndose en la mitad de un circulo mágico.

Por la forma del ataque, podía adivinar que hicieron esto para arrastrar a Nii-san a ese lugar, donde no podía escapar porque un grupo encapuchado recitaba un evangelio, y algo de magia negra. El mayor tampoco se podía mover, aunque parecía intentarlo, porque apretó los puños y gruñó mientras sus llamas eran contenidas por el círculo. También quiso ponerse de pie, pero una fuerza extraña lo impedía, además lo hacia quejarse y…acababa de gritar otra vez.

Yukio se quedo en blanco, sorprendido y asustado por la situación. Donde todos esos obstáculos que lo frenaban, al final lo hicieron afilar la mirada. Las armas eran insuficientes, y cada vez que eliminaba un sapo otros dos aparecían, lo cual no tenía sentido ya que esos demonios no podían hacer eso. Claro que tampoco importó, cuando un nuevo grito lo erizó.

En ningún momento desistió de sus intentos por abrirse paso, pero sentía como si no hubiera avanzado ni un centímetro. Por lo que todo el miedo de perderlo, se expresó con una intensa ola de fuego azul, que consumió gran parte de los sapos. Después de eso pudo correr, eliminar, y carbonizar todo lo que se interpuso en su camino.

Sus llamas jamás habían estado tan fuertes, y tan fuera de control. Sin embargo tampoco había estado en esta situación donde podía perder a Nii-san; así que saltó y llegó a su lado. Su expresión fue completamente oscura, como la de un verdadero demonio. Y aunque, entrar en el circulo hizo que sintiera un peso en los hombros por el aumento en la gravedad, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y refunfuñó por lo bajo. Uno de sus colmillos incluso fue visible, mientras una fiera y peligrosa mirada brilló entra la oscuridad que el mismo replegó.

Lo que sea que estaban haciendo los encapuchados para retener el fuego de Rin, no servía contra dos demonios (_hijos de Satán)_. Por lo que, aun cuando intentaron contenerlos al recitar más alto y más rápido, no sirvió de mucho, ni siquiera cuando la gravedad aumento, y Yukio debió agachar la cabeza.

Eso fue lo único que lograron. Pero cuando el menor de los OKumura alzó la mirada, hubo una ráfaga de fuego especialmente fuerte que se expandió por todo el terreno baldío. De hecho los Exwire tuvieron que frenar de golpe, donde Shura se colocó al frente para protegerlos. Los niños lucían asustados, pero por fortuna no estaban tan cerca de los gemelos como para salir heridos.

—Hn.

Luego, en cuanto el fuego cesó, hubo pequeños incendios que consumieron los cuerpos caídos. Fue tétrico, y escalofriante verlos desaparecer entre el destello azul; pero todo eso pareció vago e intrascendente cuando Yukio los miró fijamente. Él los analizaba como si fueran enemigos, lo que empeoró gracias a la salvaje apariencia de un demonio que perdió el control de sus llamas.

Así que sin saber que hacer, todos retrocedieron a excepción a Shura, que estaba evaluando seriamente colocarle un anillo como lo hizo con Rin. Sin embargo eso no evitó que frunciera el ceño, porque aunque no quería lastimarlo no dudaría en hacerlo si acaso se les venia encima.

—Yu-Yukio.

…el castaño se detuvo cuando una mano sujetó su gabardina. Ver al peliazul no fue lo mejor, porque aun cuando estaba siendo irracionalmente territorial por su culpa (_pues, no quería que nadie lo apartara de su lado)_, encontrar los ojos azules, hizo que realizara un rápido movimiento donde tomó a Rin por el cuello, y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo al colocársele encima.

—Yukio- gimió por el ligero golpe de cabeza. El mayor estaba casi atontado, pero debía concentrarse y luchar por mantenerse consiente —Vamos Yu-kio… yo sé que- no quieres…lastimar a nadie, y…

Estaba hablando entre líneas, y descolocado como se sentía, fue difícil mantener el hilo de la conversación. Así que Rin apretó con fuerza lo ojos. Después frunció el ceño, y sujetó los brazos del más alto. Y haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para halar su cola con la propia; fue un movimiento arriesgado, porque también lo hizo sentir débil.

Pero aprovechando el factor sorpresa, y que Yukio hubiera sacado la cola, logro tumbarlo a su lado. De esa manera se subió encima, aunque eso no lo hizo menos peligroso.

—¡Concéntrate!- ordenó, y el otro gruñó bajo su cuerpo.

Sinceramente le estaba costando contrarrestar las llamas que lo envolvieron; así que tuvo un momento difícil cuando se sintió mareado. Por eso apoyó las manos sobre el pecho contrario, porque en ese momento el fuego de Yukio era más fuerte que el suyo. Culpaba de ello al extraño ritual que lo tuvo prisionero.

—¿Nii-san?

—¿Yukio?- dijo Rin al buscar su mirada con torpeza. Su gemelo se quejó, y sujetó sus brazos, como si intentara reprimir el impulso demoniaco que le exigía exterminar lo que hubiera en el perímetro- Concéntrate en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hn.

Sin dudar el peliazul apoyó ambas frentes juntas, y tomó su rostro con las manos. Por eso mantuvo las piernas a los costados de la cadera de Yukio, donde no le importó estar completamente sobre su regazo; ya que sólo necesitaba que los orbes azules perdiera ese intenso brillo, y que las llamas fueran desapareciendo lentamente.

Por eso debió esperar unos eternos segundos. Donde su gemelo se removió, y las garras en sus brazos lo sujetaron hasta hundirse en la piel.

—Concéntrate- repito suavecito, mientras cerró los ojos.

Yukio lo imitó, porque el sonido de su voz comenzó a relajarlo, así que lentamente volvió a tomar el control. Primero respiró hondo y el fuego desapareció; luego se dio cuenta que estaba lastimando a Nii-san, así que lo soltó rápido y abrió los ojos sin dudar.

Ahí lo vio con los parpados todavía cerrados. Estaban tan cerca que podían respirar el mismo aire, además el mayor murmuraba palabras de aliento que si bien le ayudaron a regresar a la realidad, ahora representaban una seria distracción. Quizás porque los delgados contornos susurraban su nombre cada cierto tiempo, con ese tono íntimo y amable que sólo él podía escuchar.

Rin también estaba sobre su cuerpo, donde ambas colas terminaron entrelazándose sin aviso. Más, el contacto logro que el más bajito abriera los ojos. Y cuando vio que el menor estaba bien, sonrió e incluso se rio suavecito en una clara muestra de alivio.

—Ejem.

…pero antes que Yukio pudiera reaccionar adecuadamente, o que se diera cuenta que se estaba sonrojado, escuchó esa voz intrusa que atrajo la atención de ambos. Así que Nii-san se fue hacia atrás lentamente, mientras él se sentó.

En cuanto observó al grupo más grande, la sonrisita ladeada de Shura lo erizó sin aviso. Tal vez porque ambos estaban tan cerca, que resultaba comprometedor. Sin embargo no pudo distraerse mucho con ellos, ya que algo lo distrajo. Así que sin dudar miró a Nii-san, que tenía un par de cosas en la cabeza que no se supone que debería tener.

—Nos asustaste Yuki-chan- gimoteó Shiemi.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió?- preguntó Kamiki mientras se quitaba algo de ceniza del cabello, y polvo de la ropa.

—Parecía una trampa- respondió Shima, tras señalar las orejas de gato que Rin movió apenas su hermano las tocó.

—Ya sé que fue una trampa, no soy estúpida- regañó la sacerdotisa-Lo que quiero decir es, ¿no sabemos quien esta detrás de esto? ¿o el motivo por el que lo hacen?

—No- dijo Shura- Aunque creo que esto es más complicado de lo que parece. Pero por el momento es mejor regresar.

Todos asintieron, aunque la rubia enarcó una ceja ya que los demás estaban mirando al primogénito de los Okumura, que seguía sentado en el regazo de su hermano.

—¿No te puedes levantar?- dijo Shima al recordar lo que ocurrió la otra vez. Por eso las bonitas orejas felinas se agacharon, y su dueño frunció el ceño. Aunque es difícil tomar en serio su aparente fastidio, si luce así de adorable.

—Eres imposible- resopló Bon- Te llevo.

—¡No necesito que me lleven!- reclamó Rin con las orejas alzadas.

—¿Cómo vas a regresar al colegio?- indagó Kamiki tras colocar las manos en las caderas.

—¿Estas herido?, ¿Dónde te duele?- dijo Shiemi al inclinarse, para poder estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—Yo podría llevarte- ofreció Shima.

—¡Cállense!- ordenó Shura, cansada de oírlos hablar al mismo tiempo.

Por eso interrumpió cuando vio Yukio iba a agregar algo. Francamente no le importaba lo que iba a decir, porque ella estaba cansada, y necesitaba dormir. ¡Lo merecía! Pero aparentemente eso era imposible, ya que debían indagar sobre los ataques y en el extraño patrón de atentados, donde aun cuando Rin parecía la victima, estaba segura que las emboscadas estaban diseñadas para afectar a los gemelos. Pero como no tenía todas las piezas que desentrañara el acertijo, lo único que pedía era salir de ese endemoniado lugar.

—Suguro va a llevar a Rin, y el resto muévase.

—Pero…- objetaron los demás.

—No, no no- cantó la mujer- Nada de "peros" porque hace siglos que no duermo, así que se van a mover porque Rin no necesita atención Shiemi; Y lo siento mucho Shima, pero Bon lo va a llevar (_porque lo pidió primero), _y Yukio, tú estás herido no puedes decir nada ¡Así que andando!

Todos se quedaron petrificados en sus puestos; tal vez porque ella había hablado muy rápido, y el tono arisco en la voz sencillamente impidió que alguien objetara. Por lo que sin interés en hacerla enojar, comenzaron a seguirla.

Yukio por otro lado, frunció el ceño cuando Suguro cargó a Rin en la espalda. Y aun cuando él podía perfectamente llevar a su hermano, (_no estaba tan herido, y además ¿Qué eran unas cuantas costillas rotas?), _terminó chasqueando la lengua. No tenían ningún buen motivo para impedir que el monje se hiciera cargo de Nii-san.

Además, ni que le importara ¡¿Porque habría de hacerlo? Pero como fuera, resopló de mala gana, y siguió a los demás. No iba a negar que se sentía agotado, incluso le dolía caminar, y respirar no era tan fácil como se suponía. Admitía que la regeneración demoniaca hacia su trabajo, pero era un proceso demorado. Y si seguía arriesgándose de esta manera, no iba a sanar pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando no se duerme durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo, las cosas pueden ser increíblemente molestas. Cansada, Shura se quejó por lo bajo mientras bebió su rico y delicioso café, que en este momento era su único rayo de sol. La bebida también impedía que comenzara a maldecir a todo lo que caminara, volara, nadara y/o existiera en su rango de alcance.

—Bueno, eso fue una pérdida de tiempo.

A su lado, Yukio apenas y la miró, mientras iban a la enfermería. Ambos hablaron con Mephisto; quien los recibió con respuestas evasivas y frases cripticas, que no dejaron muy en claro cual era su posición. Tal vez el director no era la mente maestra detrás de todo (_aunque, tampoco estaban diciendo que no lo fuera)_, pero estaba al tanto del asunto. Y eso les impedía saber de que lado estaba, o si acaso les iba a ayudar.

—¿Qué piensas?- preguntó la mujer antes de beber su café- Esto parece algo que Mephisto haría.

—Hn.

Sucedió algo similar con Nii-san, donde el director manipuló la situación, para saber hasta donde llegaban los poderes demoniacos del hijo de Satán; y estaba casi seguro que todo el lio de Amaimon fue cosa suya, pero sin prueban sólo eran meras especulaciones.

—…

Claro que cualquier plan de conspiración que Mephisto pudiera tener, quedo en el olvido cuando abrieron la puerta de la enfermería. Ambos se quedaron plantados bajo el marco, como si se hubieran olvidado de cómo caminar. Porque en el interior, un demonio de orejas felinas jugaba con una ramita. Los instintos felinos de Rin aparentemente estaban más desarrollados de lo que pensaron, porque iba de un lado a otro intentando atrapar lo que Shima mecía con suavidad.

—Nya.

"_**¿Nya?"**_

Sin dudar Shura observó de reojo al menor de los Okumura, y sonrió disimulada cuando vio un peligroso tic en su ceja derecha. Tal vez porque el peliazul había abrazado a Shima, en un intentó por atrapar eso que le llamaba tanto la atención. A cambio el monje sonrió, y rodeó su cintura para mantenerlo quieto.

Los demás exorcistas parecieron encontrar divertida la situación, donde Rin no mostraba señales de ser consiente de lo que hacia. Sin embargo ella definitivamente corrió, cuando vio que la mano del castaño se deslizó cerca de una pistola.

—¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Shura, aunque se rio entre dientes cuando Shima resbaló hábilmente su mano por la delgada cintura. Al parecer el monje tenía más destreza de la que imaginó, porque sus dedos se tomaron el tiempo necesario para tocarlo por encima de la camisa.

Claro que por eso Yukio resopló por lo bajo, e intentó no rodar los ojos en fastidio. Aunque nadie dijo nada, porque antes que alguien pudiera hablar, Rin movió las orejas en respuesta a algún sonido lejano y salió corriendo. Lo hizo tan rápido que lo siguiente que vieron, fue que el mayor abrazó a su hermano.

Yukio estaba notablemente sorprendido, incluso se tambaleó por la inesperada cercanía, donde al final levantó las manos sin saber muy bien donde colocarlas. Así que dudoso en un principio, lo rodeó de la cintura y la espalda, mientras el rostro contrario se apoyó contra su pecho.

—¿Nii-san?- llamó curioso.

Rin maulló otra vez, y por los movimientos de su cola, podían decir que estaba feliz de ver al menor.

—Desde que comenzó a perseguir la rama, actúa así- señaló Kamiki. Donde mataría a cualquiera que digiera, que la única razón por la que se cruzó de brazos, fue para no ir a jugar con el "gato" como lo hacían los demás.

—No pudimos hacer nada para que entrara en razón- dijo Shiemi, que no sabia si sentirse avergonzada por no poder ayudar, o por estar jugando.

—¿De donde sacaron la rama?- indagó Shura.

—A Konekomaru se le cayó de la mochila- respondió Bon- No sirvió de nada tirar de su cola.

Eso no le gusto mucho a Yukio, aunque al parecer hoy estaba especialmente irritable. Así que intentó no fruncir el ceño, mientras subió una mano para tocar la cabeza del más bajito. Su cabello era suave, y se sentía bien entre los dedos, por lo que lo acarició hasta que escuchó un maullido complacido.

—"_**Yukio"**_

—¿Nii-san?

—"_**¡Yukio!"- **_exclamó Rin tras alzar la mirada, y sonreír. Luego lo estrechó con fuerza, y movió la cola enérgicamente.

Esto era como escuchar a Kuro en su cabeza, pero tratándose de su hermano resultaba mucho peor. Porque parecía más cerca y más suave de lo que debería, así que sin pensarlo lo tomó por lo hombros y lo apartó. Que estuviera sonrojándose no tenia nada que ver con ello.

….Aunque, cuando Shura le hecho un balde de agua a su Nii-san, todo fue confuso. Principalmente, por el demonio naturalmente se erizó como un gato.

—¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- reclamó el peliazul completamente empapado, mientras la voluptuosa mujer sonrió altiva.

—Oh, eso no se nos ocurrió- dijo Konekomaru.

Tal vez era un poco obvio que usara uno de los temores felinos para que reaccionara. Aun cuando eso fuera un poco "cruel".

—No tenia tiempo para algo mas sutil- señaló- Además, entre mas rápido te revise Yukio, más rápido me iré a dormir, así que muévete.

Como Rin lucia algo desubicado con respecto a la ubicación, y lo ultimo que hizo. Shura aprovechó para sacar a todos de la enfermería, lo cual seria la manera amable de decir que en realidad los empujó, y arrastró a la salida, para así cerrar de un portazo.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo?- pidió el mayor luego de un largo silencio- ¿Y porque estoy mojado?

—Nh- suspiró Yukio antes de caminar a un armario- Es probable que tengas un sello, eso explicaría porque tomó menos tiempo transformarte. Y porque te afecta más que la última vez aunque sólo te aparecieron las orejas, (_tus ojos, los bigotes y la lengua carrasposa como la de un gato no están). _El sello debe estar en alguna parte.

—Uh- masculló Rin mientras su gemelo sacó unos frascos, y un mortero que colocó sobre el escritorio de la enfermera. Luego comenzó a mezclar lo que necesita con su usual profesionalismo, y toda la pericia que mostraba en temas como estos.

Por eso el mas bajito sonrió, porque había estado preocupado pensando que tal vez su hermano menor se estaba esforzando demasiado. Claro que hasta ahora no lo había visto cansado, o siquiera adolorido, pero es difícil saber cuando eso sucede, si él se la pasa tan serio como siempre. Pero antes de siguiera poder hablar, Yukio le lanzó un extraño polvo verde.

—¿Qué…? ¡Achu!

—Esto hará que el sello sea visible- dijo antes de echarle más polvo.

—Ya basta con eso ¡Achu!- regañó Rin al apartarse.

—Eso debe ser suficiente- señaló tras ignorarlo por completo- Déjame ver.

Primero el castaño revisó los brazos, luego sujetó su rostro y movió algunas hebras de cabello desobedientes, que seguían mojadas. Cuando no encontró nada chasqueó la lengua, y por instinto tomó la corbata de Nii-san para aflojarla. Claro que hacer eso consiguió que el otro quedara a un palmo de distancia. Donde ninguno de los dos supo que hacer, hasta que Yukio lo soltó suavemente.

—Quítate la camisa- dijo tan indiferente como pudo, incluso debió carraspear para que no se le quebrara la voz.

—De acuerdo.

Rin se sentía incomodo, pero negó suavemente la cabeza, porque no tenia motivos para eso. Claro, además de ese molesto y estúpido sueño, pero… ¡No, no, no, malos pensamientos! ¡Malos! Mosqueado resopló por lo bajo, hasta que comenzó a relajarse. Por lo que luego de quitarse la corbata, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa sin prisa.

Normalmente Yukio hubiera desviado la mirada cuando la prenda se deslizó lentamente por sus hombros, pero algo llamó su atención. Así que se acercó sin dudar, y colocó una mano en la cabeza de Nii-san.

—Estás más bajito.

—¡Oye!- reclamó Rin. Incluso sus orejas felinas se fueron hacia atrás en fastidio.

—Esto es serio Nii-san, debe ser por el sello ¿Te sientes diferente?

—Algo cansado, pero eso es normal si lo piensas.

—Nh, tal vez- divagó el menor. Porque aun cuando había una ligera desventaja, no era tan evidente como para que fuera alarmante.

—¿Qué forma tiene?- preguntó Rin en cuanto el otro comenzó a moverse a su alrededor. Donde no tardo mucho en sentir un amable toque en su espalda.

—En serio tienes que estudiar más Nii-san- regañó Yukio, mientras sus dedos rozaron el camino por la espina dorsal, hacia la clavícula. La marca que le había hecho apenas y había desaparecido, por lo que se estremeció al tocarla- Es como un triangulo.

—Hn- gruñó con un gracioso mohín de disgusto, por el reproche educativo, pero de todas maneras bajó la mirada. No había nada en su pecho, y sus brazos ya habían sido revisados, así que bufó- No veo nada.

—Yo tampoco, quítate los pantalones.

Esta vez, Rin respiró hondo en un intentó por no pensar en nada extraño. Era bueno que recordara que ese sueño, sólo había sido eso. Además se trataba de Yukio, su hermano menor lo estaba revisando por motivos enteramente médicos y profesionales, así que volvió a tomar aire mientras desabrochó el cinturón, e hizo lo que se le pidió.

Los pantalones quedaron a un lado, junto a la camisa, mientras el demonio quedo en boxers. Algo de agua se deslizaba por su cabello, y cada tanto bajaba por el sanguíneo camino del cuello hacia su pecho. Yukio incluso debió enarcar una ceja, porque era como si las gotas acariciaran su piel, o la lamieran muy despacio.

—Siéntate- señaló la camilla que estaba tras la espalda de Nii-san, donde el otro se acomodó sin decir nada.

Internamente el castaño rogó porque el sello apareciera pronto, porque no podía quitarle lo ultimo que tenia puesto. Además, se sentía inquieto, nervioso, y hacia tanto calor que debió hacer un esfuerzo para no sonrojarse. Debía estar enfermo, porque sentía una incomoda presión en el pecho (_no iba a decir que eran mariposas revoloteando, porque eso era muy cursi y francamente era lo único que le faltaba), _ tal vez era gripa, un pre-infarto, o viruela.

"_**De acuerdo"**_

Se dijo al respirar hondo y acercarse. Aunque primero le lanzó más polvo verde, sólo para asegurarse que le había echado suficiente. Su hermano volvió a estornudar mientras se quejó, pero ignorando todo eso, estiró una mano para colocarla en su rodilla. Ahí sintió un agradable hormigueo apenas comenzó a subir por esas bonitas, y largas piernas. Sin embargo, él era un doctor, y debía actuar como tal.

Definitivamente estaba buscando un circulo… ¡Un triangulo! Por dentro maldijo, pero el pensamiento apenas y rondo un segundo, antes de distraerse con la suave piel que sentía bajo las yemas de los dedos. De hecho lo sujetó un poco mas fuerte, y a cambio lo sintió removerse.

No obstante, cuando le separó un poco más las piernas para ver mejor, encontró ese endemoniado sello en el interior de los muslos.

—Esto no debería ser un problema- dijo sin mirarlo, ya que rozó suavemente el triangulo -No te muevas Nii-san.

Pidió al estirarse para tomar algo del escritorio. Rin también lo escuchó recitar algo en otro idioma, aunque no estaba seguro en cual y tampoco le importó demasiado averiguarlo, pues concentrarse comenzó a ser difícil. En especial cuando la voz del otro demonio fue convirtiéndose cada vez más y más, en un suave murmullo.

—¿Nii-san?- llamó cuando el peliazul se fue hacia un lado, por lo que debió sostenerlo de los hombros- Ya termine, puedes vestirte.

—Hmmm- suspiró Rin adormecido, y sin pensar en nada lo abrazó otra vez.

Sus brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, pero fueron las piernas que se acomodaron a los costados de su cadera, lo que pusieron nervioso. Porque su hermano mayor estaba algo mojado, y su cuerpo buscó calor al envolverlo en una apretada cercanía. Claro que su corazón se volcó, y se sonrojó violentamente cuando Rin movió una de sus piernas.

La extremidad subió por su cadera, y lo jaló más cerca. El roce y la posición, lograron que lo apartara lo suficiente para buscar su mirada. Por ello observó casi como si estuviera hipnotizado, en los ojos entreabiertos de su Nii-san, en las mejillas acariciadas por un tenue nacarado y en los labios que estaban deliciosamente entreabiertos.

La imagen tenia una la dócil expresión de quien no sabe que esta pasando. Así que Yukio no pudo evitar mas que recordar cuando lo beso, en especial ahora que lo tenia tan entregado y dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Lo cual no correspondía con el volátil, y espontaneo carácter de Rin.

—Yuki-chan…

Sin embargo ese llamado irrumpió en la enfermería, y lo único que Shiemi escuchó fue el sonido de una cortina al cerrarse. Cosa que tal vez explicaría donde estaba Rin, porque no veía nada mas que una camilla cubierta, y a Yukio dándole la espalda.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó amable.

—No es necesario, ya cabe- dijo, justo cuando Shura entró toda despeinada por haberse quedado dormida en un sillón.

Se suponía que ella los vigilaría para que no interrumpieran nada, pero mientras hizo el intentó de peinarse, dio un rápido vistazo hasta que vio la única camilla rodeada por una cortina. No supo si había llegado demasiado tarde, ya que el demonio lucía igual de indiferente que siempre.

—¿Y Okumura?- preguntó Bon mientras entraba con los demás.

—Nhhhh- masculló Rin cuando apartó la cortina, y se acercó a sus amigos con la ropa medio puesta.

Su aspecto no era el mejor, incluso parecía que alguien le hubiera succionado la energía para dejarlo apenas consiente. El detalle definitivamente no mejoraba si estaba todo despeinado, y los botones de la camisa no correspondían. Además, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Bon.

—¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shima extrañado por la proximidad, donde incluso su amigo bicolor comenzó a sonrojarse ligeramente.

—Está bien- respondió Yukio luego de jalar a su hermano lejos de Suguro- Esto es normal cuando se quita un sello. Mañana en la mañana estará bien, por ahora lo llevara a los dormitorios.

Lo último lo agregó antes que alguno de los monjes se ofreciera a hacerlo. Por ello, los vio abrir y cerrar los labios sin nada que decir, así que los observó en silencio como si intentara ver sus motivos ocultos (_no porque no tuviera una idea de ellos, si no que…quería hacerlo)_

—Nos vemos luego- dijo el menor.

—Adiós- susurró Rin tan bajito, que algunos no lo escucharon.

Después caminaron a la puerta más cercana, donde Yukio metió la llave que los llevaría directamente a los dormitorios. Su habitación apareció casi de inmediato, por lo que en cuanto el peliazul vio su cama, prácticamente se arrastró a ella para caer con un largo gemido de satisfacción.

—No te duermas con el uniforme puesto- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, e internarse en lugar.

Había sentido una extraña satisfacción al impedir que Suguro o Shima los acompañaran, (_porque sabia que querían hacerlo), _pero no iba a entrar en detalles que no eran importantes, y esto no eran celos. Maldeciría al blasfemo que siquiera lo pensara.

Claro que deshizo el pensamiento, ya que su gemelo se quejó al sentarse. Después Rin comenzó a quitarse el uniforme de manera descuida, mientras él iba al armario.

Pero adormecido como se sentía, el mayor apenas y lo miró ya que dejó la camisa tan doblada como pudo, y siguió con los pantalones. No tenía ganas de ir a colgar las prendas, de hecho gimoteó cuando debió moverse más de lo necesario. Así que no fue extraño que apenas y mascullara un "_gracias" _cuando Yukio le entregó un cambio de ropa. Por eso terminó con una pantaloneta negra, y una camisa azul.

Aunque nada de eso importó, porque cuando el más alto hizo el amague de querer irse, sujetó su mano.

—Duerme conmigo.

—Son las tres de la tarde- señaló el castaño, como si eso tuviera algún significado en particular para el otro- Es demasiado temprano para dormir.

—Uh- musitó Rin con los ojos semi-abiertos, mientras sus dedos rozaron amablemente la mano de su hermano antes de soltarlo. Luego suspiró sin ganas, y se acostó completamente agotado.

Por eso, Yukio se mordió los labios en cuanto chasqueó la lengua, porque si su Nii-san no luciera tan desorientado, seguramente no se hubiera acomodado a su lado.

—Nh- dijo Rin complacido, antes de moverse para abrazarlo.

Fue un gesto estrecho, donde escondió el rostro en su pecho. Además sus orejas felinas se agitaron ligeramente, y Yukio no intentó alejarlo, aunque no negaría que se tensó y colocó dudoso las manos alrededor de su cintura. Tal vez por eso el cuerpo de su Nii-san se amoldo al suyo, mientras lo sintió relajarse. Además, al mayor no pareció importarle la manera como sus piernas se entrelazaron, o como las colas se buscaron por instinto.

Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad no era compartida. Porque el corazón de Yukio saltó con fuerza, aunque lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar en un hilo de voz. Él también se sentía cansado, tal vez algo adolorido por los descuidados movimientos, así que se preguntó que demonios estaba pensando al salir en una misión cuando estaba herido.

Claro que no se arrepentía, porque impidió que su hermano se transformara en un gato. Pero normalmente no lo hubiera hecho. Y lo único en lo que pudo pensar, es que su principal incentivo para ir con los Exwire fue… ¿escuchar que Shima dijo el nombre de Rin? Eso no tenía mucho sentido.

— "_**Estaba tan preocupado"**_

—¿Uh?- dijo el castaño tras bajar la mirada, ya que escuchó la voz del mas bajito en su cabeza.

Rin no lo miraba, seguramente porque estaba medio dormido, casi inconsciente. Así que supuso que no estaba al tanto de la extraña posición, donde ambos cuerpos se presionaba descaradamente. Pero escuchar su voz de esta manera, le indicó que el peliazul había vuelto a caer en ese estado felino.

—Lamento haberte preocupado- murmuró al acariciarle las orejas. Nii-san suspiró de nuevo, sin embargo hubo algo diferente cuando empezó a ronronear.

Decir que Yukio se sonrojó seria poco, de hecho se erizó, pero no dejó de acariciarlo. Por eso Rin se acercó más, y deslizó hábilmente una pierna entre las del menor hasta que ambas caderas prácticamente quedaron juntas.

—"_**Yukio"- **_ronroneó. Se oía feliz y tranquilo, aunque todavía adormecido. Incluso su cola se meció perezosa, en una clara muestra de alegría- _**"Te quiero"**_

Esto no se parecía en nada al hiperactivo demonio, pero el menor de los Okumura se estremeció en cuanto su propia cola hizo algo que le cortó la respiración. El roce y la cercanía, lograron que su corazón comenzara a palpitar como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

—Chu! (beso)

…cosa que empeoró cuando Rin se alzó ligeramente y le dio un suave besito en los labios. Apenas y lo tocó, pero su boca acarició la suya durante un esporádico segundo, donde el mundo dejó de existir. Además, sus labios se sentían cálidos y blanditos, y se movieron sólo un poco para arrancarle el poco aire que le quedaba.

**PUM**

Tal vez por eso la respuesta más natural, fue que Yukio se fuera hacia atrás. Pero como no había nada tras su espalda, se cayó de la cama. Rin se asomó ligeramente confundido, y lo miró con los ojos semi-abiertos mientras su cola se balanceo lentamente, antes de caer dormido.

El castaño no se movió, de hecho no se le ocurrió hacerlo. Así que se quedo mirando el techo con un furioso rubor en las mejillas, y la respiración desecha. Sus labios palpitaban, y pedían (_exigían en realidad), _que se moviera para ir a buscar esa deliciosa y cálida boca que lo había descontrolado de esta manera.

—…

De acuerdo tranquilo, respira. Exhala, inhala, exhala, inh… Momento, ¿Qué era esto? De repente se sintió extraño, así que alzó las manos para sentir un par de cosas en la cabeza, que no esperaba encontrar. Pero claro, como si su vida no fuera lo suficientemente complicada, ahora tenía un par de orejas de gato. Quizás porque fue tan estúpido, que toco el sello con las manos desnudas.

Genial, esto era sencilla y gratamente genial. Así que mosqueado, dejó caer los brazos a lo largo, y no volvió a moverse hasta que sus orejas se agitaron. Por eso se vio obligado a mirar el tranquilo rostro de Nii-san. Porque en ese momento pudo escuchar el suave sonido de su respiración, y el calmado palpitar de su corazón.

Además se sonrojó violentamente cuando percibió esa deliciosa esencia, y sus ojos delinearon los delgados y sonrosados labios, así como dibujó cada mechón de cabello desobediente, y la manera como su cuerpo se acurrucó en la cama.

Por eso, su mente gritó un "_**¡Necesitó salir!", **_ y eso fue lo único que importó.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Wiiii actualización °¬°! Actualización ~(°¬°)~

Ro: xDD. Este ha sido un capitulo largo, aunque algo suave n.n, así que igual esperamos lo disfruten Ne n0n

Ann: Hai °¬°! El próximo capitulo tendrá un acercamiento mucho mas directo ñ/n. Sólo espero tener tiempo para subirlo o.o

Ro: Hai, hai u¬uUU, agradece que la turba enfurecida esta en vacaciones xDDD

Ann: u¬uUU

Ro: Oks, de momento nos despedimos :3

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡Visiten mi cuenta de Youtube °¬°!

Ro: Tenemos videos YukioxRin °-°

Ann y Ro: Felices vacaciones n0n! vacaciones ~(°¬°)~


	6. CAN'T STAND IT

Ann: "Baby I love you, I never want to let you go, The more I think about, The more I want to let you know, That everything you do, Is super fucking cute, And I can't stand it" °^°

Ro: xDD

Ann: ¿Saben? Tenia listo este fic hace algunas semanas oO, y no crean que fue culpa del fantasma de las-no-actualizaciones noooo, u¬u.

Ro: ¿Otro fantasma u¬uUU?

Ann: No, eso no es ridículo ¬¬, fue una conspiración para no dejarme actualizar oO.

Ro: Ohhhh, si, eso tiene mas sentido xDDD

Ann: Además, acabo de conseguir trabajo n.n, así que esperemos que eso no interfiera demasiado con mis Fics TT-TT

Ro: Mañana es su primer día Ne n-n.

Ann: Pero ya volviendo al Fic n¬nUU. Esto tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n.

Ok, Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO SEIS: CAN'T STAND IT (Never Shout Never)

Muy pocas personas conocen realmente, lo que significa dormir bien. Quizás porque no todo el mundo sabe lo que el insomnio provoca, donde al final no solo afecta el cuerpo, si no que la mente comienza a confundir las cosas. Por eso, un largo y adormilado gemido de satisfacción escapó de los labios femeninos.

Shura estaba convencida, que no había nada más perfecto que esa exclamación de alivio cuando se toca el colchón.

**PUM**

—¿Uh?

Aunque puede que le esté pidiendo mucho a la vida, porque cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró bruscamente, sólo pudo saltar en la cama medio dormida, medio asustada, y con la espada en las manos. Reconocer a Yukio no fue difícil, pero se quedo en silencio cuando el menor entró corriendo y se encerró en el baño. Él no dijo nada sobre peligro, o que estuvieran atacando el colegio, pero precavida y con el arma en las manos, intentó acomodarse entre las cobijas.

Más, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, debió quedarse quieta; ya que el mayor de los Okumura ingresó con una mirada cazadora.

—¿Dónde esta Yukio?- preguntó Rin, una vez sus orejas felinas se movieron como si intentara escucharlo.

—¿Eh?- musitó Shura todavía fuera de lugar. Tal vez por eso necesitó de unos segundos para guardar su espada, y llevarse una mano a la cabeza en un intentó por comprender lo que sucedía- Entró, pero salió por la puerta del baño a la biblioteca.

—Maldición- gruñó antes de dar media vuelta, y salir con un nuevo portazo.

En otras circunstancias Shura hubiera sonreído por la ingenuidad de Rin; ya que él creía casi cualquier cosa que le decía. Pero esta vez mantuvo una expresión de apático aburrimiento, mientras su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la habitación. Pasados unos minutos, la puerta del baño se abrió y Yukio salió en silencio, pero con cautela por si su hermano decidía regresar.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo?- pidió Shura con una almohada en el regazo. Ella usualmente dormía con esa enorme camisa, que el castaño había visto antes. Sin embargo, la prenda ahora estaba arrugada, y tenia desabrochados los primeros tres botones.

—Necesito esconderme un momento- dijo sin mirarla. Nii-san no tenía llaves como él, así que si quería ir a la biblioteca tendría que caminar. Pero para evitar sorpresa y estar seguro que iba en la dirección correcta, sus orejas felinas se movieron para rastrearlo.

—¿Por qué?- insistió la rubia con una mirada desconfiada- Además, no se supone que estaban en cuarentena o algo así.

No es como si los gemelos estuvieran enfermos, pero era probable que los alumnos notaran los aditamentos felinos. Y como la idea es pasar desapercibidos entres los humanos, Mephisto les ordenó permanecer en los viejos dormitorios hasta que el efecto pasara.

Claro que podían asistir sus clases como exorcistas, pero ahora no tenían. Así que probablemente, el tiempo libre era la razón por la cual los hijos de Satán la estaban molestando a las ocho de la mañana.

—Nii-san tiene clase en 15 minutos, me iré entonces.

—¿Por qué?- repitió Shura, y cuando no obtuvo respuesta, rodó los ojos y se acostó de nuevo- No me interesan tus problemas. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

Señaló luego de arroparse hasta el cuello, y hacerse un ovillo en su puesto. Pero Yukio se quedo de pie junto a la cama, sin saber que hacer hasta que sus orejas se agitaron, y debió saltar a la cama para cubrirse con las sabanas.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!

—¡Shura!

La exclamación de Rin interrumpió a la exorcista que se había vuelto a sentar, pero el demonio olvido su prisa y el mal genio, ya que la mujer sujetaba un extraño bulto, que no estaba ahí hace cínico minutos.

—¿Qué es…?- señaló confundido por eso que respiraba.

—Oh, esto- interrumpió ella con las manos sobre Yukio- Bueno, no voy a mentirte es Yu…¡Ay!

Chilló cuando el menor le pellizcó la pierna, así que Rin debió enarcar una ceja.

—¿Sabes? No tengo ningún motivo para mentirte- prosiguió Shura mientras enterraba el codo en la espalda contraria- ¡Ay!... Es decir, no estoy cubriendo a nadie. Sólo lo haría si me pidieran ayuda, y me contara que demonios esta sucediendo.

—¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Rin confundido- ¿Y que es eso?

—¡Ay!

—¿Estas bien?- dijo dudoso, ya que la veía saltar, gruñir entre dientes, y lanzar golpes como si tuviera un saco de boxeo cerca.

—Estoy bien- aseguró Shura con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?- dijo en cuanto comenzó a acercarse.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso duele idiota!- exclamó y a cambio el peliazul se detuvo- Espérame un momento, no te muevas.

Pidió antes de arroparse por completo. De esa manera pudo ver a Yukio con el ceño fruncido, y las orejas hacia atrás. Era casi gracioso, pero la rubia se concentro.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- reclamó en voz baja, pero el otro arrugó la nariz antes de señalar los apéndices en su cabeza, y luego hacia afuera- ¿Qué?

Yukio rodó los ojos, pero siguió intentando hasta que Shura entendió que Rin podía oírlos. Eso de todas maneras no les decía mucho, pero al menos supo que no iba a hablar.

—Bien, te ayudo- dijo ella- Pero a cambio me vas a explicar lo que sucede ¿De acuerdo?

El castaño no respondió de inmediato, pero asintió a regañadientes cuando la vio hacer el amague de querer delatarlo. Sus sentidos animales así lo indicaban, por lo que con todo en orden, Shura salió para sonreírle a Rin que la esperaba extrañado, incluso desconfiado.

—¿Y bien?- presionó el demonio.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por esto. Más bien dime que necesitas.

—Debes estar bromeando, ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Rin en cuanto avanzó peligrosamente, porque una parte le decía que ese era su hermano, pero no podía estar del todo seguro.

—¡No te acerques!- exigió Shura al abrazar el bulto, como si intentara protegerlo- Esto es…es…¡Un hombre!

La palabra rondó por la cabeza del peliazul sólo un momento, porque apenas comprendió lo que sucedía se sonrojó. Incluso retrocedió mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas. Era terriblemente adorable, así que Shura encontró tan divertida la situación, que sonrió.

—Yo sólo…bueno, n-no…es decir… ¡Olvídalo!- exclamó al final, y sin dudar salió tan rápido como entró.

De acuerdo, eso fue estúpido. Y ahora Rin se sentía incomodo, pero juraba que había escuchado a su hermano adentro. Tal vez si era él y la rubia lo estaba ayudando, pero la balanza no estaba a su favor, porque tenía el 50% en su contra, y si estaba equivocado resultaría horriblemente vergonzoso.

Así que molesto chasqueó la lengua, y maldijo por lo bajo mientras se alejaba de la habitación. Yukio lo había estado evitando desde que despertó, y literalmente salió corriendo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. El menor siempre mantuvo una distancia, y luego de bañarse, se alejó sin dar explicaciones.

Normalmente lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero juraba que el otro estaba nervioso. Lo cual le hizo alistarse y salir tras él. Además, por un momento pudo oler una mezcla de ansiedad e indecisión que despareció tan rápido, que no pudo estar seguro de haber descrito bien el aroma; sin embargo eso fue lo único que necesito para seguirlo.

Si no fuera por sus sentidos animales no podría ubicarlo, pero maldijo la inteligencia de su gemelo, porque estaba seguro que hizo algo para que no pudiera olfatearlo. Cosa que resultaba muy fácil con su nueva apariencia felina.

—Hn.

Ser rechazado de estar manera por su propio hermano, hizo que agachara las orejas, y realizara un gracioso mohín de disgusto al arrugar la nariz. Aunque, ese aparente fastidio se esfumo cuando suspiró por lo bajo.

Shura le había dicho que Yukio estaba en la biblioteca, pero no creía que siguiera ahí. Después de todo, si él no quería ser encontrado, entonces las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

—Estúpido megame- gruñó con las orejas todavía agachadas. Ahora debía ir a su habitación, (_porque dejó todos los libros en ella)_, pero mientras caminaba, sacó su celular para ver la hora- Maldición.

Reclamó al salir corriendo, porque iba tarde. Tal vez desobedeció la orden de no abandonar de los dormitorios, (_a no ser que fuera para ir a clases, o se tratara de una emergencia_), pero con sus sentidos podía oír, y oler a cualquiera que se acercara, así que evitar a los estudiantes normales no resultaba realmente difícil.

Cuando terminaran las clases seguiría buscando al cuatro ojos, claro, si es que eso servía de algo. En este punto comenzaba a pensar que era inútil, aunque eso no significaba que se iba a rendir.

—¡Voy tarde!- lloriqueó, porque por el momento ¡El profesor lo iba a matar!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo curioso de los silencios, es que pueden extenderse hasta el punto en que resultan adormecedores. O incluso, pueden hacer olvidar el motivo por el cual empezaron.

Aburrida, Shura dejó de mirar la nada cuando Yukio se movió. Su camisa estaba más desarreglada que al principio, así que la acomodo antes de peinarse con las manos. Mientras lo hacia, el castaño se quitó la sabana de encima, y se sentó con un suspiro.

Sólo lo hizo cuando su Nii-san se alejó lo suficiente, como para que se sintiera cómodo. Pero mientas lo "monitoreaba", no pudo evitar sonreír por sentirlo avergonzado. Es como si pudiera ver las pálidas mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas, aunque la agradable sensación se perdió en unos segundos, ya que su hermano sintió una repentina angustia.

—Tks.

—¿Y bien?- preguntó Shura con calma, casi como si esto fuera muy normal y estuviera acostumbrada.

No parecía molestarle que Rin hubiera malinterpretado el asunto, y creyera que escondía hombres en su habitación. Así que Yukio la miró de reojo para evaluar la situación, o pensar en lo siguiente que debería decir. Pero mientras lo hacia, la adormecida rubia volvió a acostarse. Ella no tenia ganas de seguir insistiendo (_por el momento), _y si el menor quería vivir en la negación del "_**si no lo admito no existe" **_entonces era su problema.

No obstante, hubo algo que la distrajo, porque el de gafas respiró con fuerza, y se puso de pie para pasearse por la habitación hasta que se detuvo.

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que sucede…- empezó Yukio, por lo que Shura alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—….

—…

…

…

…

Esto no iba a ninguna parte. El castaño se había quedado con las palabras en la boca, y lucia tan inquieto que incluso entrecerró los ojos, movió una ceja, y en varias ocasiones abrió y cerró los labios sin decir nada. Por ello, Shura se apoyó en los codos, y lo analizó con curiosidad.

—¿Y bien?

—Cállate, no es tan fácil- gruñó Yukio al darle la espalda, y llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

Quizás por eso, la rubia volvió a sentarse mas despierta que antes. Aunque, primero se distrajo con esos bonitos aditamentos felinos y sólo pudo sonreír ligeramente.

Hasta ahora él, no había explicado como olvido que no debería tocar un sello sin la protección adecuada. Pero ese estúpido error atrajo la atención de Mephisto, que le sonrió con cínica diversión, antes de mandarlo a cuarentena.

—¿Por qué estas evitando a Rin?- preguntó para ayudarle a agilizar un poco las cosas. Porque por mas hilarante que fuera el asunto, sentía que si no lo presionaba un poco, se quedarían atascados en el mismo punto para siempre.

—No puedo estar cerca- bufó derrotado.

—¿Por qué no?- insistió Shura con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque no.

Yukio era imposible, hasta comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, así que respiró hondo, y luego entrecerró los ojos.

—Comienzo a pensar que vienes a mi cuarto porque en verdad estas enamorado de mi, y sólo inventas excusas- bromeó la rubia con una sonrisa prepotente, que le consiguió una mirada afilada por parte del mas joven— Mira, si no vas a admitir que te gusta Rin, te puedes ir yendo porque estoy cansada.

Áspero de mala gana una vez hizo un ademan, sin embargo cuando intentó acostarse de nuevo, se detuvo a medio camino ya que surgió un inusual silencio. No hubo reclamos, o quejas, así que se vio obligada a acomodarse.

Yukio estaba tenso, e incluso se sonrojó ligeramente aun cuando intentaba lucir tan neutro, y desinteresado como acostumbraba; pero las orejas agachadas (_como si alguien lo hubiera regañado), _no ayudaban. Así que la exorcista debió abrir grandes los ojos.

—Oh-por-Dios- puntualizó Shura luego de arrodillarse, y gatear hasta el borde de la cama para acercarse- Lo estas admitiendo ¡¿verdad?!

—Tks- masculló el castaño al mirar a otro lado, en fingido enojo. El rubor no desaparecía, pero al menos sus orejas se fueron hacia atrás, una vez cruzó los brazos.

—Oh, oh- salto emocionada mientras se bajó de la cama- No te vayas, me alisto y me cuentas todo.

El menor de los Okumura la vio buscar ropa en el suelo, y el armario para luego correr al baño. Pero sólo cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha correr, se sentó en la cama y dio un largo suspiro, mientras apoyó los codos en las rodillas, y el rostro en las manos.

Tal vez si necesitaba a la mujer. Después de todo, la única razón por la permanecía ahí era por culpa de Nii-san. Demonios, en verdad intentó alejarse, lo hizo con muchas ganas, pero no pudo.

—Nh- gimió ofuscado.

Porque aunque estuvo "escapando" de él, en realidad no estaba seguro de hacerlo seriamente. Mas bien, es como si estuviera jugando, o al menos esa parte felina de su ser lo hacia. Probablemente porque era embriagante sentir a su hermano de esa manera, donde oía su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, y como el viento jugaba con su cabello. Además, percibía su presencia con tanta facilidad, que podía saber cuales eran sus emociones.

Claro que con un nuevo gemido, hundió el rostro en las manos. Ir con Shura fue lo único que se le ocurrió en un momento de sensatez, porque temía que el lado demoniaco tomara el control. Lo cual fue evidente cuando supo que sólo quería jugar un poco más con él, por lo que en respuesta sonrió con un gesto oscuro.

En ese instante sólo quiso arrojar a Nii-san contra una pared, para besarlo larga y apasionadamente.

—Hn- se quejó.

Su gemelo obviamente no recordaba haberlo abrazado la noche anterior, ni siquiera el corto beso que compartieron. Pero Yukio se estaba enloqueciendo (_para variar), _porque la sutil unión se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, lo que técnicamente era culpa de Nii-san.

Aunque si vamos más lejos, en realidad era culpa de su padre. Molesto, el demonio alzó la mirada, y entre mechones de cabello frunció el ceño. Fue Shiro quien en un principio le dijo que cuidara de Rin, que lo vigilara y viera que todo estuviera bien. Y así lo hizo, hasta que sin darse cuenta sus ojos ya lo estaban siguiendo.

—Maldición.

—¡Estoy lista!- cantó Shura con una sonrisa renovada. Todavía tenía el cabello mojado, pero el detalle resulto intrascendente debido a la amabilidad que irradiaba.

Ella lucia más alegre de lo que debería, por lo que Yuko la miró desconfiado. Quizás porque ese entusiasmo y buen humor, no estaban acorde con sus pensamientos, así que estuvo tentado a irse, pero apenas hizo el amague, la rubia se prendió de su brazo.

… en ese momento supo que ya no podía escapar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana pronto terminaría, sólo faltaba una clase y los alumnos tendrían su receso del medio día. Sin embargo, la hora del almuerzo no era algo que le entusiasmara demasiado a Rin, quien en ese momento estaba sentado en una fuerte, con una expresión enfurruñada.

Había aprovechado que no había nadie cerca, para quitarse la boina que se vio obligado a usar en caso que algún extraño lo viera. No se supone que los humanos puedan ver los apéndices animales, pero Mephisto insistió, y el peliazul no se sintió con ganas de contradecirle. Seguramente porque esto es como esconder su cola.

Claro que no pudo pensar mucho en ello, ya que un libro golpeó suavecito su cabeza. Por reflejo cerró un ojo, y luego vio a Bon con el susodicho objeto.

—Te estoy llamando desde hace 5 minutos- dijo el monje- Dejaste tú libro.

—Uh- musitó Rin sin interés- Gracias.

—¿Esta bien que te quites el gorro?- preguntó Konekomaru en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

—Si, no es nada- aseguró el demonio mientras guardó el libro, donde Bon se acomodó a su izquierda, y Shima al frente- Si escucho que alguien se acerca, volveré a ponérmelo.

—Pareces muy distraído como para hacer eso- señaló Bon al alargar una mano, y tocar distraídamente una de sus orejitas.

El apéndice se agachó por reflejo, pero el otro permaneció erguido. Sin embargo, Rin las cubrió con las manos con un gracioso mohín de falso enojo, que hizo que el bicolor enarcara una ceja antes de sonreír altivo. Porque al menos consiguió toda su atención, y hacerlo enojar era tan normal, que no le importaba demasiado.

—¡KKYYYAAAAA!

No obstante, la situación cambio drásticamente cuando ese grito poco masculino llenó la plazoleta. Aunque en su defensa, Shima le echaba la culpa a esa chichara que decidió aterrizar en su pantalón. Por eso, su respuesta natural fue abrazar a Rin por el cuello, mientras el vil, y asqueroso bicho caminaba a sus anchas.

—No te muevas- dijo el peliazul sin importarle los brazos que lo rodeaban, o el cuerpo que se le abalanzo hasta casi tumbarlo.

De hecho Bon debió sujetarlo, o el mayor de los Okumura terminaría nadando en la fuente. Así que colocó una mano alrededor de su espalda, y otra en el hombro. Más, lo interesante de todo esto, fue cuando Rin debió separar las piernas en busca de una posición más cómoda, donde Shima se acercó tanto, que no hubo espacio entre lo dos.

El monje bicolor sabía, que esta era la reacción normal de su amigo frente al miedo. Pero antes que alguien pudiera ayudar, Shima dejó de moverse y se fue a un lado completamente inconsciente.

Konekomaru debió moverse para atraparlo, pero como no pudo con él, terminó arrodillándose mientras los otros dos veían desde arriba. Bon todavía sostenía a Rin, porque no se le ocurrió soltarlo. Aunque, vagamente los tres vieron que la chichara se fue volando tranquilamente.

—¿Nh?- masculló Rin cuando Konekomaru movió al de cabello rosado, y todos vieron algo que definitivamente no debería estar ahí.

Era un dardo. Uno que lo pondría a dormir. El peliazul conocía el diseño gracias a Yukio, pero nada de eso importo cuando sus orejas se agitaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre los largos pasillos del colegio, dos exorcistas caminaban sin prisa hacia la biblioteca. Aunque, era la rubia quien miraba a su compañero con divertido interés, ya que Yukio no parecía notar a las chicas que lo seguían con la mirada. Él llevaba su propio gorro en la cabeza, pero no le presto atención a nadie en particular.

—¿Qué necesitas de la biblioteca?- preguntó ella mientras el menor abrió una puerta, y entró sin responder.

Era un pequeño salón de audiovisuales. Pero cuando Yukio se acercó a una ventana, Shura debió cerrar la puerta con una ceja enarcada. Luego se asomo, para ver que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención.

—¿Cómo sabias que Rin estaba ahí?- dijo con sorpresa.

Ellos no estaban tan cerca como para ser vistos, pero desde ese tercer piso, podían observar la plazoleta donde parte de los Exwire comenzaron a reunirse. Sin embargo, Shura dejó de entrecerrar los ojos, ya que se fue hacia atrás y lo analizo en silencio.

Yukio estaba a su lado, pero a diferencia suya, no se asomó a la ventana (_como si quisiera saltar por ella) _

—¿Estamos siguiéndolo?- indagó con duda. Porque luego de hacer un rápido recuento de los últimos lugares a los que fueron, se dio cuenta que no estuvieron cerca de los salones de clases, pero tenía sus dudas, y el silencio ajeno apoyó la idea- ¿Cómo haces eso?

—Puedo olerlo- dijo apático, por lo que la rubia se rio.

—Hombre, que pasatiempos más extraños te consigues. Si quieres estar con él porque no vas y le hablas.

—No puedo acercarme- resopló cansado en cuanto caminó hacia un pupitre, y se sentó en la mesa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

El demonio seguía negándose a hablar, así que Shura respiró hondo en un intento por no exasperarse. Por eso se paseo por el salón, para pensar en lo siguiente que debería hacer.

—¿Vas a hacerle daño?- dijo con repentina seriedad- ¿Es por el sello, y esa apariencia de gato?

—Si, algo así- masculló Yukio sin mirar a la mujer que caminaba tras su espalda, ya que su atención seguía puesta en la ventana, y en el lejano espacio donde estaba su hermano. Él no necesitaba verlo para saber donde estaba, así que no se movió.

—¿Eres peligroso para Rin?

—No realmente.

—¿Eso que significa?

—No voy a matarlo, ni siquiera a golpearlo- gruñó Yukio por la insistencia.

—¿Entonces que demonios significa peligroso para ti?- áspero Shura con las manos en la cadera.

Al menos logro que el castaño girara un poco inquieto. Más, ahí lo vio abrir y cerrar los labios, hasta que frunció el ceño y se sonrojo ligeramente. Por eso ella se mostró descolocada, hasta que se le rio en la cara. Quizás porque comprender lo que sucedía, sólo hizo del asunto algo más divertido.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?- inquirió Yukio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Peligroso, como cuando intentaste robar su energía?

La exorcista no era estúpida, y claro que en un principio se asusto cuando lo vio sobre Rin. Por eso su primera reacción fue quitárselo de encima, pero si recreaba la escena, veía una que otra inconsistencia. Además, por la cara que puso Yukio, supo que sus insinuaciones no estaban tan herradas.

—Cállate- ordenó el más joven.

—Escucha…-comenzó Shura al ignorar por completo la incomodidad ajena-…tú tendrás tus razones para evitarlo, pero Rin es un cabeza dura, y no va a descansar hasta que le digas que sucede. Y como van las cosas, al final lo vas a lastimar.

No es como si Yukio no supiera eso. Después de todo, para nadie es una sorpresa que su opinión afectaba a Nii-san. Y a su manera (_generalmente ruda y tosca), _Rin se tomaba muy enserio cualquier cosa relacionada con el castaño (_dependiendo claro esta, del grado del problema)_

—Estoy trabajando en eso- aseguró una vez la escuchó suspirar.

—Si tú lo dices- dijo Shura en cuanto sacó su celular para ver si tenía mensajes nuevos.

Ese no era el caso, pero el más alto la ignoró, porque era verdad lo que le decía. Sinceramente estaba intentando acercarse a Nii-san, y eventualmente podría hacerlo sin que algo le ocurriera a su integridad psicofísica

—Entonces, ¿hasta cuando vamos a….? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!

La reacción de Shura fue casi graciosa, ya que paso de apático desinterés mientras revisaba su correo, a susto histérico en menos de un segundo. Porque cuando alzó la mirada, vio al otro con un fusil que consiguió de-sabrá-Dios-donde, y disparó por la ventana como lo haría todo buen francotirador.

Por eso, lo más normal fue correr a su lado y arrebatarle el arma.

—¡¿De donde sacaste esto?! Y… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Le disparaste a Shima?!

Preguntó al asomarse y ver al monje en el suelo, donde los demás intentaban ayudarlo. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder agregar algo mas, Rin la miró desde donde estaba. Después el peliazul se colocó su gorro, y salió corriendo. Yukio también observó la escena, pero no se mostró particularmente alterado. De hecho lucia tan neutro como acostumbraba, porque para alguien como él, era normal tener armas escondidas en el colegio por si algo ocurría.

—¿Qué…?- masculló confundida, sin saber exactamente que había ocurrido, aunque tampoco importó demasiado, ya que luego de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió.

Ahí, unos profundos ojos azules dieron un rápido vistazo de la habitación, donde la atención de Rin pasó de estar puesta en su gemelo, a recaer en la rubia que sostenía el arma. Y quizás por eso, afiló la mirada.

—¡Yo no fui!- aseguró Shura en un penoso intento por esconder el fusil tras su espalda, cosa que en verdad no ayudaba demasiado.

—¿Qué creen que están….?- reclamó enojado el mayor de los Okumura, porque le habían disparado a uno de sus amigos, y lo único que necesito para moverse fue ubicar la trayectoria del disparo (_como le enseñó su hermano) _

Pero cuando percibió la esencia de Shura (_y sólo la de ella), _no dudo en ir en su encuentro. Encontrar al otro demonio en realidad no mejoro el asunto, quizás porque no tenía ni una maldita idea de lo que ocurría con él. Por eso se acercó con paso firme, hasta que algo cambio.

—Mira, esto ni es mio- dijo la mujer una vez arrojó el arma sobre Yukio, que la atrapó con una mano- Yo ni siquiera se como disparar desde esta distancia, y…

—¿Nii-san?

Sin pensar en la exorcista que daba rápidas explicaciones, el menor se centro en su hermano que dejó de caminar casi de inmediato. Él se veía algo confundido, y hasta aturdido, incluso esa apariencia enojada, y molesta despareció para dejarlo tal y como estaba ahora: sin saber que ocurría. Por eso cuando lo llamó, Shura guardo silencio, y esperó por el peliazul que retrocedió apenas Yukio intentó acercarse.

—¿Estas bien?- preguntó el castaño, pero esta vez sin moverse.

Rin no miraba nada en particular. Aunque sus ojos se habían puesto ligeramente opacos, y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos con palabras que no sabia ni como comenzar. Pero cuando el más alto quiso acercarse, lo miró antes de retroceder.

Claro que adivinar sus intentos de escape, sólo hizo que Yukio abriera grandes los ojos. Por lo que, a partir de ese momento todo resulto confuso para Shura. Donde lo siguiente que supo, fue que el cuatro ojos le lanzó el fusil tan rápido que casi se le cae. Por eso debió maniobrar un poco con el arma, mientras el otro intentaba atrapar a su hermano mayor.

Por un momento los vio forcejear, incluso Rin trató de salir pero el otro demonio lo jaló adentro de la habitación, y cerró con fuerza. La puerta volvió a abrirse una segunda vez, y ambos salieron por ella antes de cerrarla. Por eso la mujer dejó el fusil en un asiento, y los siguió.

—Hn.

Aunque, no es como si le sorprendiera que desparecieran.

Ahora estaba sola en el pasillo, seguramente porque Yukio abrió la puerta a alguna parte del colegio. Y eso fue suficiente para que suspirara agotada, porque lo mejor era buscarlos. Así que a regañadientes comenzó a caminar, sin saber muy bien cual de los dos era el problema.

—No me pagan lo suficiente- se quejó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte, la extraña situación en la que ambos Okumura terminaron, se rompió cuando Rin empujó al más alto, y se fue hacia atrás para chocar contra un escritorio. Al final debió recargarse en el mueble, mientras dio un rápido vistazo del entorno.

Él no sabía como llegaron a su habitación. Pero sencillamente ignoró el detalle, porque estaba paranoico de cualquier movimiento que Yukio hiciera. No importaba que fuera la más mínima y sospechosa respiración, ya que por alguna razón sentía que podía hiperventilarse solamente por la presión que sentía en el pecho.

—Tranquilo- dijo Yukio desde la puerta, con las manos en alto para calmarlo y viera que no haría nada inesperado- Todo esta bien.

—¡No lo esta!- reclamó Rin, tenso como un animal acorralado.

Porque la presión lo estaba enloqueciendo, así que se quitó el gorro, y sacó la cola para liberar un poco la tensión. Por eso, el menor vio las orejas felinas irse hacia atrás, donde supo que si lo presionaba demasiado, podría ponerse violento….como cualquier gato.

—T-tú hiciste algo- dijo Rin al deslizarse por el escritorio, sin perderlo de vista.

—No es así- aseguró Yukio- Ahora intenta calmarte, o vas a quemar el cuarto.

Tal vez Yukio no sabía que desencadenó esa reacción, pero si sabía lo alterado que se encontraba su Nii-san, así que debía calmarlo. Al menos sus palabras hicieron efecto, pero esa momentánea tranquilidad se perdió cuando se acercó sin aviso; donde la primera reacción del peliazul fue golpearlo.

Afortunadamente atrapó el puño que iba a su rostro, pero de todas maneras frunció el ceño por su agresividad. Después, bastó de forcejear un poco, y aplicar un rápido movimiento, para colocar ambas manos tras la espalda de su hermano.

—¡Suéltame!- reclamó Rin con el ceño fruncido. También había un tinte peligroso en su mirada, pero el más alto enarcó una ceja por ese tenue nacarado que fue ganando terreno. Por eso en menos de un segundo, pudo ver un furioso rubor teñir las pálidas mejillas.

—No hasta que me digas que sucede- condicionó sin que su voz sonara tan segura como antes, de hecho titubeó un mísero instante donde el bajito lo observó enfurruñado, pero dejó de moverse.

De inmediato, Rin desvió la mirada en busca de una manera de soltarse. Pero forzar sus manos no funcionaba, Yukio lo tenía fuertemente asido, y no había manera de lograrlo a no ser que empezara una pelea. Cosa que consideró durante una mísera y maldita fracción de segundo, sin embargo no pudo llevarlo a cabo, tal vez porque el otro era adivino o algo, ya que lo empujó contra el escritorio para impedirle moverse.

Probablemente Yukio supo sus intenciones con tan solo olfatear el aire a su alrededor, pero el repentino e inadvertido movimiento asusto al demonio, cuyas orejas se irguieron y una exclamación muda entreabrió sus labios. También (_si es posible), _se sonrojó un poco mas. Claro que cualquier pregunta que el castaño pudiera tener, sencillamente se esfumó con el viento. Porque por primera vez, se dio cuenta de la estrecha cercanía.

Quizás porque en ese momento (_bastardo y desgraciado), _la intensa presencia de Nii-san lo golpeó sin aviso. La posición no ayudaba mucho, en especial cuando escuchó el corazón contrario palpitan con fuerza.

—N-no… ¡No te acerques tanto!- regañó Rin, en cuanto su hermano apoyó la cabeza contra la suya, y deslizó una pierna.

—Dime que sucede y te suelto.

Yukio intentó no distraerse demasiado, pero el cabello peliazul rozó su mejilla. Por lo que su única preocupación fue no respirar hondo, porque era extraño buscar su aroma de esta manera, de hecho resultaba escalofriante y algo cursi. Por eso trató de no apoyarse demasiado en él, aunque el sutil y delicioso roce entre ambos comenzaba a inquietarle.

Cosa que parecía una sensación compartida, ya que Nii-san se quejó hasta que se dio cuenta que moverse mientras estaban tan cerca no era lo mejor. Así que aun sonrojado, se quedo quieto e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

Ahora Rin tenía las orejas agachadas, y desde ese ángulo, Yukio pudo verlo morderse los labios antes de volver a encararlo. Claro que cuando lo vio con los aprendices hacia atrás, únicamente pudo esperar en silencio.

—Antes no podía olerte.

—Antes… ¿Qué?- indagó Yukio fuera de lugar. Sin pensar, aflojo ligeramente el agarre, lo suficiente como para que el bajito pudiera escapar.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue a su gemelo al otro lado de la habitación, gracias a esa endemoniada velocidad que básicamente lo hizo desparecer tras un parpadeo. Por eso, el menor giró despacio para encontrarlo peligrosamente cerca de la puerta; un movimiento en falso y tendría que salir corriendo tras él.

—Use acónito, por eso no podías rastrearme- dijo- En verdad deberías estudiar mas Nii-san.

—¿Acónito?- repitió Rin todavía incomodo, mientras miraba ocasionalmente la puerta.

—Si, aparentemente funciona hasta contigo.

—¿Eso que significa?

Yukio hizo un gesto desdeñoso, como si le restara importancia al asunto, pero por dentro sonrió satisfecho. A pesar de todo el estúpido problema, todavía era capaz de distraer a su hermano, y eso al menos resultaba reconfortante.

—Considerando tú lado humano, no podía estar seguro.

—Somos gemelos, si funciona contigo seguro lo hará conmigo- señaló el mayor sintiéndose extrañamente insultado.

—No podía probarlo en mi Nii-san, eso no tiene sentido.

Rin abrió y cerró los labios sin saber que decir, aunque al final a pesar demostrarse todavía algo inquieto, ceso sus intentos de escape.

—Usaste el Acónito para que no te encontrara ¿cierto?- divagó el peliazul, a lo que el otro demonio asintió, así que lo miró fijamente como si organizara ideas - Entonces… ¿te sucede lo mismo? ¿Es normal que no te quiera cerca?

—Probablemente sea un efecto secundario por la parte animal, así que no es precisamente anormal- informó Yukio- Pasara en unos días, no te preocupes. Pero no se si sea lo mismo Nii-san, porque no se lo que sientes.

Él estuvo alejándose de su hermano, porque temía que si estaban en la misma habitación podría dejarse llevar por ese lado felino, y hacer algo estúpido (_como, psss besarlo)_ Y aun cuando la reacción parecía similar, desconocía si los motivos eran los mismo. Aunque de todas maneras, fue suficiente como para que se sintiera curioso al respecto.

—¿Has reaccionado así con otra persona?- preguntó intentando sonar casual, y no ansioso como en realidad se sentía.

—No…- dijo Rin mientras evaluaba la información que parecía tener sentido, sin embargo cuando estaba listo para otra pregunta, sus orejitas gatunas se agitaron una vez sintió que el castaño se movió.

Por instinto retrocedió, y a cambio Yukio se detuvo. Claro que eso no hizo que Rin se sintiera mejor, ya que lo vio desplegar esa sensual oscuridad que lo erizó sin aviso. Pero si en algún momento pensó en irse, en realidad no lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido, ya que su cabeza se golpeó contra una pared, gracias al cuerpo que lo arrinconó contra ella.

Abrir los ojos le tomó apenas un instante, sin embargo debió mirar hacia arriba donde esos orbes azules lo analizaban en silencio. Yukio se mantuvo inmutable, hasta que una salvaje sonrisa curvó sus labios, y se agachó un poco.

La respuesta natural de Rin fue encogerse en su puesto, y fruncir el ceño con un bonito rubor en las mejillas.

—Dime que se siente, y así pudo ayudarte.

—Estas muy cerca- gruñó Rin sumamente tenso, y erizado como todo buen gato.

—Sólo porque ibas a escapar- dijo Yukio- No olvides que yo también puedo olerte.

Sus brazos estaban a cada lado de la cabeza del mas bajito, mientras sus piernas a penas y se rozaban entre si. Además, en realidad no podían pedirle demasiado estando solos, mucho menos si podía saber lo que el otro sentía gracias a los apéndices en su cabeza. Donde si el primogénito de los Okumura respiraba, era capaz de dibujar el aire que acariciaba esos mechones de cabello desobedientes.

Eso no hablaba muy bien de su estado, incluso sonaba como algún acosador. Y aunque intentó controlarse, cuando miró esos bonitos ojos azules se preguntó porque había estado huyendo de él, si era así como lo quería tener.

Claro que no era lo mismo para Rin, pues retrocedió tanto como la pared lo permitió, lo que en realidad no fue mucho. Pero aparte de eso, no pudo hacer otra cosa, ya que se sentía casi atontado. Sus deseos por salir corriendo no tenían mucho sentido, porque él no es el tipo de persona que huye, así que no supo exactamente de donde salieron esas ganas de alejarse.

Ahora su corazón palpitaba como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, y el aroma que había en el aire lo estaba intoxicando. Por eso negó un par de veces la cabeza, en un intento por ponerle algo de orden al asunto, incluso quiso apartarse, pero Yukio lo impidió al sujetar su brazo.

—Nii-san- llamó en un susurro. El aludido no alzó la mirada, pero los apéndices que se movieron, le indicaron que lo escuchaba-…voy a besarte.

—…

…

…

…

Fue extraño, tanto como si Amaimon apareciera mágicamente en el cuarto, por lo que Rin lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Te sientes mal?- interrumpió el castaño, luego de ignorar lo anterior.

—¿Tú dijiste…?- dijo Rin sonrojado, y con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal.

—¿Qué dije?

Esa fingida inocencia lo estremeció. ¿Lo había imaginado? En este punto en realidad no podía saberlo, además empezó a sonrojarse tanto, que a este paso terminaría deshidratándose gracias a esa ola de calor que lo azotó sin aviso.

—N-no es nada- tartamudeó Rin, mientras la mano que descansaba en su brazo, subió hasta el hombro. Después, remarcó lentamente el camino hacia su cuello y siguió hasta la mejilla derecha. Por eso, involuntariamente suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿Te sientes mal Nii-san?

Amable y considerado, Yukio lo tocó en un gesto que podría ser calificado como simple apoyo para que se calmara. Por eso le permitió que apartara algunos mechones, que le impedían verlo por completo.

—No realmente…yo…n-no se.

El tacto apenas era superficial, por lo que Rin cerró los ojos, e inconscientemente se recargó en su mano mientras Yukio lo acarició con el pulgar.

—¿Nii-san?- llamó cuando el muchacho parecía a punto de caer dormido.

Resultaba normal, ya que el bajito empezó a relajarse cuando se dejó arrastrar por esa deliciosa fragancia. Esa que hacia hormiguear su pecho, y aceleraba los latidos de su corazón con ese tipo de tensa relajación, en la que quería alejarse y quedarse al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, la mezcla de sensaciones, y el suave roce lo dejaron sin saber que hacer. Por ello, el instinto animal se hizo cargo, y a cambio soltó un adorable maullido en cuanto abrazó a su gemelo por la espalda. Después sólo sonrió complacido, y movió la cola alegremente.

—Uh- masculló Yukio cuando retrocedió, porque fue tan espontaneo e inesperado que si no lo hacia, ambos terminarían en el suelo. Aunque después lo sujetó por los hombros, y le acaricio la cabeza para que alzara la mirada- ¿Te presione demasiado?

Preguntó cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron. Ahí el mayor maulló con una bonita sonrisa, antes de volver a apoyar el rostro en su pecho, y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Parece que si.

No es como si pudiera culparlo, a él todavía le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a ese nuevo nivel de interacción, donde básicamente podía desvestirlo con sólo sentir el aire a su alrededor. Lo que en realidad lo hacia sonar como algún pervertido. Además, eso conseguía que se sonrojara violentamente, pero no era algo que pudiera controlar.

En este estado todos sus sentidos parecían puestos en él, y lo buscaban sin que fuera consiente de ello. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no era algo tan diferente a su estado normal donde siempre vigilaba que todo estuviera bien. Es sólo que esta situación, sólo era comparable con algún acosador, o un psicópata demente.

—Nya- maulló Rin. Se oía feliz y tranquilo, así que lo apretó con fuerza, mientras la cola contraria se enredó alrededor de su cintura, y parte del pecho.

Yukio también sonrió; y con una mano en la estrecha cintura, y otra en la cabeza, lo acercó hasta que no hubo espacio entre ambos.

—"**Te quiero"- **ronroneó.

—Yo también Nii-san- dijo una vez comenzó a acariciarle las orejitas- Eres tan lindo.

—Chu! (Beso)

Un besito en la mejilla fue lo único que Rin hizo, antes de volverse a acomodar en su pecho, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo por completo, ya que una mano sujetó su rostro y lo obligó a alzar la mirada. Luego, un par de suaves labios sellaron los suyos durante un breve instante.

—No hagas eso Nii-san- advirtió Yukio con la respiración pesada.

Pero el peliazul, parpadeó un par de veces con un tenue rubor (_que había ido despareciendo, desde que dejó de pensar tanto). _Donde esa apariencia de adorable confusión, logro que el más alto dejara de respirar por un instante, ya que lo vio sonreír antes de empinarse poco para darle otro besito…en los labios.

Así que, sinceramente fue culpa de Nii-san que lo presionara contra la pared, mientras lo beso con tanta fuerza, que lo hizo llevar la cabeza hacia atrás. En respuesta, su corazón palpitó como loco cuando Rin respondió, en especial cuando lo escuchó gimotear una vez lo mordió suavecito. Por eso lamio la parte afectada, antes de morderla otra vez. Sólo porque, quería oír esos sexy's ruiditos que lo impulsaron a deslizar una pierna entre las suyas. Ahí, el bajito tembló cuando presionó sutilmente su entrepierna, y jadeó sofocado una vez algo húmedo y caliente entró sin permiso en su boca.

Ambas lenguas se tocaron tímidas en un principio, pero hubo algo increíblemente intenso, cuando Yukio se movió inconscientemente contra su cuerpo.

—Nhhh- gimió el peliazul, mientras enredó los brazos en su cuello.

Necesitaba calmarse, Yukio lo sabía pero cuando se separaron y vio ese hilo de saliva resbalar por los labios de Nii-san, todo se fue al diablo. Además, el mayor tenía los labios rojizos por las mordidas, y un intenso brillo en los ojos que estrujó su corazón.

Donde en un intento por controlarse, el castaño apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. A su gemelo no pareció importarle demasiado el cambio, ya que comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello. Sin embargo, fue el suave tacto el que envió deliciosas corrientes por la espalda de Yukio, y el que lo obligo a moverse.

Tal vez por eso, el peliazul inconscientemente maulló con voz ahogada, pues ahora sentía la respiración contraria sobre su cuello. El otro demonio no lo besaba, pero los labios entreabiertos abanicaron sobre la piel descubierta. Rin también se tensó con los primeros besos, y apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando un húmedo toque lo erizó.

Sentir su lengua dibujar caminos alternados de besos, y suaves marcas que volvían la piel rojiza, lo hizo temblar. Además, una mano delineó el trayecto por su espina dorsal, hacia la base de la espalda, mientras la otra extremidad tomó su rostro para que ladeara la cabeza, y así dejar más espacio para tocar.

Después de eso, el castaño volvió a buscar sus labios porque comenzaba a ser adictivos, y esos suaves suspiros lo estaban enloqueciendo. En especial cuando Nii-san estaba tan entregado, y dispuesto a responder. Aunque, nada de eso parecía suficiente, porque ahora quería oírlo más alto, más caliente. Así que deslizó una mano bajo su camisa, y comenzó a trazar figuras imaginarias en su espalda, mientras la otra aflojó la corbata.

Deshacer el nudo no fue difícil, pero Yukio se separó un poco para ver como desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. Ahí, piel blanca y cremosa se presentó libremente, donde apenas y pudo rozarla con las yemas de los dedos, ya que apartó ligeramente la tela para poder ver.

Cuando se quedo sin botones, ahogó un suspiro por el pecho expuesto, y esa apariencia desecha que lo dejó sin aire. Porque Rin estaba algo despeinado, con la respiración pesada, y los labios entreabiertos. Así que impulsado por la imagen, rozó lentamente desde su clavícula, hacia el hombro. La marca que le había hecho hace semanas, apenas y era visible, así que la presionó antes de envolver la delgada cintura con ambas manos, y jalarlo más cerca.

Rin gimió, cuando los colmillos del otro demonio se hundieron en la antigua herida. También tembló entre la apretada cercanía, y el atrevido movimiento de la cadera del menor. Por eso, lo abrazó con fuerza, porque sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y sentía que podía caerse.

Después, un nuevo gemido escapó de sus labios, debido a las manos que se distribuyeron por su cuerpo. Una en su espalda, y otra en la cadera. Donde el toque casual en su cinturón, lo erizó sin aviso.

— "_**¡Yukio! ¡¿Estas aquí?!"**_

Las orejas del mencionado se agitaron en respuesta a ese sonido intruso, así que de mala gana alzó ligeramente la cabeza, y miró la puerta. Había alguien abajo, alguien que entró en los antiguos dormitorios, y ahora se paseaba por la cocina.

—Hn- gruñó con los apéndices felinos hacia atrás. Él sabia quien era, después de todo, la voz de Shura siempre podía ponerlo de mal humor.

—"_**¿Dónde demonios se metió?"- **_reclamó la mujer.

Aparentemente, ella no se iba a ir aunque tuviera que abrir todas las endemoniadas puertas del maldito lugar. Podía oírlo, y olerlo. Shura estaba enojada, cansada, y cada tanto maldecía entre dientes. Por lo que Yukio chasqueó la lengua, hasta que sintió a su hermano moverse.

Cuando ambos se miraron se sonrojó furiosamente. Aunque al final resopló, y apoyó ambas frentes juntas, pero además de eso no se apartó ni un centímetro.

—Nya?

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Nii-san?- dijo antes de alejarse con un nuevo suspiro.

Su corazón seguía latiendo como loco, en especial cuando deslizó la camisa de Rin por sus hombros. La tela rozó lentamente la piel hasta que cayó al suelo, así que necesito todo el autocontrol que aprendió durante sus años como exorcista, para tomar la mano del mayor y guiarlo fuera de la habitación. La última vez, el peliazul despertó de su trance animal con un baldado de agua fría, así que darle una ducha sonaba lógico.

…además, es posible que él mismo necesite una. Por mas vergonzoso que sonara.

—¡Yukio!- exclamó Shura tras su espalda.

—Ahora no- dijo antes de entrar al baño.

—¿Cómo que ahora no?- gruñó la exorcista con el ceño fruncido.

Claro que mientras ella se quejaba en el pasillo, Yukio metió a su Nii-san en la ducha. Tenerlo medio desnudo hacia que todo fuera mas difícil, lo cual empeoró con esa linda confusión y los intentos por acercarse de nuevo. Aunque, debía admitir que no hizo mucho por alejarlo, o alejarse.

—Oh que lindo- dijo la rubia una vez entró, y vio a Rin abrazando a su hermano menor. Él se veía feliz, incluso su cola se meció y ronroneó por lo bajo—¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Quieres que me valla?- bromeó una vez le pegó en el brazo con un gesto juguetón.

—Hn- áspero Yukio mientras le acaricio el cabello a Rin. Luego lo tomó por los hombros, para que volviera a la ducha.

—Nya?

—Quieto- indicó para estirarse con la intención de abrir el grifo.

Sin embargo, ahí dudo. ¿Y si recordaba lo que paso? La ultima vez no dio señales de saber lo que hacia, o siquiera recordarlo ¿pero qué pasaba si esta vez lo hacia? No es como si hubiera querido llegar tan lejos…bueno, si quería, pero a lo que se refería es que él también tenia sus propios problemas; porque aunque había aprendido a estar cerca de Nii-san _(sólo un poco), _sus impulsos animales todavía lo desorientaban, así que posiblemente se le fue un poco la mano.

—¿Qué estas esperando? Abre el agua- dijo Shura en cuanto lo hizo a un lado, para girar el grifo- ¿Nh?

Masculló ella, cuando noto la marca todavía rojiza entre la curvatura del cuello, y el hombro. Pero en cuanto miró al más joven, se encontró sola con Rin. Mas, antes de poder pensar en algo, abrió el agua ya que lo sintió moverse.

Por eso, afuera del baño, Yukio se recargó en la pared mientras escuchó a su gemelo chillar en respuesta al agua fría. Todavía no quería acercarse, además lo más probable es que necesitara más acónito. Después de todo, fue por culpa de la planta que empezó todo esto.

—Maldición- gruñó, para luego golpear su cabeza contra la pared un par de veces, como si eso le ayudara a pensar mejor.

La vida definitivamente se vuelve mas difícil, cuando te das cuenta que te enamoraste de tú hermano. Por lo que ahora tenia un intenso rubor e las mejillas, y el ceño graciosamente fruncido, porque ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? No sólo podía regresar y besarlo ¿cierto?

…¡¿Cierto?!

—¿Yukio?- llamó Rin desde el baño, así que maldijo antes de moverse.

Porque él tenia problemas, serios problemas, y en este momento no quería pensar que estuvo a punto de aprovecharse de su Nii-san, así que olviden que eso paso ¡Gracias!

Claro que dicen que el primero pasó para solucionar un problema es aceptarlo, pero mientras el exorcista entraba a su cuarto, supo que esa era la cosa más estúpida que había escuchado en su vida, porque en ese momento no se sentía ni medianamente mejor.

¡Qué alguien le diga, de que le sirve saber que le gustaba su hermano!

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Actualización °¬°! (Happy Dance) Actualización, actualización ~(°¬°)~

Ro: xD, al fin Yukio acepto lo que siente n-n, aunque seguramente eso no hará las cosas mas fáciles para él ñ-n

Ann: Hai xDDD. Lamentamos mucho la demora o.o, tuve algunas semanas duras u¬uUU, sin embargo espero que el capitulo compense la milenaria tardanza n-n

Ro: Oh, por cierto, Ann hizo una animación YukioxRin n-n, esta en su canal de Youtube, el cual pueden encontrar en su profile n-n.

Ann: La canción es de World Is Mine °¬° _(pero no la canta Miku :3) _Y es hasta ahora mi mejor animación n-n. También abrí una cuenta de Facebook que también pueden encontrar en mi profile n.n.

Ro: Oks, antes de despedirnos una aclaración o.o.

Ann: Sip, mis diez y hermosos lectores °¬° _(son más, pero siempre me escriben mis hermosos 10 xD) _Si envían mensajes anónimos, por favor fírmenlos al final o al principio, o en la mitad xDD, donde quieran, pero háganlo por favor n-n.

Ro: El Fanfiction esta colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡Visiten mi cuenta de Youtube °¬°!

Ro: ¡Y el Facebook °¬°!


	7. TIPSY LOVE

**(Turba molesta por la espera: ¬¬)**

Ann (oculta tras un escritorio): Me pregunto como le hace la turba para siempre encontrarme TT-TT.

Ro: (escondida a su lado): no puedo imaginármelo ¬¬, quizás sea por tus milenarias actualizaciones en casi todos tus fics òÓ

Ann: O tienen un rastreador o.o

Ro: Seeee eso es más lógico ¬¬UU

**(Turba molesta por la espera: ¡Aquí están ÒÓ!)**

Ann: Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Ro: Yo no soy la que escribe, llévensela a ella TT¬TT

Ann: ¬¬

Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-. El Fic tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO SIETE: TIPSY LOVE **(Jin Akanishi) **

A veces la vida te golpea de una extraña e inusual manera. Incluso puede sacudir tú mundo y voltearlo de cabeza tan rápido, que sólo da tiempo para preguntar que demonios acaba de suceder. Y no es como si esa sensación fuera inusual en el mundo de los exorcistas, pero para que algo los afecte de esta manera, debe tratarse de una situación sumamente intensa.

Quizás porque durante las misiones todo puede salirse de control, y en ningún momento puedes estar completamente seguro que tú vida no corre peligro. Sin embargo todos esos sube y baja se vuelven algo cotidiano y hasta normal; mas aun cuando Suguro conoce la sensación, siempre había algo que no iba del todo bien y conseguía ponerlo inquieto.

—¡Bon!- llamó Rin tras su espalda.

…no es como si le sorprendiera que ese molesto demonio tuviera la culpa de todo, así que arisco giró despacio.

—¿A dónde vas? Tenemos que hacer el reporte- dijo el peliazul- ¡Vamos a la biblioteca!

En circunstancias normales, el monje hubiera sospechado de su ánimo. Incluso pensó que tenían un impostor, o que estaba en una película de terror donde al principio todo es genial y perfecto hasta que aparece el monstruo y/o el fantasma de turno, y los masacra a todos. Pero en este punto ese era el menor de sus problemas, así que no dijo nada cuando una mano tomó la suya y lo llevó casi arrastrado por los pasillos.

Apenas habían salido del salón, por lo que hace pocos minutos se les asignó el reporte. Y por mucho que Bon tuviera sus deberes al día, era ridículo trabajar en algo que era para la otra semana, en especial cuando tenía tareas y exámenes que requerían más tiempo y dedicación.

—Okumura, tenemos un examen mañana.

Eso pareció calmar al hiperactivo muchacho ya que soltó su mano, y se detuvo. Después se mostró pensativo porque no podía perder ese examen, Yukio lo mataría si eso pasaba (_otra vez u¬uUU)_

—¡Nii-san!

Y hablando del diablo, el menor de los Okumura salió de un salón para acercarse sin prisa a ellos. Claro que Bon vio a Rin tensarse un poco, incluso las orejas felinas que todavía escondía en la boina se irguieron. Así que encaró a su hermano con una sonrisa algo incomoda, casi nerviosa. El peliazul había estado actuando así desde hace un par de días, y parece que la respuesta más normal que pudo encontrar fue arrástralo a él (_que no tenia nada que ver con las peleas de ambos demonios), _de un lado a otro.

—¡Tenemos que estudiar para el examen!- dijo Rin rápidamente antes que su hermano se detuviera al frente.

Después volvió a tomar la mano de su amigo y salió básicamente corriendo. Bon no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque ese endemoniado pelizaul era ridículamente rápido, así que antes de siquiera poder preverlo, habían corrido por los pasillos, subido las escaleras, y casi atropellados algunos estudiantes.

—¡No hagas eso!- reclamó Bon en cuanto pudo soltarse.

—¿Uh?- musitó Rin sin comprender su mal humor. Quizás porque para él era normal su velocidad, y en realidad tampoco pensó en nada ni nadie mientras corría.

—Hn.

Con un gruñido el bicolor frunció el ceño, pero como ya estaba en la biblioteca decidió quedarse y estudiar un poco, así que se alejó refunfuñando mientras Rin lo siguió obediente, como había hecho últimamente.

Claro que el mayor de los gemelos tenía sus razones para pasar tanto tiempo con su amigo, y es que no podía estar cerca de Yukio, por lo que Shiemi quedaba descartada porque el castaño no tenía ningún problema en acercarse y estar con ellos, pero Bon era diferente. Tal vez porque se trataba de una persona seria y responsable con sus deberes, y si decía que iban a estudiar en verdad lo harían. Sin embargo, aun cuando el monje sabía que ese era el único motivo por el que lo llevaba de un lado a otro, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho. Okurmura era terriblemente terco, y por más que discutieran o lo insultara el demonio no se iba. Así que pedirle que lo dejara solo en realidad no ayudaba mucho, quizás le daría unas horas de calma, pero siempre volvía a aparecer.

—¡Hey Rin, Bon!- saludo Shima en cuanto entró a la biblioteca junto con Konekomaru.

Alguien masculló un "shhhhhh" que lo tuvo sin cuidado, pero el más pequeño se encogió y pidió disculpas, y lo obligó a hacer lo mismo. Aunque después de hacerlo, Shima se sentó despreocupado frente a Rin.

Bon saludo a ambos y les dio una mirada apática, mientras el peliazul comenzó a hablar con ellos. De acuerdo, él podía saber que Okumura tenía problemas con su hermano (_aunque no llego a preguntarlo abiertamente)_, sin embargo aun cuando pudiera saber eso, había algo que lo estaba molestando últimamente, y era relacionado con su amigo de cabello rosado. Bueno siendo sincero, la actitud de Okumura-sensei tampoco tenia mucho sentido, y lo único que podía pensar es que Rin los hacia actuar de esta manera extraña, aunque ignoraba como lo conseguía.

Estaba seguro que no era apropósito porque Rin Okumura es terco, hiperactivo y afrontémoslo, algo tonto e infantil. Así que Bon apoyó el codo en la mesa, y el rostro en la mano mientras lo observó de reojo como si eso le ayudara a descubrir que podía tener para poner a dos personas perfectamente normales en un estado tan estúpido.

Si lo pensaba a fondo, él también fue la primera que saltó sin dudar para ayudarle aun cuando eso podía poner su propia vida en peligro, y siempre estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado sin importar nada más. Además era atento y se preocupaba por los demás, claro que lo hacia a su extraña y curiosa manera, ya que era tan testarudo que casi rayaba en lo entremetido.

…pero todo eso hizo que una leve sonrisa delineara sus labios, y en respuesta las orejas felinas de Rin se agitaron dentro de su gorro.

—¿Qué?- dijo al sentirse observado.

—Nada- áspero Bon una vez chasqueó la lengua y se sonrojo tenuemente.

—Pues mira a la "nada" en otra dirección- regañó Rin.

—Yo miró a donde quiera.

—¡No mientras yo este en el medio!

—¡¿Quién me lo va a impedir?!

Sin mayor razón o excusa comenzó una discusión donde se olvidaron de los demás. Siempre era igual, pera esta vez Konekomaru miró de reojo a Shima, no lo hizo por ningún motivo en particular, pero hubo un extraño sentimiento que lo obligó a hacerlo. Después de todo él dejó de verse tan despreocupado como acostumbraba y adoptó una expresión casi seria. Por eso vio a ambos lado de la mesa sin entender que sucedía, así que prefirió no decir nada.

Shima por otro lado afiló ligeramente la mirada, sólo un poco y lo suficiente como para que no se notara demasiado. Tal vez Bon no lo sabia pero todo lo que hacia influía en Rin, y en respuesta el demonio hacia lo posible por agradarle. En este punto sabia que Okumura-sensei estaba al tanto del curioso detalle, porque en serio era difícil no darse cuenta.

Después de todo Rin admiraba a Bon y deseaba su amistad, pero…existía un pequeño rango, el mismo insignificante y diminuto espacio que lo hacia dudar si era sólo amistad, o algo mas. Por eso se sentía algo impaciente y no era el único, su sensei también lo estaba, en especial estos últimos días donde a Rin le faltaba traer todas sus cosas para comenzar a vivir con ellos. Shima ignoraba que había ocurrido entre ambos gemelos, pero no pudo pensar a fondo en ello.

… quizás porque Bon saltó de su asiento, y acunó el rostro del peliazul en las manos para dejarlo a un palmo de distancia. Estaban tan cerca, que incluso Rin lo miró curioso por el repentino movimiento. Aunque no lucia particularmente preocupado o siquiera interesado en la notable violación en su espacio personal.

—No están- dijo Suguro, y los otros dos monjes que se removieron sorprendidos, lo vieron quitarle el gorro para comprobar que los apéndices felinos habían desaparecido. Rin también miró hacia arriba, y se tocó la cabeza para comprobar que tenía razón.

—Ejem.

Sin embargo jamás llego a decir algo debido a ese sonido intruso, que le hizo girar sólo un poco porque todavía estaba prisionero entre las manos de su amigo. Por ello vio a Shura acercarse con su hermano.

—Tenemos una misión- sonrió la voluptuosa mujer con un gesto divertido.

Fue ella quien carraspeó, y ahora miró de reojo a Yukio fruncir el ceño. Era tan gracioso y peligroso al mismo tiempo, que debió acercarse hasta que Suguro soltó lentamente al mayor de los Okumura. Hubiera esperado que lo hiciera más rápido, pero aun cuando eso la hiciera dudar, la situación resultaba tan hilarante que debió morderse los labios para no reír.

Quizás porque ese extraño trio que se estaba formando alrededor de Rin le parecía muy gracioso, o tal vez era la manera como Shima y Yukio analizaban a Bon, con ese extraño recelo donde no podían estar muy seguros de lo que sucedía.

—¿Una misión?- repitió el peliazul sin prestarle atención a los dedos que trazaron inconscientemente su rostro.

—Muévanse, les explicare en el camino- áspero Yukio mientras Kamiki y Shiemi se acercaban con Tanaka.

Claro que en ese instante no es como si le importaran los demás Exwire, lo único importante era su estúpido Nii-san que desvió oportunamente la mirada cuando comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Vagamente noto que ya no tenía sus orejas felinas, pero no es como si eso le interesara demasiado ya que lo más probable es que el efecto del sello finalmente hubiera pasado.

—Tks.

Impaciente chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos una vez dio media vuelta. Yukio estaba enojado, molesto y tan irritable que si Shima no quitaba la mano del hombro de su hermano, (_en lo que era un abrazo indirecto) _le iba a disparar.

—Maldición- gruñó entre dientes una vez comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta.

Nii-san lo había estado evitando desde…bueno, desde que lo beso. Ese estúpido y malcriado demonio no le había dicho cual era su problema, así que naturalmente se sentía inquieto y a punto de enloquecer. Aunque, no podía hablarle si se la pasaba con los monjes.

—Tienes que darle crédito a Rin- rio Shura a su lado.

—Cállate- áspero Yukio al abrir una puerta que los llevo al sótano, donde una band lo estaba esperando.

No iba a darle la razón a la mujer porque estaba muy enojado para eso. Pero era cierto lo que ella decía, porque a su despistada y torpe manera, Nii-san ideó un plan "brillante" para alejarlo. Después de todo, no había ninguna buena razón para apartarlo de Suguro. Es decir, ambos estaban estudiando y no podía desmentir el asunto con las notas de los últimos exámenes y tareas.

Jamás pensó que el hecho que Rin fuera un estudiante aplicado le fastidiara tanto. Y con todo ese estúpido asunto de los últimos ataques, las cosas definitivamente no eran precisamente sencillas. El castaño estaba casi seguro que Mephisto estaba detrás de todo, después de todo el director adoraba esas estúpidas pruebas. Donde lo único que ganaría era saber que tan lejos podía llegar su poder demoniaco, y que tan peligroso era en caso de una emergencia.

Nada de eso le decía mucho, ni le ayudaba demasiado en su situación actual, por lo que en retrospectiva todo era culpa de su molesto Nii-san. Porque entre todo lo que sucedía últimamente, Yukio se sorprendía de seguir cuerdo, ¿o puede ser que se enloqueció y nadie le dijo?

—¿Están todos?- preguntó Shura una vez se subieron al vehículo, por ello debió girar en su puesto para verlos a todos- Bien, esto es lo que ocurre existen reportes de ataques de arañas cerca de un pueblo, a las afuera de la ciudad. Su ubicación exacta todavía es incierta, aunque varios Tamer lo están investigando. Nosotros únicamente iremos a asistirlos, ¿alguna pregunta? Genial.

Sonrió una vez volvió a acomodarse, claro que cuando lo hizo le dio un manotazo a Yukio, ya que su mano estaba muy cerca de su arma. A ella no le importaba que Shima tocara la mejilla de Rin sólo para quitarle una pestaña, porque el menor definitivamente no le iba a disparar…otra vez. Además, siendo el sensei que era, no se supone que lo haga.

—Uh- resopló Rin una vez miró de manera distraída a su hermano y a la rubia.

Yukio parecía reclamarle algo, pero además de eso lucia bien. Él siempre había mostrado un lado alrededor de ella que nunca llego a conocer del todo bien, y que en realidad no le gustaba demasiado. Quizás porque se sentía casi engañado, ya que su amistad de formo cuando eran mas jóvenes y él no tenia idea que el castaño se estaba preparando como exorcista.

Como fuera, eso ahora no tenía mayor importancia. Así que de mala gana, apoyó el brazo en la venta, y luego la cabeza en la mano. Casi de inmediato su mirada se afiló un poco. Rin estaba enojado, pero consigo mismo y por eso había estado evitando a Yukio con tanto empeño. Su propia situación eran tan complicada, que se quejó por lo bajo y escondió la cabeza en el brazo.

Es que…él no…es decir…¡Argh! ¡Estúpido sueño! ¡¿Por qué volvió a tenerlo?! Inconscientemente tocó esa maraca que Shura hizo aparecer cuando lo golpeó en el baño, según ella para cerciorarse que hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque, esa pequeña lesión tenia un significado completamente diferente para él.

Porque en el sueño era una mordida, una húmeda y caliente que envió una corriente eléctrica por su espalda. Y si la tocaba inevitablemente se erizaba, por lo que se convirtió en una de las muchas razones por las que se sentía tan tenso. Así que más sonrojado que antes, escondió la mirada entre algunos mechones de cabello. Estaba evitando a Yukio porque francamente no sabía como darle la cara, no con ese sueño tan real. Si no fuera porque tenia ese lado vaporoso y confuso, hubiera jurado que de verdad sucedió.

Pero ahora no era momento para pensar en eso, así que cuando llegaron al lugar indicado se bajó sin muchas ganas. Ahí vio una enorme casa ubicada en el extremo sur de un pequeño pueblito. No había nada interesante con el lugar, salvo por los exorcistas que iban de un lado a otro.

—No dividiremos en dos grupos- dijo Shura con la inmensa casa tras su espalda- Rin y…

—Yo iré con él- interrumpió Yukio, donde la respuesta natural de Nii-san fue removerse incomodo en su puesto.

—No creo que…

—Iré contigo- cortó el castaño con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno, entonces son Rin, Yukio, Shiemi y Shima- señaló Shura.

—Pero…

—El resto viene conmigo- prosiguió la rubia sin escucharlo- Nosotros estaremos en el segundo piso, y ustedes en el primero, nos vemos aquí en una hora si nada ocurre.

—Pero…

Esta vez Rin fue jalado por el menor, así que sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas mientras fue llevado prácticamente arrastrado a la casa. Ambos entraron antes que los demás, y dieron largos pasos que casi hicieron al más bajito trotar.

—Espera ¡¿Qué haces?!- reclamó arisco en cuanto se soltó.

—¿Cuál es tú problema?- gruñó Yukio.

—Yo no…

—¡Me estas evitando!- exclamó y Rin frunció un poco el ceño- Mira, no sé que demonios te esta pasando, pero si tienes un problema dímelo, no actúes como si tuvieras cinco años.

—¡Hey!

—Nii-san.

Yukio no le permitió desviarse del tema, así que lo miró con tanta intensidad que su gemelo desvió la mirada con aparente fastidio. Por eso resopló mas calmado, porque no podía pedirle demasiado a ese despistado demonio, así que se acomodó las gafas que resbalaban por el puente de su nariz y lo miró de nuevo.

—Si no quieres decirme esta bien, pero ahora estamos en una misión así que concéntrate ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el más alto al girar sobre los talones.

Habían llegado a una amplia y polvorosa sala, que tuvo a Rin sin cuidado porque era injusto que Yukio le reclamara cuando él también lo evitó los primeros días que tuvieron las orejas de gato, pero entendía a lo que se refería. No es una sensación bonita que tú propio hermano te esté evitando, así que consiente de haberlo lastimado, dio dos pasos y sujetó la manga de su gabardina para impedir que se alejara.

—No tengo ningún problema contigo- dijo Rin con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, casi como si estuviera inconforme por llegar a esta situación- Es sólo que…no he dormido bien últimamente.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó Yukio una vez volvió a verlo de frente, mientras se quitaba el gorro de la cabeza para dejar libres sus orejas.

—Nada- aseguró el más bajito tras soltarlo, y agachar la mirada con un ligero y tenue rubor en las mejillas.

Dudoso, el exorcista enarcó una ceja. Tal vez por la penumbra no pudo verlo bien, pero sus orejas se agitaron ante el cambio en el ambiente. Estaba casi seguro que los apéndices pronto desaparecerían como los de Nii-san porque ya no oía como antes.

—Nii-san…- dijo paciente en cuanto respiró hondo- La única persona a la que has estado evitando soy yo, y a no ser que tú falta de sueño tenga que ver conmigo, no veo como podría estar relacionado.

Oh, él tenia un buen punto. Por lo que sintiéndose incomodo, Rin le dio la espalda y se alejó como si eso le ayudara a pensar mejor. También se llevó una mano a la cabeza para despeinarse antes de hablar.

—He tenido algunos sueños que no me dejan dormir- dijo- Pero no quise evitarte, lo lamente. No lo hare otra vez ¿de acuerdo?

Yukio asintió algo inseguro de la pobre explicación, hubiera presionado más si supiera que iba a recibir una respuesta, pero como ese no era el caso debió morderse los labios. No entendía que podía ser tan inusual como para que reaccionara de esta manera. Pero como ya dijo, desde hace varios días los apéndices en su cabeza no funcionaban como antes, por lo que ya no podía saber que ocurría sólo con percibir el aire a su alrededor.

—¿Qué tipo de sueños?- se aventuro justo cuando Shima y Shiemi se acercaron, y el mayor planeaba ir con ellos.

—Sólo son sueños, no es nada importante- gruñó Rin, pero esta vez el otro distinguió ese suave nacarado acariciar sus mejillas.

Lo noto sólo porque tomó su mano para evitar que se alejara y a cambio lo jaló mas cerca. Pero verlo así lo puso lo suficientemente nervioso como para que también empezara a sonrojarse. Después de todo, la idea que él recordara lo que había sucedido bien podría darle un infarto, además era una posibilidad que había estado rondando su cabeza cada vez con mayor frecuencia, así que ahora de verdad comenzó a inquietarse.

—Tiene que ser algo- presionó una vez desvió la mirada hacia esa pequeña marca que sobresalía ligeramente de su camisa.

—¡Pero no lo es!- señaló Rin impaciente, ya que sentirse observado no le ayudaba.

—¡Nii-san!

—¡¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo?!

Había algo divertido en verlos discutir de esta manera, ambos eran tan increíblemente testarudos que los otros dos debieron esperar. Shiemi sonrió un poco, porque al menos estaban hablando. Sin embargo, antes de pensar en otra cosa, la casa tembló para que arañas del tamaño de un balón de futbol salieran por las ventas, la chimenea y las otras habitaciones que los rodeaban.

—¡Shiemi!- exclamó Rin cuando el candelabro arriba de su amiga se desplomó.

Sin dudar desenfundo su espada y corrió hacia ella. Logro apartarla justo a tiempo, pero debió empujarla cuando un enorme insecto se le vino encima. Deshacerse de él no fue particularmente difícil, pero cuando un nuevo crujido lleno el lugar, el suelo despareció casi de inmediato. Saltar lejos podría haber sido fácil si las arañas no se le hubieran lanzado encima, y ahora con una montaña de cuerpos y patas encima, Rin encendió su fuego azul.

—Hn.

Luego de poner a salvo a los otros dos, Yukio frunció el ceño por ver a las arañas que cayeron con ese resplandor. Algunas se consumieron, aunque no es como si importara mucho, ya que saltó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Nii-san!

Llamó al estirar una mano para poder tocarlo. Rin se movió lo mejor que pudo, pero es difícil hacerlo mientras caes. Por eso al principio sus dedos apenas se rozaron, hasta que pudieron sujetarse apropiadamente. Luego Yukio lo jaló con fuerza para poder abrazarlo. Era una apretada cercanía, incluso algo incomoda. Y aun cuando Rin se sintió confundido, terminó sonriendo con suavidad.

**PUM**

…claro que, el sentimiento hubiera durado más si no se hubiera estrellado con el suelo de esa manera.

—Ay…- se quejó el peliazul- ¿Estas bien?

—Si.

Yukio había amortiguado el golpe, logro girar en el ultimo segundo por lo que ahora ambos se sentaban adoloridos. Uno mas que el otro, pero cuando Rin se acomodó a su lado, le dio un zape en la cabeza que lo hizo sentir confundido.

—¿Cuál es tú problema?- regañó- Yo soy el mayor, se supone que tengo que protegerte. Y si me dices otra vez que se lo prometiste al viejo, voy a golpearte.

—Pero es verdad- dijo el castaño, así que el más bajito afiló la mirada. Ser un encargo no es precisamente algo que le gustara, pero antes de poder golpearlo de nuevo, sus manos fueron capturadas por las contrarias- Y aunque no fuera así, de todas maneras lo haría.

—Tks, eres imposible.

—Igual que tú Nii-san- sonrió Yukio.

Esto era…algo extraño. Sentirse así alrededor de su propio hermano era nuevo, así que Rin se soltó suavemente y desvió un poco la mirada para examinar el lugar donde estaba. También buscó su espada, y la sujetó con fuerza para aminorar la presión en su pecho, sin embargo antes de siquiera poder ponerse de pie hubo un destello que se acercó a ellos.

Lo hizo tan rápido que lo único que alcanzó hacer fue empujar al otro demonio. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que cayó de espadas por eso que se había enterrado en su hombro.

—Nii-san- llamó preocupado Yukio.

—E-estoy bien….yo…

—¿Nii-san?

Mientras balbuceaba, los ojos azules comenzaron a cerrarse y su respiración disminuyó hasta casi desaparecer, también estaba sangrando copiosamente y antes de siquiera poder advertirlo su fuego se extinguió de golpe.

Lo más normal fue que Yukio se quedara en blanco sin saber que hacer. Tampoco pareció importarle el ruido tras su espalda, o el hecho de haber caído en el nido de las arañas. En realidad, ni siquiera se mostro interesado del par de monstruosos gusanos que salieron de la tierra, ya que todo sencillamente dejó de existir en el mismo instante en que la respiración de Rin desapareció.

Claro que decir que a partir de ahí todo fue extraño y confuso seria insuficiente, porque ajeno a lo que sucedía, un par de ojos azules tardaron en abrirse. Después de todo, durante lo que pareció un eterno instante, la inconciencia de un duro golpe lo acompaño sin aviso y ahora se sentía lo suficientemente mareado como para no querer moverse.

—Hn- se quejó Rin. Los oídos le zumbaban, y le tomó un momento mas enfocar cualquier cosa.

Por ello, lo siguiente que noto fue que estaba apoyado sobre algo cálido y reconfortante. Así que aun aturdido se fue lentamente hacia atrás, hasta que pudo ver a su gemelo.

—¿Yukio?- llamó con la voz ronca. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, tanto que debió cerrar un momento los ojos.

Vagamente analizó el extraño lugar. Todo estaba en silencio, sin embargo era ese tipo de ausencia que sólo la presencia de la muerte puede generar. Había arañas en el suelo, algunas muertas por disparos, otras semi-carbonizadas, pero todas se encargaban de tapizar el enorme espacio. Aunque de fondo había dos gigantescos gusanos que le dieron escalofríos.

—Uh- musitó al ver su hombro herido, que al menos había dejado de sangrar- Yukio.

Repitió más despierto que antes. El castaño todavía sujetaba una de sus pistolas, mientras que la otra mano descansaba en su cintura, como si lo resguardara. Ambos estaban en el suelo, sentados contra una pared en una incomoda y molesta posición. Porque Rin sentía un amargo sabor en la boca, era una mezcla de sangre y el mismo desconcierto que sólo desmayarse puede proporcionar.

Pero sin distraerse con pequeños detalles, tomó el rostro del menor y lo reviso. Él tenía rastros de sangre que bajaban hasta la mandíbula, así que lo limpio un poco y se aseguró que la herida no fuera gran cosa. Sus signos vitales también eran normales, y no sentía nada roto. Pero que no despertara comenzaba a impacientarle, así que en busca de una posición más cómoda colocó las piernas a los costados de su cadera, y se sentó en su regazo.

—¡Yukio!

—¿Nhhh?

—¡Yukio!- sonrió Rin cuando los parpados contarios comenzaron a temblar.

—¿Nii-san?

Dijo bajito y tan aturdido que le costaba trabajo saber lo que corría, por eso cuando un par de suaves manos acunaron su rostro, sólo pudo cerrar lo ojos y dejarse arrastrar por la amable sensación. Porque se sentía tan cansado que quería volver a dormir.

—¡Yukio!- gritó esta vez.

—Hn- se quejó el castaño- ¿Qué?

—No me digas "¿Qué?"- regañó Rin- ¿Estas bien?

Sin dudar apartó algunos mechones de cabello, para luego volver a revisarlo. Por eso sus manos fueron de un lado a otro, hasta que Yukio las sujetó con suavidad.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo- dijo Rin- ¿Estas bien?

—Si, no es nada- aseguró Yukio luego de dar un rápido vistazo.

El paisaje le hizo fruncir el ceño, ya que había tanta muerte y destrucción que no se sentía orgulloso. Mas, antes de distraerse con cualquier cosa, volvió a mirar a su hermano, sólo que esta vez con algo de sorpresa. El peliazul pareció notar el cambio brusco porque parpadeo curioso. Fue lo único que pudo hacer, ya que un par de brazos lo envolvieron herméticamente.

—¿Uh?- masculló confundido- ¿Yukio?

Dijo luego de ese largo silencio, donde lo único que obtuvo fue que el más alto lo apretara instantemente, y que escondiera el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y el hombro. Eso arrancó un suave suspiro del bajito, y que se estremeciera ligeramente, pero además de eso sujetó suavemente a su hermano menor que lucia como si algo estuviera mal.

—¿Estas bien?- preguntó Yukio- Te desmayaste, pensé que no ibas a despertar.

—Estoy bien- sonrió Rin comprendiendo lo que sucedía. El otro sólo estaba preocupado, así que en un intentó por reconfortarlo, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Fue por el veneno de los gusanos- informó por lo bajo- Pero no sabia si podías resistirlo. No hagas algo tan estúpido de nuevo.

—No fue estúpido- contradijo el peliazul- Pero ahora puedes decir que estamos a mano.

—No es gracioso- regañó Yukio mientras deslizó una mano por su espalda, y otra alrededor de su cintura para tenerlo tan cerca como fuera posible.

—Es un poco gracioso- sonrió Rin.

Ni un poco, pero ignorando el detalle. Ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta que sus colas se buscaron hasta que terminaron enredándose con descuido. El más alto se había asustado cuando el mayor se desmayo. De hecho el temor inicial logro que sus llamas estallaran solas, y estuvo a punto de perder el control hasta que lo vio respirando de nuevo, todo gracias a su regeneración demoniaca. Él no sabia porque los demás Exwire no estaban todavía ahí, pero suponía que debían tener sus propios problemas, además era mejor así, lo mas seguro es que los hubiera puesto en peligro si los tenia cerca.

Aunque, ahora se había dado cuenta de dos cosas, primero que ese hiperactivo demonios influía en sus emociones, lo que en realidad no era una sorpresa ni una descubrimiento nuevo, pero si en ese nivel explosivo y peligroso, donde podía transformarse en un psicópata en menos de un segundo si algo le sucedía. Y segundo, que por un momento pensó que lo había perdido.

—Sal conmigo.

—…

…

…

…

De acuerdo…eso no debería salir así, de hecho Yukio se asusto por oírse hablar, así que sin dudar se alejó para mirarlo. Debía ser por el aturdimiento, por esas estúpidas emociones, la falta de sueño, todavía tenía las orejas de gato, no había dormido bien, la posición de la luna estaba mal y…

—De acuerdo.

….esperen ¿Qué dijo? Descolocado, el exorcista lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia, aunque Rin lucia tan despreocupado que no correspondía con lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe?

—¿Eh?

—¿Dónde Shiemi? ¿Te faltan municiones? Porque te dije que compraras más.

¿Municiones? Confundido Yukio abrió un poco más los ojos, porque en serio no podía creer que Nii-san fuera tan despistado. Casi rayaba en ese tipo de exasperante ingenuidad que lo hizo resoplar. Hasta ahora no había pensando en hacer algo con respecto a lo que sentía, principalmente porque no sabia como hacerlo, además no veía que podía ganar con eso.

—Oh ya no están- dijo Rin en cuanto sujetó su rostro, y lo hizo bajar la cabeza para comprobar que efectivamente los apéndices felinos habían desaparecido como los suyos.

Mas, cuando intentó inconscientemente mover su cola, se dio cuenta que no podía porque estaba atascada con la del menor. Un lento rubor comenzó a invadirlo, pero antes de poder saber lo que eso significaba, Yukio volvió a tomar sus manos para llamar su atención. Ahí, el otro demonio se inclinó para hablar sobre sus labios, y mirarlo directamente a los ojos con ese oscuro y salvaje toque que lo erizó sin aviso.

—Sal conmigo- repitió. Porque bueno, sinceramente este momento era igual de bueno que cualquier otro.

Rin no dijo nada. Al principio lo observó sin comprender, pero esa voz grave hizo cosquillear su pecho mientras un tenue y bonito rubor acarició sus mejillas, hasta que fue lo suficientemente visible como para que sintiera el rostro caliente. Quizás porque sus ojos fueron abriéndose grandes, una vez entendió lo que quería decir. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que una sola pregunta se repitiera en su mente.

"¿Qué dijo?"

CONTINUARA:

Ann (toda golpeada): ¡Muajjajajaja escape de la turba molesta!

Ro: muero x¬x

Ann: En verdad lamentamos muchisisisisisisisisimo la demora, pero todo fue una conspiración de mi malvado trabajo que no me deja escribir ¬¬

Ro: Sin embargo esperamos que este extraño giro les haya gustado, aunque el capitulo esta mucho mas corto que los demás n¬nUU

Ann: Hai, mi imaginación no dio para más TT¬TT

Ro: También pedimos perdón de ante mano si encuentran muchos errores de ortografía oO, Ann revisa como mil veces sus fics antes de subirlos, pero esta vez no tuvo la oportunidad :3

Ann: Alargar mas la espera no me pareció justo o.o, además aun cuando reviso muchas veces siempre se me pasa algo xD, sólo espero que esta vez no sea muy notorio oO

Ro: Oh, por cierto casi lo olvidamos, posiblemente el Fic se acabe en dos capítulos o.o

Ann: TT-TT (rincón oscuro) ¡Mi Fic se acaba TT-TT!

Ro: Hai, hai, esto tenia que pasar algún día n¬nUU

Ann: Hai TT-TT.

Ro: Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction esta colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡Visiten mi cuenta de Youtube °¬°!

Ro: ¡Y el Facebook °¬°!


	8. LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG

Ann: "El camino que lleva a Belen °¬°…y yo ya no me se esta canción, Ropopom, Ropopom, Ropopom" xD

Ro: xDD

Ann: ¡Achu! ¡Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad °¬°!

Ro: Ne, no deberías estar acostada oO?

Ann: No, además la turba enfurecía está en vacaciones navideñas, y tenemos que aprovechar °¬° ¡Achu!...muero x-x

Ro: Hai, hai u¬uUU (colocándole una manta)

Ann: Ok gente, en verdad esperamos que hayan pasado unas muy felices fiestas °¬°, en verdad lamento la demora.

Ro: De acuerdo esto tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n.

Ok, Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO OCHO: LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG

Usualmente las cosas empiezan con una simple y llana pregunta, o al menos un atisbo de curiosidad que elevan las situaciones a otro nivel. Sin embargo Shura creía que todavía seguía dormida mientras agachó la mirada, para que el agua de la ducha mojara su cabello. Después de todo fue obligada a levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, donde naturalmente se arrastró al baño para despejarse un poco.

—Hn- se quejó adormilada.

Para variar estaba siendo molestada por uno de los gemelos Okumura. Aunque en este punto podía estar sólo paranoica, porque en verdad no recordaba el momento exacto en el que se quitó la ropa, o el instante en que se metió a la ducha. Pero si para cuando volviera a la habitación la encontraba vacía, entonces eso demostraría que finalmente enloqueció por culpa de ese endemoniado cuatro-ojos que había interrumpido su ciclo de sueño últimamente. Aunque siendo honesta, esta vez no fue culpa de él, así que resopló una vez cerró el agua de la llave.

Luego salió y se secó con descuido, hasta que terminó envuelta en una toalla y abrió la puerta.

—Oh, sigues aquí. Comenzaba a creer que lo había imaginado- le dijo al peliazul que se encontraba sentado en su cama- Entonces dices que no estamos bajo ataque, nadie está herido, y no hay demonios dentro del colegio (_con algunas excepciones obviamente), _pero de todas maneras me levantaste a las 5 AM porque… ¿Por qué era? Creo que me dormí en el baño.

—Eso explicaría porque te demoraste tanto- reprochó Rin, hasta que se sonrojó cuando la mujer soltó la toalla para cambiarse.

Por vergüenza le dio la espalda, mientras masculló algunas cosas sobre su falta de tacto. Pero al final se quedó quieto con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, y una expresión incierta.

—Mi habitación mis reglas, si no te gusta no hubieras venido y yo podría seguir durmiendo- dijo Shura en respuesta a los murmullos. Sin embargo el silencio que le sucedió hizo que lo mirara sobre el hombro- ¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntó esta vez, por primera vez enserio. Mas el mayor de los Okumura necesito un momento o algo así, porque no habló por un momento.

—Nh…oye, ¿Qué significa cuando alguien te dice que quiere salir contigo?

—….

—Shura/¿Quiénteinvitó?

Debido al breve silencio, Rin giró un poco el rostro justo cuando ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero ahora un par de brazos lo envolvieron por detrás, así que su mirada regresó a la pared del frente. Ahí frunció el ceño debido al bonito rubor que acarició sus mejillas, gracias a la voluptuosa exorcista se apoyó en su espalda. Ella usualmente hacia eso, pero sentir sus enormes pechos presionándolo no es precisamente cómodo. De hecho era algo vergonzoso. Y como si no supiera que hacer, o a hacia donde moverse, el peliazul se quedó tan quieto como una tabla.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién te invitó?- repitió sin mirarlo. La cercanía no le molestaba, porque es como estar con un hermanito (_si es que tuviera uno, claro está)_ Además no tenía nada de malo ya que estaba vestida, y molestarlo un poco siempre es divertido.

—Eso no es importante- masculló Rin al arrugar la nariz, y hacer un rudo gesto para quitársela de encima. Eso ayudo, porque pudo acomodarse para mirarla de frente- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

La rubia lo observó con aburrida indiferencia luego de sentarse en posición india; hasta que los minutos pasaron y cuando nadie dijo nada, suspiró y llevó las manos tras la espalda para apoyarlas en el colchón.

—Salir con alguien no es necesariamente algo romántico. Puede ser como estar con los amigos.

—¿Sólo están esas dos opciones?

—Si, a no ser que estemos hablando de una reunión de negocios, o cosas más formales o familiares.

—Hn- masculló Rin una vez agachó la cabeza, y colocó una mano en la nuca para liberar un poco la tensión.

—Es algo romántico ¿cierto? Te pidieron una cita- tanteó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Eso creo- accedió enfurruñado, pero con un tenue carmín en las mejillas.

—¿Y? ¿Cuándo salen?- presionó divertida.

—No sé. Cuando me preguntó no le respondí, me puse nervioso y luego nos interrumpieron- dijo el peliazul entre dientes.

Eso hizo que Shura se enderezara con una sonrisa socarrona. También se mordió los labios, porque quería soltar un montón de preguntas, pero eso seguramente amedrantaría al demonio, o en el peor de los casos haría que se fuera.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No quieres salir con él?- dijo la rubia tras enarcar una ceja, quizás sólo para impulsarlo a decir lo que quería escuchar.

—No es eso…es…en realidad no sé.

Claro que confiar en las reacciones de Rin no es muy sensato, dado que el muchacho es muy distraído y seguramente no le prestó atención a la insinuación del género. Tal vez si era más directa podría llegar a algo.

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo- dijo el mayor de los Okumura, para interrumpir sus pensamientos- Quiero las orejas de gato.

—¿Qué?

La confusión fue tan grande, que la exorcista parpadeó un par de veces hasta que frunció el ceño, y lo miró con seriedad, casi como si le digiera que Satán estaba cerca.

—Pensé que estábamos hablando de citas, no de exporte a tú impredecible lado demoníaco.

—Es algo que necesito- aseguró Rin- Has esto por mí. Es importante.

—No lo creo, es peligroso. Encuentra otra manera.

—¡No hay otra manera!- reclamó impaciente. Pero cuando la rubia se cruzó de brazos para mostrar que no iba a ceder, debió acercarse- Shura por favor.

—Rin…

—Por favor.

Dudosa lo pensó un momento hasta que entrecerró los ojos y se acercó para quedar a un palmo de distancia. Ahí lo estudió con desconfianza, y un deje de duda.

—Dime por qué- condicionó- Si voy a arriesgarme a que Yukio me dispare, y seguramente a recibir un enorme sermón de Mephisto, vas a explicarme porque.

Rin abrió y cerró los labios, pero no tardo en fruncir el ceño ya que se estaba sonrojando. Por reflejo apretó los puños, pero en ese momento Shura supo que lo tenía donde quería, y en respuesta una sonrisa altiva delineó sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana era fría y opaca, como si fuera a llover de un momento a otro. Aunque Yukio apenas y miró por una ventana con desinterés, mientras recorrió un solitario pasillo. Hace poco salió por una de las puertas en busca de alguien en particular, ya que se le dijo que podía encontrarla por ahí.

Por eso caminó con una expresión seria y determinada, que cada cierto tiempo lo hacía chasquear la lengua, o resoplar por lo bajo.

—Definitivamente me voy a enloquecer- se dijo cansado al masajearse el puente de la nariz.

Sus gafas se alzaron un poco en el proceso, pero volvieron a la normalidad casi de inmediato. Había pasado una semana desde que 2 palabras, 4 silabas, y 10 letras oficialmente jodieron su existencia. Y ahora estaba tan tenso, que podía jurar que era capaz de romperse un hueso si hacia el movimiento equivocado, (_si eso fuera medicamente posible, obviamente)_ Aunque primero iba a caer en una inminente y vertiginosa locura, gracias.

—Hn- se quejó en cuanto colocó una mano en su hombro izquierdo, y lo masajeó un poco.

Cualquiera de los dos le dolía, y a este paso tendría que tomarse algunos relajantes antes que afecte su trabajo. Pero pensar en eso arrancó una maldición de sus labios, porque estaba tratando de ser paciente y no presionar por una respuesta, pero parecía más fácil que Satán viniera a visitarlo, que conseguir lo que quería.

Además como si fuera poco, ese estúpido y rebelde demonio al que llamaba hermano, lo estaba evitando otra vez. Nii-san dijo que no lo haría más, pero siguió pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo con los monjes, y llegaba tarde a los dormitorios. Y para asegurarse que no iban a toparse en el camino, también salía muy temprano en las mañanas. Lo cual era todo un milagro considerando lo mucho que le gustaba dormir.

Sin embargo era tan evidente que no lo quería cerca, que casi podía ser deprimente. Por eso estaba tenso y al borde de la locura, porque tenía tantas ganas exigirle que le hablara, que comenzaba a sentirse estúpido. Aunque, quizás esta era la respuesta que él se negaba a aceptar. Donde probablemente sólo quería que se lo digiera de frente; al menos así podría volver a dormir, en este punto comenzaba a ponerse paranoico, pero es un efecto usual en el insomnio.

Y esa era una de las muchas razones por las que tenía que tomarse esos relajantes, o a este paso terminaría disparándole a alguien.

No obstante, la falta de sueño le permitía estuchar cuando Nii-san llegaba, pero jamás lo mencionó. En un principio pensó en dejarlo hacer las cosas por su cuenta, pero no imaginó lo que eso podría significar para sí mismo. Donde el resultado podría ser más alentador si fuera un simple demonio, pero no. Él era uno de los hijos de Satán, uno irritado, con un arma y entrenamiento de exorcista. Perfectamente calibrado, y listo para acabar con el primer desgraciado que lo moleste.

—Kirigakure-sensei escuche que…- comenzó Yukio luego de abrir una puerta.

—Hey Yukio- saludo Shura una vez se sentó en un escritorio, y se estiró para tomar la soda que había dejado a un lado. A ella no pareció importarle que el muchacho afilara la mirada de repente, o que sus palabras se cortaran como si se le hubiera olvidado hablar.

—¿Qué es esto?- preguntó luego de un par de minutos de inactividad, debido al círculo mágico que había en el suelo y que él conocía bien.

—¿Qué es qué?- devolvió la rubia en fingido desentendimiento, mientras el menor se paseó por la habitación.

El castaño no era estúpido, bastó con un breve vistazo para fruncir el ceño y gruñir entre dientes. Después, cuando se paró junto a los dibujos, le dio una mirada recelosa a los ingredientes y los libros que estaban alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Nii-san?- preguntó con frialdad.

—No sé.

—¿Dónde está?- exigió esta vez, y Shura frunció el ceño cuando las llamas azules aparecieron sin aviso.

—No sé- repitió honestamente, hasta que terminó sonriendo sólo un poco.

Fue un gesto altanero y algo arrogante, por lo que el menor apagó sus llamas y enarcó una ceja. Eso le ayudo a respirar hondo y calmarse un poco, aunque fingió apatía una vez la escuchó reír. Porque eso definitivamente no podía ser una buena señal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La campana de la tercera hora resonó por el colegio. Más, en la zona verde, un peliazul de ojos azules se encogió en su puesto, sabiendo que iba a recibir un largo sermón por haber faltado a clases.

—Nh.

Sin embargo, el detalle sólo consiguió que se sintiera más inquieto de lo que ya estaba. Porque ahora, todo parecía estarse sumando para construir esa masa amorfa que se alzaba en su pecho, y lo hizo resoplar antes de irse hacia atrás para acostarse en el pasto.

De acuerdo, Rin sabía que no era la manzana más inteligente del árbol (_lo que sea que eso signifique), _pero no era idiota. Era consiente que el _**"Sal conmigo" **_de Yukio era más importante de lo que aparentaba. Por eso hizo todo esto, aunque francamente no sabía en que estaba pensando, porque ahora las orejas felinas en su cabeza se agacharon una vez se quejó por lo bajo.

—Creo que voy a vomitar- admitió al colocar el antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

Los apéndices no se sentían como las veces anteriores, ni siquiera le dolieron cuando los tuvo de vuelta. Pero a cambio estaba lo suficientemente mareado y desorientado como para trastabillar mientras caminaba. Por ello no llego muy lejos, así que se desplomó en el lugar más lejano al que pudo llegar.

Pero admitir el motivo por el cual armó este extraño plan, arrancó un gemido exasperado de sus labios. Su antebrazo seguía cubriendo los ojos, quizás para no sonrojarse, porque apenas Shura terminó el ritual y los sentidos animales lo golpearon sin aviso, debió salir corriendo antes que Yukio los encontrara.

—Hn- jadeó en cuanto colocó los brazos a los costados.

Ahí frunció el ceño, e intentó replantear la situación. Al menos ahora creía tener parte de su respuesta; porque después de pensarlo durante días, estuvo seguro que esto era lo que necesitaba. Además Rin Okumura no piensa mucho las cosas, él es el tipo de persona que se guía por sus emociones y por lo que cree que es correcto. Por ello definitivamente necesitaba los apéndices, para poder sentir de nuevo eso que lo había descontrolado en un principio, sólo que esta vez sí le prestaría atención.

Claro que por el momento necesitaba acostumbrarse, así que miró ese entretejido de ramas y hojas sobre su cabeza, hasta que algo se movió y lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos. Más, antes de siquiera saber lo que era, una cosa le cayó en la cabeza. La reacción más normal y natural fue sentarse de golpe con un pequeño gritico, mientras sujetó lo que tenía encima.

Sin embargo tal vez lo hizo demasiado rápido, porque ahora se sentía más mareado que al principio.

—Me voy a enfermar- dijo luego de un minuto o dos, en realidad no estaba seguro- Hey.

Admitía que encontrar ese hámster verde consiguió que una leve sonrisa delineara sus labios. Al menos durante un segundo, porque casi de inmediato comenzó a reírse de esa despeinada bola de pelos, que tenía hojitas y ramas enredadas en su pelaje.

—¿De dónde saliste?- preguntó mientras lo arreglaba un poco.

Sin embargo esta vez hubo algo diferente. Sus orejas felinas así lo dijeron cuando se agitaron, y le mostraron que había algo extraño con el animalito. Pero cuando parpadeó en confusión y alzó al hámster a la altura de sus ojos, los apéndices se alzaron para indicarle que Yukio había comenzado a moverse.

Eso lo distrajo por completo, así que olvidándose de todo, se mordió los labios y estrujó lo que tenía en las manos hasta que escuchó un chillido.

—Oh lo siento, lo siento- dijo Rin en cuanto lo dejó en el pasto.

El roedor lo miró con duda (_si es que existía ese tipo de expresión en ellos)_, pero cuando el peliazul agachó las orejas Amaimon se subió a su rodilla. No supo exactamente porque lo hizo, pero estando tan aburrido como lo estaba, no es como si tuviera que ir a alguna parte. Por eso estaba ahí, porque Rin es interesante.

Lo cual reforzaba ahora que lo veía con esas bonitas orejas de gato. Claro que el mayor de los Okumura también se veía molesto y enfurruñado, pero comenzó a sonrojarse con suavidad mientras agitó su cola demoniaca.

Amaimon hubiera sonreído si no fuera un hámster, pues Rin lucia como si quisiera irse pero su terquedad lo obligaba a permanecer quieto, porque como dijo, tenía parte de la respuesta pero necesitaba ver todo el panorama para poder comprender. La última vez que tuvo las orejas se sintió…no sé, diferente. Su corazón se descontroló sin razón aparente, estuvo nervioso, e incluso se sonrojo y tuvo el imperioso deseo de querer acercarse para abrazar a su gemelo, y…bueno, en realidad no sabía que más porque salió corriendo antes de descubrirlo.

Pero esta vez no se iba a alejar (_de nuevo), _se quedaría para averiguarlo.

—¿Eh?

Aunque de momento se distrajo cuando el roedor salió corriendo, por eso giró en su puesto y se apoyó en las rodillas. Seguramente debió llevar al animalito primero con su dueño, así que maldijo por lo bajo y se puso de pie para ir tras él. Primero revisó los arbustos cercanos, hasta que una mancha verde se movió por un costado y no dudo en seguirla.

—¡Espera!- pidió.

Gracias a los apéndices animales supo a donde ir, así que sonrió cuando llegó a un árbol y lo vio sentadito en las raíces. Con cuidado se agachó para tomarlo, pero el hámster salió corriendo cuando un ruido intruso lo alerto.

—¡Nii-san!- llamó Yukio tras su espalda tan de repente, que Rin buscó su mirada sin dudar.

Aunque antes de poder incorporarse, olfateó algo. Era un aroma familiar que lo alerto de repente, y tiró sus orejas hacia atrás. Mas, antes de siquiera poder hacer algo, un par de brazos lo jalaron por detrás, donde una mano lo rodeó por el pecho y la otra cubrió su boca.

Por reflejo Yukio se quedó quieto, pero a cambio se mostró tan sorprendido como su gemelo por la aparición de Amaimon. Pero cuando intentó acercarse, ambos demonios desaparecieron.

—Maldición- gruñó.

Presuroso, dio un rápido vistazo para comprobar que había salido de la barrera del colegio, así que maldijo una vez más. Nii-san no era tan tonto como para abandonar el resguardo mágico, pero descubrir qué lo impulso a alejarse sonaba intrascendente en ese momento. Por ello miró la serpiente que lo había acompañado todo este tiempo, y que lo guió hasta su hermano.

Shura no se la dio gratis, pero ignoró el pensamiento en cuanto la siguió. Claro que, bastó con ver ese destello azul en la lejanía para avanzar por su cuenta. El terreno era irregular pero todo en el bosque siempre lo es, así que colocó los brazos al frente para resguardarse de las ramas y saltó un par de veces por las raíces, o los desniveles ocasionales en su camino.

Su corazón también palpitó rápido, pero amenazó con detenerse si algo salía mal. Donde esa mezcla de preocupación y enojo, comenzó a llevarlo al borde de su autocontrol. Tal vez porque no podía creer que le hubieran quitado a Rin estando tan cerca, así que saltó mientras sacó sus armas.

Luego sólo se detuvo con las pistolas en alto. Estaba apuntando a un lugar muy específico, donde su fuego revoloteó peligroso alrededor. La imagen que encontró únicamente logro que sujetaran con fuerza los mangos, mientras afiló la mirada por quien sujetaba la cola de su hermano.

Rin estaba en el suelo, quejándose por eso que lo tenía prisionero. Pero a juzgar por su actitud, no parecía del todo consiente de lo que sucedía. Yukio no sabía si lo había lastimado, o si hizo algo para dejarlo en ese estado, pero de todas maneras fue suficiente para que su enojo creciera tanto, que incluso mostró los colmillos al hablar.

—Aléjate de él.

Amaimon le dio una mirada de aburrido desinterés, para luego volver al mayor de los Okumura que lo observaba con los ojos entreabiertos. Todavía lo miraba arisco, e intentaba moverse aunque sabía que no podía. Sin embargo bastó con apretar su cola, para que se quedara quieto.

—No quiero lastimarlo- admitió el demonio de cabello verde.

—Perdón si no creo eso- áspero Yukio- Suelta su cola.

—Sólo quería jugar un rato, pero es aburrido si no puede hacerlo- prosiguió Amaimon como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Ahora Rin era algo torpe, e inexperto en luchar con los aprendices animales. Le hacía falta entrenamiento para que no se distrajera con los sonidos, o las nuevas y maximizadas emociones. Ya que era eso lo que entorpecía sus decisiones. Sin mencionar que los nuevos aditamentos podían ser útiles con enemigos menores, pero no con alguien como Amaimon. Por lo que en realidad la situación lo llevó a ese estado felino, donde no sabía lo que ocurría.

—Esto no es un juego, ni tampoco te preguntaba si querías dejarlo ir- puntualizó al apretar sus armas- Suéltalo, ahora.

—¿Sabes? Yo también soy su hermano- señaló con aburrimiento- ¿Cómo se dice?...ah sí, deberíamos compartir.

¿Compartir? Yukio enarcó una ceja, hasta que un notorio tic en el ojo izquierdo lo obligó a apretar la mandíbula. La jerarquía demoníaca lo tenía sin cuidado, porque ellos no estaban relacionados y de ninguna manera compartiría a su hermano.

Demonios no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disfrutar el delicioso sabor de un té en las mañanas, es casi glorioso. Los músculos se relajan y una ola de bienestar y perfección lo invaden; es como un golpe de adrenalina o como si estuviera cerca de rozar la felicidad. Porque no había nada mejor, que apreciar algo tan simple como una bebida caliente para olvidar que el mundo existe.

Por eso Mephisto sonrió con los ojos cerrados, hasta que el suelo tembló y algo parecido a una explosión resonó cerca del colegio. Su té se vertió un poco, aunque no le importo demasiado ya que debió saltar de su asiento para asomarse por la ventana.

—Nh.

No veía nada raro ni anormal, aunque tardo un momento más en convencerse. Así que con los ojos entrecerrados en desconfianza, se enderezó dispuesto a llamar a algunos exorcistas para que fueran a investigar, y quizás a los Exwire para que revisaran las barreras mágicas…otra vez.

**PUM**

Sin embargo el director apenas y se había acercado al escritorio, cuando la puerta de su oficina se azotó y el menor de los Okumura se acercó con fieros pasos. También tenía una pistola en una mano, y un hámster verde en la otra.

…Oh cielos. Si descubrió que se trataba de Amaimon iba a tener un jodido problema, no porque no pudiera salirse de eso, pero iba a resultar estúpidamente problemático. En especial ahora que veía al muchacho algo golpeado, y con el uniforme desarreglado y algo sucio, como si hubiera estado peleando.

—Okumura-sensei- saludo Mephisto con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras se sentó en su escritorio- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Hn.

Molesto Yukio le lanzó el roedor que cayó con un rechoncho y gracioso gesto, donde rebotó en la mesa antes de resoplar y rodar los ojos. Porque Amaimon estaba despeinado, y el director debió humedecerse dos dedos para apagar un mechón humeante.

—Parece que tuvo un día divertido- dijo el mayor, ya que el otro sólo se plantó frente sin decir nada. Aunque, el hecho que tuviera todavía su arma en la mano no podía ser bueno.

—Amaimon apareció- soltó Yukio con fría desenvoltura- Pero cuando estábamos peleando desapareció, y a cambio encontré su hámster.

—Oh, gracias. Ya me preguntaba dónde estaba- sonrió en fingido desentendimiento. Pero su indiferencia consiguió que el castaño frunciera el ceño.

—¡Él es un demonio!- reclamó al apoyar las manos en el escritorio con un rudo gesto. Aunque en realidad, una pequeña parte comenzaba a sospechar que se trataba del demonio verde.

—Tonterías.

…claro que no es como si pensara, que Mephisto fuera a aceptar tan fácilmente el planteamiento. Así que lo analizó un momento más, hasta que llevó su mano libre al cinturón y tomó un cilindro. Cuando lo arrojó, el mayor y su mascota saltaron por reflejo, mientras el agua bendita mojó el sillón.

—Sabes que tienes que pagar por el secado ¿cierto?- señaló, pero a cambio el menor se cruzó de brazos con una actitud desdeñosa. Como si estuviera conforme con haber probado su punto.

Sin embargo eso no afecto al extraño hombre, así que Yukio chasqueó la lengua antes de moverse para estar más cerca.

—¿Algo mas Okumura-sensei?- divagó Mephisto un poco divertido con la situación, sin embargo su sonrisa sólo consiguió fastidiar al otro demonio.

—Usted está detrás de los ataques de Nii-san.

Tal vez había subestimado al muchacho, porque esto sólo parecía un poco más gracioso de lo que pensó en un principio. Por eso, el director se paseó por la oficina, antes de sentarse en el mueble que tenía cerca de una ventana. Ahí miró atentamente al castaño, y adoptó ese cínico y juguetón gesto que atrajo toda la atención del otro.

—Esa es una acusación fuerte, y totalmente infundada.

—No es…

—¿Tienes pruebas?- cortó Mephisto por lo que Yukio se mordió los labios- Además, ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

Quizás porque le gustaba jugar con las personas, por su retorcido sentido del humor, o simplemente porque estaba aburrido. Yukio tenía muchas opciones pero todas sin fundamentos, y la más lógica carecía de evidencia. Además hasta donde sabía, el director podía estar probando sus poderes. Mas, el menor de los Okumura no era estúpido, ni podía ser tan ingenuo como para no pensar que Mephisto no los traicionaría si la situación lo amerita. Después de todo, lo que hizo con su hermano era prueba de ello.

—Pero creo que te has equivocado, yo pienso que los ataques son para comprobar como son los hijos de satán bajo presión- señaló como quien no quiere la cosa- Y según los informes, lo están haciendo terrible.

Oh…

Bueno, puede ser que entendió mal el concepto. Pero ahora se sentía algo insultado, porque decir que lo hicieron "terrible" sonaba exagerado, después de todo salieron bien de todas las situaciones…de acuerdo, sólo salieron. No agreguemos ningún calificativo.

—Si algo le sucede a Nii-san, y me refiero a Rin Okumura, voy a matarte.

Debió especificar porque no quería confusiones con respecto a las jerarquías, así que Mephisto podía seguir con su "pequeño proyecto de ciencias" pero si su gemelo salía lastimado, y se refería a LASTIMADO (_de esas situaciones que le cortaban la respiración) _entonces incendiaria toda la maldita escuela, y no le importaría derribar a cuanto exorcista se cruzara en su camino si con eso conseguía acabar con el bastardo que le quite a su hermano.

Por eso dio media vuelta y salió sin esperar respuesta, porque estaba bien ser algo rudo pero tampoco pretendía propasarse, ya que al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un demonio, y si era demasiado hostil lo siguiente sucedería es que tendría a todo el vaticano encima.

En cuanto cerró la puerta Mephisto sonrió, porque esto era algo que se esperaba de Okumura-sensei. Siempre tan intuitivo y serio, pero todavía impulsivo.

—Ah la juventud- suspiró antes de mirar al hámster en su hombro- Y tú que no quieres jugar con él.

Amaimon rodó los ojos, porque aún mantenía su posición, de hecho volvió a su forma animal porque no quería una pelea en ese momento. Al menos no con Yukio; además tampoco se le pidió iniciar una, y estaba seguro que Ainuee se enojaría si presionaba mucho a Rin, así que lo dejó por ahora. Tal vez cuando el peliazul no tenga los apéndices, o en su defecto sepa controlarlos, entonces volvería.

Claro que ajeno a la situación de ambos demonios, a una considerable distancia Yukio gruñó por lo bajo mientras le colocó el seguro a su arma, para luego guardarla en su respectivo estuche. Después resopló, y con los ojos cerrados se masajeó la sien. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, y necesitaba calmarse o incendiaria algo.

—Tks, maldición- bufó una vez salió del edificio y se dirigió a los viejos dormitorios. Esta vez caminaría, eso le ayudaría a enfriar las ideas.

Sin embargo la latente y peligrosa oscuridad que lo rodeó, hizo que los alumnos se apartaran. Porque aunque los humanos no podían ver demonios, su sentido de supervivencia les indicaba que algo iba mal.

Pero sin prestarle demasiada atención a eso, Yukio respiró hondo. Probablemente estaba más enojado que preocupado, incluso creía sentirse algo harto por tener que estar bajo constante peligro entre los que creían, eran los suyos. Pero no importaba que tan seguro estuviera sobre la culpabilidad de Mephisto, porque sin pruebas eran meras suposiciones. De hecho le inquietaba ese margen de error, donde es posible que él diga la verdad y no esté involucrado.

Shura tenía un equipo investigando, además estaba a cargo de toda la operación. Yukio también hacia su parte, pero todavía no tenían nada, y Amaimon apareció… Por eso, ahora le iba a estallar la cabeza, gracias.

—Hn- resopló en cuanto agachó la cabeza.

Antes de ir a la oficina del director, dejó a Nii-san en su cuarto y le pidió a Kuro que lo cuidara; también llamó a Shiemi para que fuera a verlo, ya que estaba inconsciente cuando se fue. Pero en ese momento pareció un detalle vago e intrascendente, dado que abrió la puerta de los dormitorios.

Cuando entró, escuchó un **"Crash" **en la cocina. Algo evidentemente se rompió, pero no hubo ningún otro sonido después de eso, así que cauteloso sacó su arma.

—¿Nii-san?- llamó en cuanto comenzó a moverse- ¿Nii-san?

Repitió, pero sólo bajó la pistola cuando se asomó por una esquina del comedor, y vio a su hermano recogiendo los pedazos de un vaso. Aparentemente estaba bien, y se veía lo suficientemente lucido como para haber ido a buscar una bebida, así que supuso que los efectos felinos habían pasado.

—¿Por qué no respondes?- preguntó al dar un rápido vistazo para estar seguro que todo estaba en orden, por lo que guardo su arma justo cuando Rin salto en su puesto y soltó los vidrios para encararlo- ¿Te cortaste?

—No es nada- aseguró el peliazul con las orejas agachadas, y el dedo en la boca.

—¿Y Shiemi?

—Le dije que estaba bien, sólo necesito descansar. Así que se fue a su casa.

—Hn- musito Yukio al asentir.

Pero cuando intentó acercarse el mayor retrocedió. Por ello frunció el ceño antes de tratar una última vez; lo único que consiguió fue que Nii-san básicamente saliera corriendo de la cocina, y ahora se resguardó tras el comedor. De mala gana vio los apéndices felinos agitarse, pero aunque supiera que su reacción posiblemente se debía a ellos, eso le fastidio más.

—¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡Casi haces que te maten!- reclamó por lo que Rin tiró las orejas hacia atrás- ¿Por qué hiciste que Shura te volviera a colocar esas cosas?

Yukio quiso ser razonable para esperar pacientemente por una explicación, (_todo lo paciente que podía ser en esta situación), _pero cuando el bajito abrió y cerró la boca sin anda que decir, no se sintió precisamente feliz. Mucho menos cuando lo vio tan indeciso.

—¿Y bien?- presionó arisco.

—Estoy pensando.

—¿Qué hay que pensar?- áspero Yukio, y Rin no se tomó bien su reacción, pues afiló la mirada- Olvídalo.

Este no era el mejor momento para hablar, no cuando el castaño gruñó y se alejó. A este paso seguramente lo golpearía, así que necesitaba algo de tiempo.

Sin embargo cuando el peliazul lo vio irse, sus apéndices animales se alzaron. Ir tras él fue un impulso, pero aun cuando el menor subió por las escaleras e intentó acercarse, no pudo hacerlo. Sus sentidos maximizados sentían demasiado de su gemelo, tanto que podría darle un infarto si su corazón seguía palpitando de esa manera. También estaba nervioso, inquietó, y comenzó a sonrojarse por lo que fue normal y natural, que se enojara por no poder controlar las sensaciones.

Donde sinceramente, no era una sensación bonita manejar este grado de estrés. Aunque no estaba enojado con Yukio, tal vez un poco consigo mismo por llegar a esta situación donde lo hizo enojar. Le había prometido que no lo evitaría pero fue lo primero que hizo, y ahora ni siquiera podían estar en la misma habitación.

La impotencia logro que se mordiera los labios, justo cuando el castaño giró por saberse perseguido. Yukio no lucia más calmado, en realidad ser acechado desde la distancia sin ninguna explicación lo puso más irritable, por lo que arrugó la nariz algo mosqueado.

—¿Por qué las orejas?- repitió desde la mitad de las escaleras.

Rin no respondió de inmediato, de hecho desvió la mirada como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta en el suelo. Pero al final resopló derrotado y agachó las orejas.

—No soy tan inteligente como tú- admitió de mala gana.

—Eso es evidente- señaló Yukio, pero su hermano chasqueó la lengua y se removió incómodo.

—No es eso, yo…sólo quería entender- admitió casi avergonzado, por lo que el más alto enarcó una ceja al notar por primera vez, ese tenue nacarado que intentaba esconderse bajo un ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué cosa?- incitó al bajar un escalón.

—Tienes que admitir que todo esto es extraño…es demasiado confuso para mí.

A Yukio le tomó un momento saber lo que quería decir. Pero atar los cabos, logro que bajar un par de escalones sin decir nada. El otro demonio retrocedió los mismos pasos, pero esta vez no importo. Los aditamentos animales no eran igual a los de antes, porque Shura no quería hacerle daño así que hizo un hechizo. Pero eso de todas maneras no le decía nada, porque él podía entender que los instintos animales alteraban a Nii-san, pero eso no significaba que fuera algo bueno.

—Entonces es mi culpa que estés así- concluyó luego de un breve silencio, donde Rin alzó las orejas y parpadeó un par de veces en incomprensión.

—¿Q-que...? No.

—Si lo es, tú lo dijiste- indicó con aparente calma. Pues en retrospectiva, fueron sus acciones las que pusieron al peliazul en esta situación.- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Olvídate de lo que dije. No era enserio.

—No quiero olvidarlo ¡Espera!- llamó Rin cuando el castaño retomó su trayecto y ahora se perdió por las escaleras, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo a su habitación- ¡Yukio!

—¡¿Qué?!- reclamó al girar para encararlo. Mas, se detuvo tan repentinamente que Rin casi tropieza con él.

—No quiero olvidarlo- dijo tercamente- Además estas mintiendo, claro que lo decías enserio.

Por dentro Yukio maldijo la endemoniada capacidad de las orejas, ya que sabía que eran ellas los que le impedían mentir apropiadamente. Así que arisco, gruñó de mala gana y se acercó para hacerlo retroceder.

—¿Por qué no?

—…- Rin no dijo nada, pero se removió como si quisiera alejarse, incluso su cola demoníaca se balanceó inquieta de un lado a otro.

—Hoy casi te matan, y expusiste tú vida a un hechizo porque yo te presione demasiado. Así que olvídate de todo el asunto, nunca sucedió.

Esto era incomodo, en especial cuando su propio corazón se oprimió con angustia y desesperación entremezclada, al saber que estaban terminando antes de empezar. Eso sin mencionar que estaba intentando alejar a la persona que quería, lo que en verdad no tenía mucho sentido. Pero era por el bien de ambos, así Nii-san no se arriesgaría con otro tonto "experimento" y Yukio se enfocaría en otras cosas menos incestuosas e ilegales.

Por eso cuando terminó de hablar caminó a su cuarto, sin embargo antes de tomar la perlilla una mano sujetó la suya y lo obligó a retroceder. Rin lo miró de mala gana, casi enojado. Pero lo soltó de inmediato, ya que debió retroceder. Aparentemente era difícil para él luchar contra sus instintos, pues parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lado menos ahí.

—¡Me gustas!

….

….

…¿Eh?

La bonita y efusiva respuesta abrió grandes los ojos del menor, aunque es algo gracioso que te griten una confesión. Nii-san se veía enojado, aunque probablemente era porque se sentía incómodo. Así que sintiéndose fuera de base por primera vez en el día, lo dejó hablar.

—Es decir…yo creo que…quiero salir contigo- agregó con una graciosa y enfurruñada expresión, donde los apéndices animales se agacharon.

—Estas confundiendo las cosas Nii-san- suspiró Yukio al pasarse una mano por el cabello, mientras intentaba ordenar las ideas- ¿Al menos sabes lo que significa que quiera salir contigo?

—Si se- áspero Rin con un mohín de disgusto, para luego desviar un momento la mirada -No es como hermanos, amigos, o algo laborar ¿cierto?

Parecía como si estuvieran en una clase, pero el demonio de gafas sonrió un poco por verlo actuar de una manera tan torpe y descoordinada. Y eso era casi…bonito.

—Estas confundiendo las cosas- repitió paciente, tal vez sintiéndose un poco más centrado.

—¡¿Cómo?!- gruñó Rin.

—Tú dijiste que esto era confuso ¿cierto?

—P-pero… ¡Eso es diferente!

—¿Por qué no quieres que este cerca?

—….

Oh…el silencio de una pregunta cuya respuesta no debe ser dicha. Quizás porque el peliazul no tenía una. Pues a pesar de haber llegado tan lejos, aun se sentía algo descolocado.

—¿Cómo vas a salir conmigo si ni siquiera puedo caminar a tú lado?

—Si puedes- aseguró Rin mientras se acercó para quedar al frente. Sus orejas se fueron hacia atrás, así que Yukio supo que si se sentía amenazado podría ponerse violento.

—Eso no ayuda si estas tan tenso- prosiguió- ¿Y si intentara sujetar tú mano, o abrazarte no vas a quemar todo el lugar?

—No lo haré- dijo el demonio sintiéndose insultado por la desconfianza.

—Hn- renuente Yukio se apartó, y esto comenzaba a ser estúpido además de exasperante. Por eso Rin chasqueó la lengua y apretó los puños.

—¿Cuál es tú problema? ¡Tú fuiste el que dijo que quería salir!

—Pero no así.

—¡¿Entonces cómo?! Por si no te has dado cuenta necesito algo de ayuda aquí.

De un momento a otro, el primogénito de los Okumura se mostró impaciente por no logra que su hermano comprendiera, así que agachó las orejas mientras su mirada se suavizo. Casi como si se sintiera triste, por lo que Yukio enarcó una ceja. Luego suspiró sonoramente, y se llevó una mano al cabello como si eso le ayudara a pensar lo que debería hacer.

Sinceramente no pensó que esta situación se presentaría. No iba a negar que contempló casi todo tipo de rechazo, pero esa respuesta positiva lo tomó fuera de lugar. Seguramente porque no creyó que hubiera manera, que su gemelo aceptara tan fácilmente algo que posiblemente cambiaria sus vidas. Aunque…tal vez él era el idiota por ser tan negativo, y rechazar los sentimientos que se le ofrecían tan amablemente.

Nii-san incluso lucia agobiado y en este punto incluso confundido, porque no sabía si había malinterpretado todo. Por eso Yukio se mordió los labios algo inseguro, y como si se sintiera obligado a hacer algo, alzó una mano.

Rin miró curioso cuando la extremidad se cerró en el aire, hasta que Yukio sujetó su brazo. La sutil presión del principio, se transformó en un fuerte agarre que lo jaló hacia adelante, donde terminó envuelto en un apretado gesto entre los brazos que lo rodearon por la espalda.

En respuesta, los apéndices de gato se irguieron de inmediato y su dueño se tensó. Por eso el otro debió esperar sin soltarlo, aunque las orejas le hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla cuando se movieron. El cuerpo que apresó se sentía tibio y agradable, por lo que su corazón palpitó un poco más rápido de lo normal, todavía inquieto por lo que sucedía.

Su hermano tenía el rostro escondido en su pecho, y colocó instintivamente las manos en su cadera como si estuviera preparado para empujarlo. Sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió, porque Rin respiró hondo y aflojó los hombros en un intento por calmarse. No se había dado cuenta que estaba tenso hasta ahora. Aunque resultaba razonable considerando todas esas confusas emociones, donde incluso era capaz de percibir las de su gemelo. De hecho eran tantas cosas que no podía concentrarse en algo en particular, pero sintió que Yukio también se relajó después que él lo hizo.

Además lo escuchó reírse en alivio, por lo que Rin se dio cuenta que nunca lo había visto así, salvo quizás en los combates difíciles. Más, no pudo pensar mucho en algo ya que una mano subió a su cabello para tocar su oreja derecha. Su reacción natural fue encogerse un poco en su puesto, y sujetar la camisa del castaño debido a ese incomodo hormigueo que sintió en el pecho.

—H-hn- musitó el peliazul tan bajito que el otro no lo escuchó, pero si lo sintió retroceder un poco.

—¿Se siente mal?- preguntó Yukio cuando lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, y a cambio Nii-san se recargó un poco más en él. Así que se sonrojó con suavidad, mientras seguía frotando el apéndice con las yemas de los dedos.

El pelaje era suave y afelpado, y se sentía increíble si podía tenerlo tan cerca. Sin embargo Rin no compartía la agradable situación, porque una ansiedad poco usual comenzaba a enloquecerlo. Lo cual en realidad no le gustaba, porque sentirse tan inquieto y fuera de lugar resultaba exasperante, en especial si a eso se le sumaban los latidos de su corazón, que de un momento a otro se iba a salir por su pecho. Así que empujó al castaño para verlo a los ojos, aunque no tanto como para que dejara de abrazarlo.

—No hagas eso- regañó con el ceño fruncido, y un notorio rubor que acentuó la sonrisa contraria.

Yukio no lo soltó, únicamente detuvo las caricias así que retomó su trabajo y trazó la fina extensión por un costado. Rin tembló y se quejó por lo bajo; porque se sentía caliente donde su hermano tocara, por lo que terminó enfurruñado, casi como si lo culpara por su estado.

—Dijiste que estabas confundido. Sólo te ayudo a que no lo estés- susurró Yukio en su oreja. De hecho sopló en ella, y a cambio el mayor soltó un delicioso quejido.

—¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó antes que sus palabras se cortaran, ya que abrió grandes los ojos una vez la cola de su gemelo buscó la suya para enredarse juntas.

Sus piernas temblaron sin aviso, así que se apoyó tanto en Yukio que no hubo espacio entre ambos, pero además de la sorpresa, un furioso rubor le quitó la respiración. El más alto no había dejado de acariciar su cabello ni los aditamentos felinos, los cuales se movían cada cierto tiempo en algo que incluso le parecía bonito, pero cuando ambos se miraron dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran entre las hebras antes de bajar a su rostro.

—S-si no te gusta…sólo apártate- indicó también sonrojado y con una mirada seria.

—¿De q-que estás hablando?- pidió Rin.

Las palabras se extinguieron, cuando Yukio se inclinó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Por ello, un ligero y fantasmal roce entre sus labios secó la garganta de Rin. Además su cuerpo pareció creer que no necesitaba respirar, porque dejo de hacerlo justo cuando un par de suaves labios presionaron los suyos durante un breve instante, antes de alejarse.

Al castaño también se le fue un poco el aire, por lo que lamió sus propios labios mientras vio a Nii-san con esa llamativa apariencia que pedía a gritos un beso. Uno de verdad. Porque Rin tenía los ojos semiabiertos, los labios deliciosamente entreabiertos y las mejillas encantadoramente sonrojadas.

Todo en él tenía un tinte de falsa sumisión, que podía desaparecer en menos de un segundo si lo hacía enojar, o lo presionaba demasiado. Aunque, en ese momento nada de eso importo cuando acarició sus labios con el pulgar, y los separó un poco.

—Voy a besarte- anunció esta vez, sin embargo cuando intentó acercase fue empujado- Hn.

—¡Lo siento!- dijo el peliazul cuando el otro chasqueó la lengua en fastidio.

Esto definitivamente no era fácil, Rin no podía controlarse y Yukio sentía como si lo estuviera obligando a hacer algo. Así que gruñó por lo bajo, mientras comenzó a retroceder.

—Tal vez si… ¿sujetas mis manos?- tanteó el peliazul, inseguro de cómo funcionaban las cosas. Pero al menos consiguió que el menor se quedara dónde estaba; seguramente porque lo estaba mirando como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

—¿Enserio?

El bajito asintió y para corroborar sus palabras alzó las manos. Yukio las sostuvo sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas, bueno…en realidad se le ocurrió un montón de cosas, pero todas ellas lo hicieron sonrojar y negar con suavidad la cabeza, como si pretendiera deshacerse de los malos pensamientos. Además nada de eso era útil ahora. Así que al final las colocó tras la espalda de Nii-san, para así aprovechar la posición y jalarlo más cerca.

La presión fue casi demandante, y tomó a Rin por sorpresa cuando una pierna se deslizó entre las suyas, pero no pudo decir nada debido a la boca selló la suya. El efecto lo relajó casi de repente, aun cuando sentía que sus latidos le hacían eco en los oídos.

Sin embargo, no iba a negar que una parte rebelde lo hizo retroceder, quizás de manera inconsciente. Por ello encontró la pared más cerca de lo que hubiera esperado, aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, ya que se erizó como un gato cuando el castaño lo siguió de cerca, y ahora se presionó concienzudamente contra su cuerpo.

De hecho fue más bien como si se hubiera deslizado, porque la pierna que permanecía entre las suyas subió para presionar sus muslos, y rozar tentativamente su entrepierna. Además la diferencia de estaturas fue realmente evidente cuando debió llevar la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Yukio mordió sus labios antes de lamerlos a modo de disculpas.

En ningún momento soltó sus manos, pero cuando pidió permiso para ingresar en su boca Rin entró en pánico y ladeó el rostro. El beso se rompió sin aviso, pero lejos de dejarse amedrentar, Yukio sonrió y se apoyó más en él.

Por la posición, y considerando que tenía sus manos prisioneras, la espalda de Nii-san se curvó sólo un poco. Lo suficiente como para crear ese tipo de estrecho e íntimo contacto que llevó al peliazul a morderse los labios, él también tenía las orejas agachadas y evitaba mirarlo. Por lo que supuso que sólo estaba nervioso, así que se inclinó para respirar sobre su oído.

—¿Se siente mal?- preguntó antes de lamer su oreja.

—N-no es…eso, yo…- dijo Rin con la respiración pesada. Inútilmente forzó el amarre sobre sus manos, pero no consiguió soltarse en especial cuando el otro mordió el lóbulo, y se quedó sin aire- Nhhhh.

El suave gemido que escapó de sus labios, logró que temblara ligeramente. En algún momento se preguntó, si era porque sus sentidos animales lo descontrolaban al exponerlo a tantas emociones, pero no pudo mantener el pensamiento cuando sintió una húmeda respiración bajar por su mandíbula con suaves besitos y leves mordidas, hasta que siguió su camino hacia el cuello.

Rin inevitablemente se tensó, y debió morderse los labios cuando surgió un fantasmagórico roce sobre la piel. Yukio no lo besaba, pero no tardó en hacerlo. Primero dejó algunos besos que fueron transformándose en uh húmedo toque, ya que tenía ganas de probar la pálida piel.

—Hmmm.

Esto definitivamente era mil veces mejor a las anteriores veces, porque ahora Nii-san estaba consciente y le daba permiso para hacerlo. Por ello el menor lamió lo que tuvo al alcance, y lo mordió para dejar pequeñas marcas que lo hacían quejarse entre dientes. Sin embargo en ese momento quería escucharlo más alto, más mojado y completamente descontrolado. Así que se las arregló para sujetar sus muñecas con una mano, mientras la mano libre se apoyó en la frente de su gemelo, para hacer que llevara la cabeza hacia atrás.

Eso dejó su garganta expuesta, y esta vez lo hizo temblar en sus brazos. Porque las mordidas se volvieron sólo un poco más intensas cuando Rin se movió contra su cuerpo, y esta vez ambos gimieron sin aviso. Ellos inconscientemente estaban buscando ese tipo de contacto, porque aun inexpertos, lo único que sabían era que querían al otro más cerca.

—Nii-san…-llamó Yukio cuando soltó su frente, ambos se miraron un momento hasta que Rin abrió grandes los ojos por la mano intrusa que fue a su espalda, y sujetó la base de su cola demoníaca.

—Es-espera Nhhhh…-gimoteó, por eso que lo frotaba entre las yemas de los dedos- Noo…Ahhhh~

—¿Por qué?

Sus reclamos sonaba casi obscenos en ese estado, donde Rin tenía las mejillas calientes, y una mirada suplicante que apenas y lo enfocaba por momentos, ya que agachaba la mirada y se encogía en su puesto por todas las sensaciones desconocidas que hacían hormiguear su cuerpo.

Tal vez por eso Yukio gruñó por lo bajo, con esa oscura y sexy aura que erizó al bajito, mientras deslizó su pierna hasta que tocó su entrepierna. Ahí comenzó un lento y tortuoso vaivén que obligó a Rin a morderse de nuevo los labios. Sin embargo la mano que acariciaba su cola finalmente lo soltó, pero antes de entender que sucedía, el castaño aflojó su corbata y apartó la tela de la camisa que cubría uno de sus hombros.

—¡Ahhh!

…por eso cuando lo mordió entre la curvatura del hombro y el cuello, sólo pudo gemir. Luego apretó con fuerza los ojos, y sintió su rostro más caliente de antes. Porque esto era vergonzoso, incluso desconocía su propia voz. Jamás se había escuchado en ese tono tan bajo y necesitado, pero no pudo evitar temblar cuando los colmillos se hundieron en su piel.

—E-eso…du-duele ¡Nhmm!

Rin no estaba muy seguro de eso, ya que era una mezcla que nunca había sentido antes. Pero hacia latir su corazón tan rápido, que sentía que se iba a enloquecer, así que quería que se alejara. Y como el más alto no pretendía hacerle daño, ni buscaba excusas para que se apartara de su lado, se alejó.

Aunque, una sonrisa oscura delineo sus labios por ver la marca que había hecho. Eso definitivamente se veía bien en Nii-san, por lo que pensó en hacer un par más hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Decir que su corazón casi se detiene seria poco, porque la imagen de su hermano mayor lo golpeó sin aviso. Incluso casi lo hace aflojar la presión que ejercía en sus muñecas.

Porque Rin estaba agitado, más que sonrojado, y con marcas húmedas de besos y mordidas en su cuello y el hombro. También tenía la camisa desorganizada, sus orejas felinas se habían agachado, y sus labios se encontraban deliciosamente entreabiertos. Así que sin dudar sujetó su rostro y lo beso.

La presión fue tanta, que el primogénito de los Okumura debió tirar de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás, pero ahogó un gemido cuando el otro apretó su mandíbula con la mano, y lo obligó a abrir la boca. Eso le permitió a esa húmeda intrusa ingresar sin permiso, al mismo tiempo que arranco un sexy ruidito de su garganta.

Porque la lengua de Yukio no tardó en encontrar la suya, para que ambas se enfrascaron en peligroso juego donde lamian y tocaban lo que tuvieran al alcance. Por reflejo, Rin intentó soltarse de nuevo, pero su gemelo no lo permitió, de hecho lo sujetó con fuerza mientras la extremidad que permanecía contra su entrepierna, lo presionó con descaro.

Su reacción natural fue retroceder aun cuando no tuviera espacio, así que casi quedo de puntitas, mientras el cuerpo contrario siguió el trayecto en cuanto sintió que se alejaba unos milímetros.

Se sentía tan mojado y caliente, que Yukio también jadeó en su boca cuando la cola de Nii-san buscó la suya. El roce entre ambas sólo hizo que todo fuera más difícil. Así que cuando se alejaron, un hilo de saliva los separó para después deslizarse por la comisura de los labios de Rin.

—Suéltame- pidió Rin en un jadeo- No voy…a em-pujarte.

…había algo mal con el hecho de apresarlo de esta manera, casi se sentía como si estuviera a punto de violarlo. Pero el castaño lo miró un momento antes de sonreír.

—Todavía no- dijo suavecito. No estaba muy lejos de todas maneras, así que no necesitaba alzar mucho la voz. Más, cuando el peliazul iba a reclamar, movió su pierna y ahí lo vio enrojecer violentamente.

Rin lo fulminó con la mirada, cuando lo vio sonreír divertido. Después de todo Yukio lo había estado tocando con este propósito, para sentirlo excitado entre sus brazos. Así que sin mediar con nada meció más la pierna, y se maravilló con la respuesta tan honesta al oír esos sexy ruiditos que comenzaban a hacerle perder el control. Más, admitía que el contexto desapareció cuando el mayor movió la cadera, y esta vez fue su turno para sonrojarse.

Aunque contrario al otro, no es como si se avergonzara, pero si debió apoyar su mano libre en la pared en cuanto se fue un poco hacia adelante. Sentir el roce sobre la ropa era extraño, pero tan placentero que terminó respirando sobre una de las orejas felinas. Ella se agacho de inmediato, pero antes de siquiera poder hacer algo más, el sonido de un celular resonó por el pasillo. Fue como una lúgubre sinfonía que les impidió moverse, hasta que Rin respiró hondo para calmarse un poco.

Todavía se sentía lo suficientemente desubicado como para poder comprender lo que acababa de suceder, no porque se arrepintiera, pero era difícil para él intentar descubrir cómo se salieron tan rápido las cosas de control. O descifrar el momento exacto en que un "_sal conmigo" _se convirtió en esto.

—¿No vas a contestar?- preguntó Rin en cuanto se movió para ver al otro.

—Hn.

Yukio gruñó enojado, y aunque soltó sus manos no se alejó ni un centímetro. Nii-san intentó acomodarse un poco entre el reducido espacio, porque estar de puntitas además de ser vergonzoso, era incómodo. Aunque posiblemente no debió moverse, porque cuando el más alto contesto el celular, su voz se rompió una vez sintió ese cálido cuerpo frotarse contra el suyo.

—"_**¿Estas bien?"- **_dijo Shura desde el otro lado.

—Perfectamente- carraspeó al darle una mirada de reproche al peliazul.

Rin medio sonrió algo apenado, así que se quedó quieto mientras lo escuchó hablar. Al principio quiso empujarlo en busca de algo de espacio, pero Yukio tomó una de sus manos y frunció el ceño. También leyó un mudo **"**_**quédate quieto" **_de sus labios, así que resopló una vez rodó los ojos.

Molesto miró a cualquier otra parte, mientras colocó inseguro las manos en la cadera contraria. Claro que en realidad no sabía dónde más colocarlas; mas, dejarlas a los costados lucía un poco estúpido considerando lo ocurrido. Pero a cambio el otro demonio comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, y lo guio para que volviera a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Eso era…un poco cursi, pero bonito así que se dejó hacer.

—Sí, estoy con Kuro- rio Yukio, por lo que Rin parpadeó dudoso y alzó la mirada para verlo- De acuerdo, estaré ahí en 15 minutos.

Sin más corto la llamada, aunque en ningún momento dejó de tocarlo. Sus caricias se alternaron entre los mechones rebeldes, y las afelpadas orejas, hasta que al final acunó su rostro en las manos y lo acercó.

—Estas ronroneando- se rio antes de dejar un suave besito en sus labios. Al mayor le tomó un momento comprender, así que básicamente echo humo por las orejas y esta vez no dudo en empujarlo.

La mentira en involucrar a Kuro tenía sentido, pero sólo hizo del asunto algo más vergonzoso, así que lo miró de mala gana y dio media vuelta para alejarse. Aunque apenas y había girado un poco cuando una mano sujetó la suya. Yukio no se mostró particularmente afectado por su agresividad, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, así que sonrió amable antes de hablar.

—Me gustas.

Los ojos azules del primogénito de los Okumura se abrieron grandes, por lo que el castaño sonrió divertido por verlo balbucear algunas cosas incomprensibles antes de ocultar la mirada entre algunos mechones de cabello.

—También me gustas- musitó tan bajito que fue difícil entenderle.

—¿Qué?- presionó consiente de haber comprendido, pero quería saber si podía hacer que lo digiera de nuevo.

—¡No voy a repetirlo!- reclamó Rin- Además, se te va hacer tarde para tú misión.

Sin tacto ni decoro comenzó a empujarlo a la puerta más cercana, mientras lo incitó a buscar las llaves. El menor obedeció algo dudoso y fuera de lugar, pero cuando abrió Nii-san lo empujó al otro lado. Estuvo casi seguro que iba a cerrar de un portazo, pero primero lo vio revisar los alrededores antes de empinarse y darle un suave besito en los labios.

—Cuídate- dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

Rin estaba avergonzado, era fácil para él saberlo. Pero ahora no importó demasiado, porque Yukio se quedó en blanco mientras un lento pero fiero rubor acarició sus mejillas. Su hermano no sólo podía hacer cosas así de bonitas y esperar que no le afecte, así que se llevó una mano a la cara para esconderla, y se quejó por lo bajo.

Demonios… ¿En qué momento se enamoró de una manera tan estúpida e infantil?

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Yeah baby actualización °¬°! ¡ACHU! Muero x-x

Ro: Uhmm, la gripa de invierno no es lo mejor u.u.

Ann: Al menos alcance a terminar el Fic Ne n—n. Además esta es mi manera de desearles un feliz año nuevo °¬°

Ro: Para que empiecen su año con algo de Yaoi xD

Ann: ¡ACHU!...Ro TT-TT

Ro: Hai, hai, descansa :3 Veamos, como sabrán el fic probablemente se acabara el próximo capitulo, todo depende de la rebelde imaginación de Ann oO

Ann: Hai x-x

Ro: Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction esta colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡ESPERAMOS HAYAN TENIDO UNA FELICES FIESTAS °¬°!

Ro: ¡LES DESEAMOS SIEMPRE LO MEJOR °-°

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, Y PROSPERIDAD. QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN °-°

**PD: No se olviden de visitar el canal de Youtube, y el Facebook Xdd. Nuevos videos e imágenes °-°**


	9. LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN

Ann: o.o

Ro: oO

(Turba enfurecida por los meses—¿años? —de espera): ¬¬

Ann: Ok….entonces….¿qué hacen n-nUU?

Ro: TT^TT

(Turba enfurecida por los meses—¿años? —de espera): ¬¬XXXXXXX

Ann: De acuerdo ….ehhh, considerando todas las dificultades que tuve para subir el capitulo, por las confabulaciones entre mi malvado trabajo y el fantasma-de-las-no-actualizaciones oO, sólo me queda decir algo u.u…. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry" (_bailando, __**sorry, sorry **__de __**Super Junior**__)_

Ro: ¡¿Qué demonios haces ÒÓ?! (Arroja el capitulo) ¡CORRE TT-TT!

Ann: oÔ…. ¡KYA TT-TT!

**Transmisión interrumpida.**

De acuerdo esto tiene una pequeñas menciones del manga oO, pero no es nada particularmente importante n-n.

Ok, Ao No Exorcist no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Advertencia incesto YukioxRin**, este capítulo contiene** Lime **casi **Lemon **oO**, **luego no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬

CAPITULO NUEVE: LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN **(Bruno Mars) **

Tener un demonio enojado es…

…bueno, no es la cosa más recomendable del mundo. Aunque Shura bien podía escribir una guía práctica sobre cómo evitar y mantenerse a salvo de los demonios. Paso número uno, estar fuera del rango de alcance de Yukio Okumura. Paso número dos, correr. Paso número tres, nunca hacerlo enojar (_todo en ese orden)_

Por fortuna, esta vez el megame estaba muy centrado en los MOG'S que aparecieron, como para reparar en los pobres exorcistas que le abrían paso, ya que no querían que les dispararan por accidente. Lo cual seguramente ocurriría porque aunque Yukio tenía a precisión envidiable de un francotirador, era muy capaz de lastimar al primer idiota que lo moleste.

—Nh— resopló la rubia al encogerse de hombros, para luego ver de reojo a los demás.

Podía llamar a su guía **"10 pasos estúpidos para demonios estúpidos"** o **"Consejos prácticos para su demonio mascota"** también **"Guía de demonios para Dummys" **aunque creía que el último ya existía. Como sea, Shura podía divagar toda la mañana sobre nombres ingeniosos, pero eventualmente iba a tener intervenir, porque aunque los demás exorcistas evitaban al menor de los Okumura, la verdad es que cinco de las siete personas del grupo estaban a punto de ir a un rincón oscuro a abrazarse, mientras lloriqueaban como niñas de cinco años.

—Vayan a buscar a alguien de limpieza— ordenó por quienes incluso se escondieron tras su espalda. No precisamente a tres pasos, pero el rango era el adecuado, como si ella fuera algún tipo de barrera contra el demonio, o tal vez era la única lo suficientemente estúpida como para permanecer cerca de él— ¡Vayan!

**BANG**

Claro que hubo un chillido colectivo, cuando Yukio tardo en dispararle al MOG. La criatura se infló como siempre, por lo que al final explotó. Parte de la sustancia viscosa salpicó parcialmente al grupo más lejano, pero Shura no salió tan bien librada cuando todo el costado derecho terminó manchado, además el menor de los Okumura…bueno, él ahora sólo era un bulto amorfo, llenó de algo muy parecido a salsa de limón.

Por eso bastó con una expresión de pánico, para salir corriendo con la excusa de ir a cumplir la orden. Porque en verdad no querían averiguar cómo reaccionaría el megame ahora que estaba cubierto del MOG.

—…

Shura mantuvo una aburrida expresión en cuanto volvió a mirar al demonio. No le importo los pobres idiotas que salieron apenas vieron su oportunidad, porque no es como si pudiera culparlos. Si ella pudiera también estaría en cualquier otra parte. Lastimosamente el destino se empeñaba en amarrarla a estas situaciones, que francamente comenzaban a ser predecibles.

—¿Problemas con Rin?— dijo sin moverse, ni descruzar los brazos.

—No— áspero Yukio en la mitad de un gruñido y un acido sonido.

—Nh— suspiró— Pensé que todo estaba bien entre ustedes, considerando que finalmente hablaron.

Porque ella sabía, lo noto por la manera como comenzaron a actuar, así que bastó con presionar un poco al cuatro ojos para que escupiera la verdad. La rubia se rio durante horas por el fingido mal genio de Yukio, y el rubor cuando lo obligó a hablar.

—No es nada— gruñó Yukio mientras intentó limpiarse de mala gana— Todo está bien. Perfecto.

Prosiguió tras hacer gestos bruscos al quitarse los restos del MOG de la cara, Shura rodó los ojos, pero se quedo donde estaba mientras el castaño siguió dándole la espalda.

—Se nota— ironizó— Porque no vas a descansar, nosotros nos haremos cargo desde aquí. Un buen baño te vendría bien.

—Hn— "dijo" Yukio al alejarse.

—¡Descansa!— exclamó Shura una vez lo vio lo suficientemente lejos— Lo necesitas.

Concluyó al chasquear la lengua, mientras el demonio desapareció tras una puerta. No sólo Yukio necesitaba descansar, ella también lo haría. Un buen baño y dormir 12 horas sería un buen comienzo.

Pero ajeno a la exorcista, el menor de los Okumura rodó los ojos algo impaciente, porque esto comenzaba a ser ridículo. No es como si las cosas con su hermano estuvieran mal, en realidad estaban igual.

Absoluta y positivamente igual.

Claro, ha habido muchos besos y abrazos, pero eso era todo. Y no es como si quisiera presionarlo, pero…

¿A quién engañaba? Él quería algo más, porque al fin y al cabo estaba estúpida y perdidamente enamorado, y si se besaba las cosas se complicaban. Pero el problema no eran la manera como Rin lo descontrolaba, o como sus hormonas se removían violentamente frente a la persona que quería, si no que Yukio no sabía porque no avanzaban.

¿Acaso no quería que lo tocara? Nii-san es muy simple y aun cuando había dicho que también sentía lo mismo, a veces dudaba. Rin no jugaría ni le mentiría con algo como eso, pero no sabía si los apéndices felinos fueron los que actuaron en ese momento y ahora su hermano no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Yukio recuerda que sus propias orejas casi lo enloquecen, sintió tanto de Nii-san que quería todo de él. Incluso creyó que si no lo tomaba ahí mismo iba a morir, o peor, se convertiría en un asesino en serie si alguien más lo hacía.

Sin embargo eso no quería decir que su gemelo experimento los mismos efectos, al principio le pareció que si lo hizo por la manera como se besaron, pero desde entonces el peliazul no se ha dejado tocar de esa manera.

—Hn— gruñó al abrir la puerta de los viejos dormitorios. Además de eso, no dijo nada más porque no esperaba ningún tipo de respuesta del interior. A esta hora no había nadie, ya que todavía era demasiado temprano y las clases no han terminado.

Por eso resopló al cerrar la puerta, mientras arrastró los pies una vez subió por las escaleras. Tras sus pasos dejó un camino viscoso, que únicamente logró que se quejara al saber que tendría que limpiar luego. Pero por el momento desecho el pensamiento, ya que tenía cosas más importantes que tratar.

La verdad quería preguntarle a Nii-san que sucedía, porque siempre que el enojo pasaba sólo quedaba un molesto desasosiego y la sensación de estar a punto de perder algo, que ni siquiera sabía si le perteneció desde un principio. Porque él quería a su gemelo y estaba seguro que pelearía por él costara lo que costara, aun si eso implicaba dispararle al mismísimo Satán. Más, también es cierto que no quería forzarlo a nada que no quisiera.

Eso sin mencionar que estaba aterrado de la respuesta, mucho más que cuando estuvo luchando contra sus sentimientos. Porque si antes hubiera sido rechazado no sabría de lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero ya había probado el calor de sus besos, los apretados abrazos y las suaves caricias. Incluso conocía la manera tímida como Rin se sonrojada y luego fruncía el ceño, para fingir tan fuerte como podía que su rostro no estaba rojo.

Yukio hubiera sonreído, pero ahora estaba muy ocupado quitándose la ropa que tiró en el baño. Luego se metió a la ducha, y agachó la cabeza mientras dejó que el agua lo limpiara. Pensar en lo avergonzado que Nii-san lucia, o como fingía que no estaba acalorado cuando sus besos subían de tono, estrujó su corazón y logró que gruñera entre dientes en una mezcla de frustración y deseo.

Cada vez que Rin se encontraba en esa situación, lo empujaba suavecito y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, por lo que Yukio no entendía muy bien que sucedía. No sabía si estaba nervioso, o solamente no quería que lo tocara, y es que cuando sus avances son rechazados tantas veces es difícil de distinguir esa delgada línea.

—Maldición— masculló al apoyar las manos en la fría baldosa.

Cuando el agua acarició su cuerpo, cerró los ojos. Había pasado tanto tiempo intentando descifrar todo el estúpido asunto, que estaba enojado, perdido y tan, pero tan mosqueado que resultaba fácil desquitarse con los demonios que exterminaba.

Porque esto no debería ser así, él no debería estar en esta situación. Sin embargo se sintió tan feliz y tranquilo al ser aceptado, que no tocó el tema cuando las orejas felinas desaparecieron. No lo hizo ni siquiera cuando una parte le advirtió que debía asegurarse que todo fuera real, y no algo creado por esos sexys apéndices de gato.

¿Por qué no se escuchó?

Ah sí, porque sus besos lo embriagaron hasta el punto en que envió todo sentido racional de vacaciones. Además, estar con su gemelo es mucho mejor que estar sin él.

Demonios, se estaba volviendo descuidado y esa era una de las muchas razones por las que estaba de mal humor. Ese molesto muchacho volvía su mundo de cabeza, incluso le hacía olvidar su entrenamiento, porque debió tomar cartas en el asunto apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

Por eso ahora debía enfrentar un posible rechazo.

Y como si eso no fuera poco, también tenía que pensar en los últimos ataques que por cierto fueron reduciéndose de manera gradual, hasta casi desaparecer por completo. La infrecuencia en el patrón, podía ponerlo paranoico siempre que iban a una misión juntos. Casi podía jurar que Mephisto estaba involucrado, pero como ya había mencionado antes, tenía un 50% de probabilidad que no fuera así. No importaba que el director digiera un par de cínicos comentarios sobre ello, ya que su naturaleza siempre había sido truculenta.

Shura le estaba ayudando a investigar, pero considerando que todo volvió a la normalidad, no había mucho que hacer. La exorcista le dijo que seguramente fue una de las estúpidas pruebas del director, para medir el control de su lado demoníaco. El blanco fue Rin porque… bueno, ¿Qué otra cosa descontrolaría a Yukio? En especial cuando estaban surgiendo sentimientos poco fraternales hacia él.

No iba a mentir, los sentimientos siempre estuvieron ahí, es sólo que cuando despertó ese lado oscuro las emociones salieron a flor de piel. Porque cuando su humanidad desparecía se volvía impulsivo, agresivo y ridículamente posesivo, como un animal salvaje. Uno que se pondría violento si alguien quería quitarle a Rin.

No es como si todavía no fuera a reaccionar de la misma manera si veía que su hermano estaba en peligro, es sólo que ahora podía controlarlo mejor y no se perdía en la oscuridad. O al menos no ha ocurrido, y esperaba no llegar a una situación donde ocurriera.

Sin embargo lo curioso del asunto, fue que el patrón de los ataques apareció precisamente en ese estúpido y molesto momento. La idea que Mephisto supiera que estaba en una crisis existencial de alguna manera sonaba desagradable, y hasta escalofriante. También tenía sentido en muchos niveles, porque si quería probar su poder no había nada mejor que un punto de quiebre. Lo mismo ocurrió con Nii-san, pero en ninguno de los dos casos tenía pruebas, sólo especulaciones y meras suposiciones.

—Hn.

Pero como fuera, no iba a encontrar la respuesta ahora, por lo que con un suspiro cerró la llave. El agua se escurrió por su cabello con suavidad y durante un eterno minuto no se movió, ni siquiera cuando su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse. Claro que al final rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

Admitía que se sentía mejor luego del baño, pero eso no evitó que tomara la toalla y se secara con más fuerza de la necesaria. Cuando salió, lo hizo con la toalla amarrada en la cadera y la ropa mojada bajo el brazo. Primero fue a la lavadora a dejar las prendas, después fue a su habitación donde se vistió sin ganas, hasta que escuchó pasos. Para este punto tenía una sudadera negra y una camisa azul que le quedaba algo grande, pero mientras esperaba, se dejó caer sin gracia en la silla de su escritorio.

—¿Yukio?— llamó una voz antes de abrir la puerta.

Rin entró en su campo de visión casi de inmediato. Tenía esa bonita sonrisa que únicamente lo exasperó, porque como al principio, al parecer era el único afectado por la situación. Claro que por fuera se mostró igual de indiferente que siempre, mientras Nii-san colocó su mochila en la cama y se acercó despreocupado.

—Me dijeron que volviste antes— señaló al pararse al frente— ¿Cómo te fue?

El cabello castaño seguía goteando, por lo que tomó la toalla que el otro dejó alrededor del cuello y comenzó a secarlo. Yukio gruñó, pero no hizo otra cosa, así que le permitió hacer lo que quisiera.

Rin casi pudo suspirar complacido por la aceptación, porque el megame parecía diferente últimamente, más distante y gruñón de lo acostumbrado. Y él no entendía porque. Quería preguntarle, pero ni siquiera sabía que decir. Probablemente era su culpa, porque Yukio se enoja con facilidad si está involucrado de alguna manera, pero eso no ayuda cuando no sabe cuál es el problema.

Sin embargo, fue precisamente esa confusión la que hizo que arrugara la nariz en un gracioso mohín de disgusto, en el que apenas y reparo en los brazos que lo envolvieron por la cintura, y lo acercaron hasta que el castaño apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Todo salió bien?— intentó el mayor otra vez.

—Hai (si)— musitó Yukio al apretarlo con fuerza, por lo que Nii-san se acomodo entre sus piernas.

—¿Quieres descansar? Iré a preparar algo de comer.

—Nh— resopló casi adormecido. Porque su hermano seguía secándole el cabello, pero cada vez con menos fuerza.

Así que sin ganas de romper la cálida sensación ni la comodidad que de repente los envolvió, Yukio apretó la estrecha cintura renuente a dejarlo ir. Lo cual estuvo bien durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que Rin habló, porque además de torpe y estúpido, ese demonio también era espontaneo y curioso, tanto así, que la mayoría del tiempo hacia comentario inapropiados.

—¿Qué te sucede? Has estado actuando extraño.

Y si, esta es su manera de abordar algo que ha estado enloqueciendo a Yukio durante casi un mes.

—Hn— gruñó el menor una vez se alejó un poco para mirarlo— ¿Por qué no dejas que te toque?

Dos podían jugar este juego, en especial ahora que el megame empezó a enojarse. Y como los gemelos que eran, ambos podían soltar comentarios de la peor manera y en el momento menos oportuno. Aunque Yukio también era consciente que pudo haber sido más delicado al preguntar, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo pensando cual era la mejor manera de tocar el tema, pero parece que hoy es tan buen día como cualquier otro.

Por otro lado, Rin enarcó una ceja porque tal vez no estaba en su naturaleza evadir problemas, pero nunca había estado en una relación con alguien, así que toda esta dinámica podía confundirlo. Sin embargo la incertidumbre únicamente lo hizo sentir ansioso e incomodo, por lo que antes de siquiera saberlo abrió la boca para saber que ocurría.

—¿Eh?

Pero siendo honesto como era, no esperó ese tipo de respuesta. Así que parpadeó un par de veces en incomprensión, donde su gemelo afiló la mirada y se puso de pie sin soltarlo. La posición fue incomoda y torpe, porque el peliazul no sabía cómo acomodarse, así que tropezó hasta que fue prácticamente puesto contra el borde del escritorio.

Ahí el menor colocó las manos a cada lado de su cadera, así que Rin debió colocar las propias contra el escritorio, o el repentino impulso lo hubiera mandado contra la venta. Después de eso no pudo pensar en nada, ya que la oscura expresión del otro logro que frunciera el ceño. Quizás porque la injustificada agresividad lo mosqueaba, además ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba reclamando?!

Molesto, Rin gruñó y miró a otro lado. Sentía el rostro un poco más caliente de lo normal, pero eso no evitó que murmurara entre dientes. A cambio Yukio lo observó atento y aunque estuvo a punto de alejarse, la expresión incierta y ligeramente sonrojada de Nii-san lo detuvieron. Él todavía lucia enojado, incluso parece que iba a empujarlo como siempre que se sentía presionado, o en el peor de los casos: lo golpearía.

—Uh…— masculló Rin con un gracioso mohín de fastidio—…esto sigue siendo nuevo para mí. Es normal que te empuje si me tomas desprevenido.

Ahí estaba la respuesta de la que el peliazul se sentía avergonzado, pero consiguió que Yukio alzara una ceja mientras intentó ignorar el palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Porque debía concentrarse y no dejarse arrastrar por la más mínima y pequeña posibilidad de permanecer juntos. Así que con nada más que un pequeño rubor y una expresión seria, se acercó a su hermano hasta obligarlo a sentarse mejor en el escritorio.

Las mejillas de Rin obtuvieron ese tono sonrosado que tanto le gustaba, aunque seguía pareciendo como un gato enfurruñado.

—Pensé que aceptaste salir conmigo sólo porque si.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— preguntó Rin con un deje de duda en la voz, y la misma expresión molesta que se negaba a abandonar su rostro.

—Nii-san es despistado y simple. Sueles aceptar cosas sin entender lo que significan.

—Me estas llamando idiota ¿cierto?

—De alguna manera— respondió Yukio un poco más relajado.

—Tks, que estúpido— farfulló, sin embargo no le importó demasiado cuando unas manos subieron despacio por su cintura y lo rodearon por la espalda.

Fue un gesto suave, lento y lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no alterarlo. En todo caso, era para calmar su volátil temperamento luego de ser insultado. Además, los abrazos comenzaban a ser tan normales entre ambos, que aun cuando Rin afiló la mirada, lo hizo sólo para hacerle saber que no estaba feliz con la situación.

—Sé que soy despistado, pero cuando dijiste que saliéramos no pude pensar en ningún motivo para decir que no.

Encantador ¿cierto? Estúpida y ridículamente lindo, sin embargo Yukio se mordió los labios para intentar mantener un poco más el control. Porque sabía de sobra que había muchos motivos para rechazarlo, ambos eran hermanos, demonios, hijos de Satán, y no olvidemos el montón de defectos que tienen cada uno, pero de alguna manera los dos se acoplan con una extraña facilidad. Y si esto no funcionaba, iban a perder a la única persona que les importaba en todo el mundo.

Por eso, aun cuando todo lo que quería hacer era inclinarse y besarlo, respiró hondo para una última pregunta. La ultima que desentrañaría todo ese asunto de locos, y daría por terminado el problema.

—¿Qué pasa entonces con las orejas de gato?

—Oh.

¿Oh?

Yukio lo miró con duda por esa expresión que de pronto parecía cohibida, porque incluso sus ojos rehuyeron los suyos. Y es que aunque ya le había preguntado por los apéndices felinos, todavía no había conseguido una respuesta que le gustara.

—Ya te lo había dicho— musitó Rin de repente muy bajito, y con el ceño fruncido—No es muy normal sentirse así con tú hermano, sólo quería estar seguro.

—Hay maneras más seguras, algunas no implican poner tú vida en peligro.

—Todo estaba bajo control.

—Dime que sentiste con las orejas— interrumpió.

La expresión de terror que invadió a Rin, fue casi graciosa si no estuviera en esta tensa situación, incluso se hubiera sentido satisfecho cuando su rostro adoptó un rojo brillante, si su propio estado no estuviera a punto de derrumbarse con la respuesta.

Nii-san balbuceó algunas cosas, de hecho distinguió algunas maldiciones y en un gesto inconsciente, colocó una mano en su hombro quizás para ganar algo de distancia, aunque el megame no se movió ni un milímetro.

—Todo— dijo al final. Frustrado se mordió los labios, pero Yukio ya estaba muy perdido mirando los delgados contornos, como para comprender lo que quiso decir.

—¿Qué?

—Sentía todo— repitió Rin un poco más alto, ahora de verdad enojado por encontrarse en una posición tan vergonzosa— Era embriagante. Sentía demasiado de ti.

Esta vez fue Yukio quien se ahogó con la respuesta, pero a cambio sonrió mientras sintió que se estaba sonrojado. La euforia que lo golpeó y la sensación de haberse quitado un peso de encima fue tanta, que se rio suavecito.

—Eres tan idiota— regañó el peliazul tras resoplar, pero no pudo evitar esa sonrisa que tiró de sus labios.

—Mira quién habla— devolvió Yukio antes de inclinarse y dejar un largo y perezoso beso.

Le gustaban sus labios, eran cálidos y perfectos para los suyos. No se imaginaba besando a ninguna otra persona y quizás ese era el problema. Le aterraba perderlo, pero las descuidadas palabras de su gemelo lo calmaron casi de inmediato, así que cuando se alejó apoyó la frente contra la suya.

Vagamente se preguntó si Nii-san sabía que tenía tanto poder en él, iba a tener que preguntarle de manera muy sutil, porque no quería que se aprovechara del asunto. Después de todo no hay nada divertido en eso.

—Entonces…— comenzó el castaño, aunque carraspeó cuando fue hiperconciente del muchacho que tenía en sus brazos— Si yo…no te tomó por sorpresa…

—¿Si?— alentó Rin cuando el más alto tosió, y lo apretó un poco más fuerte.

—Si no lo hago… ¿puedo tocarte?

—…

Ni siquiera Rin podía ser tan despistado cuando le hablan de manera tan directa, sin embargo eso de todas maneras hizo que enarcara una ceja, porque las palabras se repitieron lentamente por su cabeza como si no las hubiera entendido del todo bien. Aunque al final terminaron haciéndole eco, hasta que casi explota de la vergüenza.

Yukio podía jurar que le salió humo por el rubor que se extendió tan rápido, que resulto casi graciosos. Incluso pensó que por un momento su fuego estallaría sin control, pero lo omitió debido a esa mirada sorprendida que se escondió entre mechones de cabello. Rin también se mordió los labios, y le apretó los brazos.

—¿Nii-san?— llamó ligeramente divertido por la actitud esquiva.

—Nh…yo …no…yo…

—Está bien— dijo al agachar la mirada para intentar que verlo a los ojos, no lo consiguió porque ese terco demonio no lo permitió— No pasa nada.

—Claro que no está bien— gruñó Rin arisco y aun sonrojado una vez lo miró— ¿Cómo puedes decir las cosas con tanta facilidad?

Él no estaba acostumbrado a esto, todavía se confundía por todas las emociones y las avalanchas de sensaciones que el menor le producía, pero lo único que obtuvo del megame fue un escueto encogimiento de hombros, que lo hizo sentir impaciente.

—Estas pidiendo mucho estúpido cuatro ojos, tú eres mi primer beso— murmuró de mala gana— Yo no sé nada de eso.

Bueno, era igual para Yukio, él tampoco tenía experiencia, sin embargo su actitud lo hizo sonreír. Así que con una mano, sujeto su rostro.

—No llegare al final— prometió sobre sus labios ante esa expresión desconfianza.

—¿La ropa se queda?

Dios, si que era terco, pero Yukio se mordió los labios embrujado por su presencia. Y maldición, mentiría si digiera que en ese momento podía negarle algo; le daría lo que quisiera si con eso le permitía estar a su lado. También le dispararía a lo que sea, y a quien sea que intente llevárselo. Aunque eso no tenía que saberlo Nii-san.

—La ropa se queda— accedió en un murmullo.

—De acuerdo— dijo Rin en el mismo tono de voz. Luego subió las manos por su pecho y las enredó alrededor de su cuello, para así jalarlo más cerca.

Fue gentil y Yukio adoraba que de vez en cuando tomara la iniciativa. Eso le recordaba que su hermano también añoraba ese tipo de contacto, que la calidez de sus labios también era necesaria.

Así que en respuesta lo abrazó con fuerza y lo atrajo tan cerca, que el bajito quedo en el borde el escritorio. Ahí, Rin hizo algo verdaderamente delicioso al mover las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. No parecía intencional, sino más bien para recobrar el equilibrio, pero sea el motivo que sea, Yukio adoró que esas largas y bonitas piernas estuvieran en su cadera.

Por eso mordió su labio inferior, y a cambio consiguió un encantador quejido que agitó su corazón. Además, cuando delineó sus labios con la lengua, el peliazul tembló en sus brazos, así que no necesito ningún otro tipo de incentivo para adentrarse en esa pequeña y húmeda boca de fuego. No debió presionar demasiado, sólo un poco y Nii-san entreabrió los labios para dejarlo entrar.

Él estaba aprendiendo, por lo que se erizó apenas sintió que ambas lenguas se frotaron con un tinte peligroso que amenazaba con hacerle perder el control. Por ello, colocó una mano en su cabeza, mientras lo único que existía era el calor que comenzaba a extender entre ambos.

Yukio acarició su boca casi con fiereza, mientras el cabello del mayor se deslizó con facilidad entre sus dedos, y con tanta suavidad que lo sujetó por la nuca. Aunque en algún momento pareció como si se ambos se amoldara a la perfección, donde todo empezó a sentirse cómodo, caliente y tan mojado, que Yukio lamió sus labios mientras lo atrajo tan cerca como pudo. De esa manera, la espalda de su gemelo se curvó en un precioso ángulo que lo obligó a morderlo quizás demasiado fuerte.

Rin se quejó una vez se alejó, pero cuando vio ese rostro adormecido y sonrojado por el placer, el castaño contuvo el aliento. Mas, cuando recordó que respirar era importante, vio que su mano ya se estaba deslizando por la espalda del bajito hasta que llegó al final de la camisa y se adentró en ella. Después subió despacio por la tersa y pálida piel, hasta que rozó la base de su cola demoníaca. Por ello, el peliazul abrió grandes los ojos cuando su rubor creció de manera alarmante.

A Yukio le gustaba como se sentía su cola entre sus dedos, así que la rozó un par de veces. A cambio, su gemelo se movió ligeramente, por lo que comenzó a sonrojarse. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera preverlo, Nii-san lo empujó. Lo hizo con torpeza, pero de alguna manera logró bajarse del escritorio algo tambaleante. Posiblemente porque así como a los gatos, la cola puede hacerle perder el equilibrio. Pero como fuera, lo interesante fue cuando tropezó con el borde de la cama.

Y si, esto parecía el argumento de algún mal manga o dorama, pero a Yukio no le importó, porque enarcó una ceja cuando lo vio caer sin elegancia.

Rin se sintió tan desconcertado sólo con un beso y un leve roce, que su corazón tamborileo como loco. Por ello debió apretar su camisa, como si le doliera el pecho. ¿Esto era normal? ¿Así se siente querer a alguien, como si el calor lo quemara?

El mayor de los Okumura no sabía, pero mientras sentía el rostro caliente, vio que Yukio se movió más cerca, interesado por la situación. Era como si lo estudiara, así que Rin frunció el ceño en un gesto arisco, donde el indiferente semblante del exorcista se perdió una vez sonrió altivo.

—Nii-san…— dijo al colocar una pierna a un lado de su cuerpo, para así inclinarse—… dijiste que estaba bien ¿no?

—¡Estás haciendo trampa!— acusó mientras comenzó a irse hacia atrás por la presión del menor, que se acomodo encima.

—La ropa sigue puesta— señaló Yukio una vez consiguió que su gemelo se acostara.

El colchón crujió ligeramente con el movimiento y el peso extra, pero el castaño sonrió arrogante una vez colocó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su hermano, porque esa expresión enfurruñada de verdad era divertida.

—De alguna manera— masculló al mirar a otro lado, donde frunció el ceño con una vez arrugo la nariz.

—Entonces está bien— dijo Yukio en aceptación, lo cual sólo fue más divertido debido al ese inconformismo infantil.

Él estaba avergonzado, pero una vez el peliazul volvió a morderse los labios, el menor se perdió en la imagen que tenia ante sus ojos. Si pudiera describirlo sería: un gato asustado. Un sexy gato asustado que estaba bajo su cuerpo, con el rostro sonrojado y el uniforme del colegio arrugado.

Por eso los ojos azules de Yukio tuvieron un tinte oscuro, pero siendo el profesor que era, se negó a admitir que había algo lascivo con tenerlo en esa posición, con el uniforme desecho. Tal vez por eso ahogó un suspiro una vez le aflojó la corbata y se inclinó sobre sus labios. No llegó a quitarle la corbata, pero apenas vio que el mayor iba a reclamar, selló su boca con un beso lento y cuidadoso. Era apenas una caricia para que se callara, porque no era momento de hablar.

Además quería enloquecerlo hasta el punto en que perdiera el control sobre sí mismo, y no quedara nada más que un jadeante muchacho, que iba a rogarle que lo tomara.

—Hmmm.

Pero para hacer eso debía jugar bien sus cartas, así que lo beso con calma hasta que Nii-san envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, ahora más calmado, más confiado que nada raro ocurriría. Era un pensamiento bonito, pero Yukio casi sonrió, porque aunque no iba a obligarlo a nada, si iba a mostrarle algo diferente. Por ello deslizó la lengua por sus labios, hasta que encontró a su compañera para rozarla con deseo contenido.

Nii-san pareció recoger los rastros de lujuria con cada toque, porque suspiró mientras el castaño bajó un poco para que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Parecía necesario sentirlo más cerca, donde el calor contrario empezaba a ser anhelado y hasta necesario.

De esa manera, ambos se alejaron con pequeños jadeos y la respiración más pesada de lo que debería.

—Todo está bien—sonrió Yukio con un gesto altivo, que consiguió que el otro rodara los ojos.

—Eso parece— concedió Rin— Yo…

Suponía que debía conocer mejor al estúpido megame, porque Yukio colocó una mano en su pecho. Rin no se hubiera alterado tanto si dicha extremidad no se hubiera detenido en su pezón derecho, donde comenzó a presionar sobre la camisa con gestos distraídos que no querían tocarlo del todo.

—¿Decías?— alentó Yukio con fingida inocencia, mientras trazaba círculos alrededor de la aureola.

—Yo…q-que…

Al demonio le costaba trabajo concentrarse, incluso bajó la mirada hacia esos dedos que lo presionaron de manera descarada. En respuesta su rostro se calentó con fuerza, mientras admitió vergonzosamente que el toque comenzó a producir un extraño cosquilleo que se esparció lentamente por todo su cuerpo.

Era como si algo se construyera, aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello cuando la mano llegó al final de su camisa, ya que tuvo la osadía de infiltrarse. Y como si se le hubiera olvidado respirar, Rin contuvo la respiración sin dejar de ver como su hermano subió lentamente por su abdomen. Sólo después recordó que debía respirar, así que sorprendido alzó la mirada para encontrar ese par de ojos azules que lo estudiaban con cuidado, y lo analizaban con especial atención.

Por eso fue difícil no estremecerse, porque esos largos dedos subieron apenas rozando su piel, hasta que hicieron círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

—Di-dijiste que no….

—No voy a quitarla— aseguró Yukio al lamerse los labios, una vez subió por el vientre plano.

Sus dedos trazaron caminos imaginarios por la pálida piel, y se deleitaron con la suavidad del inmaculado terreno. Pero sobre todo, el castaño adoró sentir esos músculos retorcerse bajó su toque, y como su pecho subió y bajo sólo un poco más rápido de lo normal.

—¡Eso es trampa!— insistió terco, pero tan adorablemente sonrojado que Yukio sintió un súbito deseo por hacerle olvidar la estúpida condición.

—No lo es— dijo al susurrarle al oído.

Ahí mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y lamió el arco mientras su mano llegó esos pequeños botoncitos sonrosados. Esta vez el roce directo sobre la piel, logró que Rin se moviera bajo su cuerpo y apretara ligeramente la sabana. Claro que el movimiento fue lo suficientemente llamativo considerando la escasa distancia entre ambos; además Yukio estaba registrando cada pequeño gesto como si quisiera memorizarlo.

Por eso comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, donde una sonrisa curvó sus labios una vez Rin ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio. Fue algo inconsciente, porque ahora el peliazul sentía que su corazón palpitaba como loco y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Es-esper….¡Espera!

Muy tarde el mayor de los Okumjura se dio cuenta que una pierna se deslizó entre las suyas, y presionó de manera descuidada su entrepierna. La impresión y su propia sorpresa lo obligaron a empujar a Yukio; aunque no es como si eso funcionara, porque el castaño no se movió ni un centímetro, en realidad trazó un húmedo trayecto por su cuello. Cuando llegó a la clavícula jaló un poco el cuello de la camisa, en busca de más espacio para besar.

Mas, cuando sus colmillos se hundieron entre la curvatura de su cuello y el hombro, Rin apretó con fuerza los ojos y jadeó faltó de aire. Después de eso no se movió, pero tampoco hizo falta ya que la cercanía era tanta que de manera inconsciente se meció contra su rodilla, por eso sintió un embarazoso rubor cubrir su rostro.

Incluso su respiración se quebró, donde lo único que sentía era la lengua de su hermano, las suaves mordidas y los pequeños besos, que producían un intenso cosquilleo.

—Nii-san— llamó en voz baja.

Yukio tenía un tono fuerte y ronco por el deseo, por lo que la manera como pronunció cada letra, hizo que el sonido fuera tan íntimo e hipnotizante que Rin no pudo moverse. Así que mientras el castaño se deslizó para poder morder su mandíbula, el mayor trató una vez más acomodarse para mirarlo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Yukio contuvo el aliento, porque Nii-san estaba sonrojado, con los ojos vidriosos por la excitación y la respiración desecha. Su cabello también estaba despeinado, y tenía la ropa medio puesta. Sin embargo fue esa expresión de indeciso placer lo que le quitó el aire; después de todo ese virginal semblante no sabía qué hacer.

Por eso Yukio volvió a besarlo con fuerza, donde embriagado por el deseo, meció la cadera contra la del otro demonio. Ahí, el roce sobre la tela puso algo de orden en la adormecida mente de Rin. Aunque las suaves embestidas, lo obligaron a abrazar al castaño por la espalda.

Quizás porque hacía calor y había algo excitante, pero vergonzoso en todo esto. Porque el movimiento estaba haciendo que algo despertara y se presionara contra la hombría de su gemelo.

Ambos parecían estar en la misma situación, ya que estarse tocando de esta manera amenazaba con ponerlos dolorosamente excitados. Aunque ahora no importaba, porque todo lo que necesitaban era sentir más, así que esta vez fue Rin quien subió por su espalda, y deslizó las manos por su cabello para acariciarlo con gestos descuidados pero tan necesitados, que Yukio suspiró complacido.

Por ello, el megame deslizó la lengua por su boca, para besarlo con ese tipo de gestos rudos donde se movió de manera demandante mientras el peliazul debió tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, para intentar seguir la intensa unión. En el proceso algo de saliva resbaló por la comisura de sus labios, aun mientras su boca seguía ocupada.

El mayor estaba tan absorto en la manera como esa húmeda intrusa acariciaba lo que tenia al alcance, que no se dio cuenta de la mano que comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Ahí unos largos dedos se tomaron su tiempo en deshacer cada botón, con ese tipo de gestos pacientes y meticulosos que lo caracterizaban, hasta que pudo tocar la pálida piel ahora expuesta.

El roce erizó a Yukio, porque sentía esa suave y inmaculada textura quemarlo, sin embargo apenas apoyó completamente la mano, Rin lo empujó. Por ello el beso se rompió con un sonido húmedo y hasta obsceno, mientras un camino de saliva los separó.

Nii-san lo miró sorprendido, ya que de un momento a otro se encontró medio desnudo. Quizás todavía tenía la camisa puesta, pero eso no evitó que mirara su estado antes de encarar al otro. Sus manos que descansaban en los brazos ajenos, estrujaron la camisa de su hermano una vez frunció el ceño.

—T-tú…Nhhh— jadeó al ladear la cabeza con un vergonzoso rubor en las mejillas, cuando el más alto movió la cadera.

—No la he…quitado— señaló Yukio con una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada predadora que lo hacían lucir como el demonio que era.

Rin no se dio cuenta de la manera como los ojos contrarios bajaron por su pecho desnudo, ni siquiera pareció percibir que para el castaño tenerlo así era la cosa más caliente que había hecho hasta ahora.

Porque Yukio se sentía complacido por saber que sus toques lo excitaban. Durante un incomodo momento se preocupó porque eso no ocurriera, después de todo Nii-san es despistado y suele distraerse con facilidad. Por eso, en un momento su atención está puesta en algo, y al siguiente instante lo perdía sin poderlo evitar.

Lo cual además de ser sumamente frustrante, también podía enloquecerlo en menos de un segundo, pero ahora una sonrisa lasciva y autosuficiente curvó sus labios, ya que sin pensarlo demasiado meció la cadera. Eso fue suficiente para que ambos cerraran los ojos, debido a esa inesperada descarga de placer. Donde la sonrisa del menor no desapareció, en realidad ese gesto arrogante hizo que Rin afilara la mirada.

Después de todo, el peliazul sintió el impetuoso deseo de querer borrar la sonrisa que lo puso en esta situación tan vergonzosa. Pero cuando iba a hacer algo, el roce directo contra su hombría lo dejó sin aire.

—Nii-san— jadeó Yukio al inclinarse y besarlo.

Tal vez el menor "lo engaño" pero había algo excitante en saber que también podía ponerlo en este estado, donde incluso Rin sentía cierta superioridad en saber que si decía que se detuviera, el menor iba a obedecer.

Sin embargo, el bastardo lo confundía al embriagarlo con esas emociones y las caricias que iban subiendo de nivel. Maldición, hacia tanto calor, estaba casi tentado a pensar que Yukio estaba usando su fuego. Pero en medio del beso se olvido de todo, porque era casi obsceno y tan lujurioso que además de ahogarlo con el arrebatador gesto, Rin abrió grandes los ojos cuando sintió un inesperado roce en su cinturón. Por eso sintiéndose alarmado, se alejó.

El beso volvió a romperse, pero Yukio lo observó con una expresión oscurecida por el deseo, ya que notó que Nii-san estaba terriblemente sonrojado.

Tan lindo.

—Yu… ¿Qu-que?

El megame no se detuvo, tuvo el descaro de deslizar su mano por su entrepierna, para acariciarlo por encima del pantalón. Por ello el peliazul apretó sus brazos, mientras un jadeó entrecortado escapó sin permiso de sus labios. También empezó a temblar ligeramente, lo cual no sólo consiguió que Yukio gruñera en un gesto posesivo, sino que sintió su corazón golpear salvaje.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó al inclinarse y hablarle al oído— ¿No se siente bien?

—Esto…no…no… ¡Ahhh!

Acababa de gemir.

Su voz sonó tan extraña, que Rin se tapó la boca con las manos. Después de todo era un tono lujurioso que lo hizo sentir totalmente expuesto. También comenzó a sentir un súbito frenesí, y esa extraña sensación de estar mareado por tantas emociones. Sin embargo, nada de eso importó porque ahora Yukio se movió para verlo a los ojos, mientras una expresión satisfecha lo envolvió.

—Estás duro— señaló descarado al apretarlo un poco.

Rin lo miró con reproche, pero sin soltar su boca. De haber podido hablar le hubiera dicho que se encontraban en la misma situación, pero las palabras se volvieron suspiros entrecortados, cuando su hermano comenzó a besar su cuello.

—Quiero oírte— pidió al marcar el camino con la lengua— ¿No me dejas? Tienes una bonita voz.

Sus palabras también tenían un tono ronco y excitado, que sólo avivaban las sensaciones, las encendía como una hoguera. Pero el mayor se negó a dejar libre su boca, quizás por terquedad, o porque de verdad no podía. Quizás eran ambas. Porque el toque de Yukio lo tenía prisionero y temblando bajo su cuerpo.

—Nii-san— suspiró al bajar por su pecho con besos que hacían latir el corazón de Rin como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

Se sentía húmedo, sin embargo cuando lamió uno de los botoncitos sonrosados con la punta de la lengua, el peliazul tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y flexionó ligeramente las piernas, en respuesta a esa boca que se cerró sobre su pezón. Yukio lo miro sin apartarse, pero se sacudió con ese atrayente semblante, uno que lo hacía anhelar más. Así que lo mordió un poco, sólo para oír esos sonidos amortiguados, y sentir su cuerpo arquearse contra el suyo.

Así que buscando más, se movió para acobijar el otro botoncito. Mientras lo hacía movió las manos, para atrapar las de su hermano. Ahí lo obligó a bajarlas, y en respuesta Rin apretó los puños aunque su resistencia se perdió apenas lo mordió.

—¡Nhhhh!

Ah sí. Eso quería. Oírlo así, de esa manera tan necesitada por él.

—Yukio— gimió al ladear la cabeza algo avergonzado, mientras el más alto hizo algo completamente excitante al lamerlo.

—Nii-san.

Llamó sin motivo, lo hizo porque podía, porque le encantaba como esos bonitos ojos azules buscaban los suyos cuando lo hacía. Pero sobre todo, porque ese rostro sonrojado y la expresión incierta lo hacían lucir un virginal e inmaculado semblante, uno que empujaba la parte más racional de su cerebro por la borda. De hecho, casi podía sentir un diabólico deseo nacer, ya que quería ensuciarlo sin importarle si perdía esa inocencia fugas.

Aunque tampoco iba a negar que el impulso se mezclaba con esa parte oscura, que se extasiaba con la idea de poder marcarlo como suyo. Así que cuando el mayor volvió a ladear la cabeza, Yukio colocó una mano en su mandíbula y lo obligó a girar una vez llegó a su altura.

En cuanto se miraron lo beso sin dudar, fue hambriento, agresivo y tan íntimo, que ambos jadearon. El megame incluso apretó su mandíbula para que abriera la boca. En respuesta Rin respondió con la misma intensidad, incluso mordió su labio inferior por lo que Yukio gimió.

Fue fascinante, incluso Rin movió las piernas de tal manera que arrancó otro gruñido. Sin embargo, embriagado por las sensaciones, el más alto bajó hasta encerrarlo por completo contra el colchón y su cuerpo.

El calor entre ambos y ese lento pero seguro vaivén, los impulso a buscar más. Pero lo que hizo a Rin entrar en pánico, fueron los delgados y largos dedos que volvieron a rozar su cinturón. Al principio apenas y lo tocaron, pero luego empezaron a desabrocharlo.

Por eso intentó empujar otra vez a su gemelo, pero él no se movió. Tampoco dejó de besarlo, así que lo ahogó con ese sensual toque que lo hizo sonrojar violentamente.

Eventualmente Yukio le permitió respirar, pero sólo cuando empezó a pelear por aire. En ese momento Rin se movió un poco, mientras cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. De sus labios salió un aire caliente, y los sonidos más invitantes que el menor jamás había escuchado. Era una de las imágenes más sexys que había visto, por lo que imaginar un semblante más decadente hizo que se lamiera los labios.

Todo en Nii-san lo llamaba como un imán, tanto que estaba siguiendo cada una de sus reacciones. Pero sobre todo, remarco ese rostro sonrojado y los ojos azules que estaban ligeramente nublados por el placer.

Por ello, Yukio detalló en el pecho expuesto y las marcas rojizas que había dejado en la pálida piel. Sabía que por ser él quien las hizo tardarían más en desaparecer, pero al final la regeneración demoníaca las borraría. Por eso quería dejar mas marcas, aunque vagamente se preguntó si la regeneración actuaria en **todas** un pensamiento que había estado rondando en su cabeza cada vez con más frecuencia, quizás porque eso lo estremecía, o porque la idea sonaba jodidamente tentadora.

¿El peliazul seria virgen para siempre? ¿O por ser él mismo un demonio, lo marcaría como suyo?

Necesitaba averiguarlo.

—¡Espera!— pidió Rin alarmado cuando el sonido del cierre de su pantalón pareció llenar la habitación sobre esos pequeños gemidos, y el leve crujido de la cama cuando alguno de los dos se movía.

Por reflejo atrapó la mano de su gemelo, y se aferró a ella como si la vida dependiera de ello.

—Confías en mí ¿cierto?— masculló, sin importarle demasiado la extremidad que se cerró alrededor de su muñeca.

Pero mientras el otro respondía, se movió muy despacio hacia la ropa interior. Hizo un par de pausas, pero sólo por los leves tirones de su hermano que pretendían detenerlo, pero nunca abandonó su camino.

—Per-o…pero…Yukio…—jadeó al cerrar los ojos, cuando esa mano descarada se deslizó bajo sus bóxers y toco directamente su despierta hombría.

—¿Se siente bien?— susurró.

El peliazul intentó cerrar las piernas por reflejo, por lo que el otro demonio sonrió complacido. Tocarlo de esta manera no era tan extraño como sostenerse a sí mismo, pero su respiración se desquebrajo por sentirlo así de excitado y entregado.

—Yukio…Ahhh— llamó otra vez, y era por mucho el sonido más caliente que había escuchado hasta ahora.

Aunque el megame no tuvo tiempo de apreciar debidamente su expresión, porque Nii-san colocó su mano libre en su nuca y lo jaló para que se besaran. Rin todavía tenía su otra extremidad en su muñeca, quizás en esa terca y obstinada actitud en la que se negaba a hacerle las cosas fáciles, pero apenas se separaron, Yukio respiró sobre esos delgados contornos sonrosados para verlo caer cada vez más y más, en un estado del que ya no podía escapar.

—Estás mojado— señaló Yukio al morder su oreja— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Lo estaba torturando y lo sabía, pero no importaba, necesitaba que fuera Nii-san quien le digiera lo que quería, pero sobre todo, quería que le digiera que le quitara los pantalones. Porque no tenía espacio, y Rin lo sabía, de esta manera no podía tocarlo tanto como quería.

—Dime Nii-san— pidió suave, con ese tono gentil y sensual que hizo gimotear al otro— Dime.

—Yo…yo no…s-se…Nhhh~

—Si sabes, dime— incitó tras mover la mano sobre esa dura hombría. Lo hizo de tal manera que Rin se arqueó otra vez— ¿Quieres que te quite el pantalón?... Puedo hacer eso. Quiero que te sientas bien.

El mayor había pasado a abrazarlo por la espalda, lo hacía con fuerza mientras soltaba esos sexy's ruiditos en su oído. Era una imagen tan atrayente, que Yukio sintió un tirón en su hombría.

—Yukio…— suplicó— Yo quiero….qu-e…también te si-sientas…Nhhh…Ahhhh…. Que te sientas bien.

…Oh Dios.

El castaño abrió grandes los ojos, mientras sintió algo romperse. Casi podía jurar que era lo último de su autocontrol. Después de todo Nii-san le estaba dando permiso ¿cierto? La idea de llegar más lejos hizo que tragara duro, en especial cuando su hermano estiró una mano temblorosa y tocó de manera muy superficial su entrepierna. También lo apretó un poco, así que gruñó entre dientes, mientras una expresión cazadora surco sus ojos.

—De acuerdo— dijo con la voz ronca.

Ambos se habían estado moviendo uno contra el otro, sin poder llegar más lejos. Por ello, suaves gemiditos llenaron la habitación, mientras una sensación intima y cómoda los acobijo. No iban a negar que estaban algo nerviosos e inquietos, quizás demasiado, pero era ese tipo de estremecimiento que surge ante una situación nueva. Pero que no implicaba que sea un sentimiento malo.

Pero mientras el corazón les palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho, Rin abrió grandes los ojos cuando esos ojos azules encontraron los suyos. En ese instante, la sorpresa que lo invadió hizo que abriera la boca sin que las palabras pudieran salir. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacerlo, ya que Yukio colocó ambas erecciones juntas.

Atontado por la situación, Rin gimoteó una vez el menor se movió. Él no había dejado de mirarlo, seguía pendiente de cada una de sus expresiones en caso que no quisiera o se sintiera incomodo. Pero por fortuna, Nii-san cerró los ojos mientras un sensual sonido escapó de sus labios.

Rin ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Yukio le bajó un poco el pantalón, para poder moverse con facilidad. Hubiera sido mejor si ninguno de los dos tuviera pantalones, pero no tenían tiempo para quitárselos. El mayor tampoco pareció notar cuando se bajó ligeramente sus propios pantalones, pero fue un detalle intrascendente. Pues el megame guío una de sus manos para que ambos se sostuvieran.

—Ahhhhh

De esa manera comenzaron a resbalar con facilidad. Estaban mojados, duros y tan cerca, que el castaño buscó esos adictivos labios y los besos con fuerza, y hambre apenas contenida. A cambio Nii-san jadeó en su boca y respondió con torpeza mientras tembló.

—Te quiero.

Tan lindo.

Yukio gimoteó en un gesto estrangulado, pues entre besos torpes, su hermano lo abrazó con su mano libre. No era una posición cómoda, porque estaba cargando con todo su peso sólo con un brazo, pero pareció un detalle insignificante frente a lo que sucedía. Ya que sentía que podía morir de un momento a otro.

—Córrete.

Rin lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo que de verdad podía venirse sólo con eso, porque esto comenzaba a ser demasiado. La sensación de estarse tocando de esta manera lo estaba poniendo dolorosamente excitado. Sin embargo, cuando esos penetrantes ojos azules lo aplastaron con su intensidad, sólo pudo sentir que ese incierto pero excitante cosquilleo se centro en su pelvis.

—Quiero verte— jadeó Yukio sobre sus labios, y apenas en un hilo de voz— Córrete Nii-san.

Él mismo no podía soportar mucho más, la mano de su hermano estaba en su erección, lo tocaba de una manera que no creía que sería posible, y en una situación que sólo había soñado desde que descubrió que lo quería de esta forma, que lo quería de todas las formas posibles. De hecho quería ser dueño de cada una de sus partes. Las estúpidas, las bonitas, las oscuras, las lascivas, las graciosas, quería todo de él.

—Ahhhh….Yukio— lloriqueó Rin.

Sin embargo, para el peliazul esto era injusto. Así que con el rostro caliente, y sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado, lo jalo de repente y escondió el rostro entre la curvatura del cuello y su hombro. Su gemelo no tuvo tiempo de reclamar, ya que lo mordió sin aviso.

Pero apenas Rin hundió los colmillos en su piel, se vino con espasmos blancos que curvaron su espalda. No había sido su intención morder al otro demonio, pero la situación lo abrumo tanto que fue un impulso. Aunque como si eso desencadenara algo, el megame no tardo en seguirlo.

El orgasmo fue como si el mundo se desdibujara, por lo que pronto lo único que existía era ese delicioso mundo del éxtasis. Fueron los jadeos y suaves suspiros lo que los devolvieron a la realidad, donde el calor del cuerpo contrario nunca los abandono. Para este punto Yukio prácticamente lo estaba aplastando, por lo que se movió apenas un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Algo tímidos en un principio, se sonrieron hasta que volvieron a besarse en un gesto perezoso.

Nii-san había hecho trampa, Yukio quería verlo apropiadamente mientras se venía, pero no había podido evitarlo. Maldición, incluso había algo vergonzoso en haberse corrido tan rápido, sin embargo el menor no pudo pensar demasiado en ello, porque apenas se movió un poco para darle espacio, vio algo que le quitó el aire.

…se había venido sobre su hermano, sobre su abdomen y parte del pecho.

Por eso su mirada volvió a oscurecerse, y en ese momento supo que iba a tener que disculparse, porque ya no podía parar.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry ~(=¬=)~

Ro: Tienes suerte que pudiéramos escapar =¬=, pero no se cuanto tiempo podremos seguir así. Ya estoy vieja para esto TT^TT

Ann: Sólo un poco mas oO, el próximo es el final TT-TT ¡Mi Fic se acaba TT^TT! (rincón oscuro)

Ro: Hai, hai, eso tenía que suceder o.o

Ann: TT^TT

Ro: xDU, Ok, una última cosa, Ann no ha estado muy bien de salud. Y aunque no lo acepta, en realidad influyo mucho en que no actualizara rápido, así que se demorara un poquito en responder sus hermosos mensajes n-n.

Ann: Mi Fic TT^TT

Ro: xD

Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction esta colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry ~(°¬°)~

Ro: ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ann y Ro: xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**PD: No se olviden de visitar el canal de Youtube, y el Facebook XDD. Nuevos videos e imágenes °-°**


End file.
